Joann and G, part 8: The long way back
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "Offenders And Victims": There are tough times for the torn apart team. The road to reunification is long, dangerous, perhaps fatal. Do tey all manage it? Callen/OC Adventure/Friendship/Romance
1. Chapter 1 - First Steps

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 1 - First Steps**

Hetty stood on the balcony and looked down at the remains of her team. Sam, Kensi and Joann were tense, testy and overtired. For three weeks they tried to accomplish the same workload with the three of them as in the past with six. An impossible task. Added to this the emotional burden that was caused by the abrupt loss of the partners. And to make the matters worse, Kensi and Joann also suffered from the fact that they had no contact with their boy friends and of course Sam also missed his best friend. Hetty sighed. In the meantime she had spurred to action some of her contacts, but the information flow was a trickle dripping. She had to have patience, but right now she had difficulty doing so. Well, something she could do for her people. Hetty reached for her cell phone.

…

Joann muttered softly to herself, sounding very grumpy. She closed the file she was working on and chucked it peppy onto the rather large pile lying on her table. Promptly the stack started to slide and skip. Frantically Joann tried to hold it. Unfortunately, she gave her desk a push. While the files spilled on her desk and onto the floor, the contents of her coffee cup poured on the documents that had not been dropped. Joann stared at the chaos.

"Oh, oh." Kensi waited for Joann's outburst, but nothing happened. Her friend did not move, did not make a sound.

Sam had also expected that Joann would swear like a drayman. The silent stare made him feel creepy. "Joann?"

Joann took a deep breath. "Everything's fine." She grabbed a couple of paper towels and tried to mop up the coffee. Then she picked up the files and piled them up again. When her desk was clean and tidy again, Joann left the bullpen, still in silence.

"I've been waiting for days for an outburst of rage of Joann. You could virtually grab her inner tension." Sam was seriously concerned. "But this silence is frightening."

"Yeah. Joann is only silent when she is pensive. An angry Joann complains, swears and strikes at the punching bag." Kensi shook her head. "That was not our Joann. And where did she go? The sand bag is upstairs."

Sam got up. "I think I know where she is." A faint smile played on his lips. "I'll give our Little One a talking-to."

This remark made Kensi smile a little. "I don't think it's a good idea to call Joann by that name now. Although I would like to see her reaction."

…

Joann was there, where Sam had assumed. For a moment he stood at the door and watched her. Calm and focused Joann fired at the target. She just let the magazine fall out, in a matter of seconds put the next one in and fired on. Finally, Sam walked into the shooting range, grabbed a pair of goggles and ear protection and waited. At this rate, it would not last long until she had shot off all the magazines.

"What, Sam?"

"I know that you promised G to behave. That doesn't mean, you are no longer allowed to complain if you pass through a mishap. To swear vilely every now and then is healthy." Sam sighed because Joann just stared at him. "Jo, when was the last time that you have done something that makes you enjoy yourself and relax? Swimming, surfing, combat training with your father, read a book? Or once again beat the sandbag?"

"For that I don't have time, Sam." Joann packed up her things and went to the armory.

Sam followed her. "Have you forgotten that we all need a compensation to our profession?"

"I'm good, Sam."

"No, Jo, you are not good. None of us is good." For the first time since the team was torn apart, Sam showed how he really felt. Suddenly he looked tired and a touch of desperation could be seen in his eyes. Then his usual blank expression was back.

But Joann did not yield. "Everything is all right with me. I am tired because of all the overtime, that's all." If she would admit how it looked inside her, she would shatter into a million pieces and never be complete again. Therefore Joann focused on cleaning her Sig-Sauer and to reload the magazines. She did not deign a look at Sam anymore.

…

Kensi struggled to suppress her yawns. In the past three weeks she had only slept a little and worked a lot. Slowly, the lack of sleep took its toll. Laboriously Kensi opened her eyes wide and for the third time started her report.

"Hello, Kensi."

Abruptly, she pulled her head up and stared quite aghast at the tall, slender man who had suddenly appeared at her desk.

"Nate!"

Kensi jumped up so abruptly that her chair fell over. Before Nate was able to say or do something, two strong arms wrapped around him. With a warm smile, he hugged her back. Then he gently pushed Kensi of himself, looked at her intently and waited.

"Did Hetty call you to give us aid?"

"She thought you could need some support."

Kensi nodded. "It doesn't look so good. More work than we can cope with." She hesitated slightly. Then she added, almost inaudibly. "We miss the guys and are really worried about them. Above all, because Hetty doesn't say anything."

Nate nodded. He had received some information from Hetty, which were causing him headaches. The team, or rather the remains of it, had not been informed concerning this matter. It was about time that Hetty talked to her people.

…

"And what was your result?"

Joann bobbed her head and looked at her opposite in amazement.

"Mike!" Joann frowned. "Hetty has summoned you."

Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders. "I have finished my case two days ago, so I can help you a bit." The smile disappeared from Renko's face. "As far as I've heard, you may need all the help that you can get."

Suspiciously Joann looked at Renko. "What have you heard?" Her tone was sharp.

Amazed at Joann's reaction, he scrutinized her. Renko had more than once worked with Joann, each time with no problems. They had always got on well. The mistrust and the sharp tone of voice did not match the good relationship that had previously existed between them. Renko could see the shadows under Joann's eyes, the tightly pressed lips, and the tense posture. For this, the vehemence with which she cleaned the barrel of the weapon. All that said Renko, what he needed to know.

"The fact that someone is trying to shellac you by destroying your team. Now you have more work than you can manage in a threesome. And that you still have heard nothing from Callen and Deeks." Renko's voice was gentle. "I'm worried, too. After all, Callen and I are friends."

The sharpness disappeared from Joann's voice, but the suspicion remained. "The grapevine seems to be working indeed. Weren't we a secret unit?"

Renko smiled slightly. "Don't worry, the grapevine is limited to the OSP." Then he became serious again. "Hetty wants us to work together for the time being. Can you live with it?"

Slowly Joann nodded. "Yes, Mike, I can." The suspicion was gone from her voice.

"Then back to the beginning: What was your result?" Renko grinned impudently at Joann.

…

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty looked up from her records.

"You could tell me, what's going on." Sam looked directly at his boss. "Three weeks ago, half of our team was scattered to the winds. Who's behind it? And when do our people come back?"

Hetty looked at Sam in silence. Then she nodded slowly. "Get together everyone, Mr. Hanna, also Mr. Getz and Mr. Renko. We will meet in the ops in five minutes."

…

"Those, who do not belong to this team, get out of here. Immediately." Energetically Hetty saw to it that they were among themselves in the ops. Thoughtfully Hetty looked at her people.

"I know that you all have hard times. And I regret to say that it's not over yet. For support I have brought Mr. Getz and Mr. Renko." Hetty sighed softly. "We are going to need all the support we can get." Hetty again made a break.

"Who is behind it, Hetty?" Sam did not give up.

"Did you hear anything about Callen and Deeks?" Only a scarcely noticeable tremor in her voice betrayed that Kensi was afraid of the answer.

"I only can tell you that both are alive." Hetty looked thoughtful her people. "My sources tell me that someone with the top is behind it, probably by the SECNAV."

"You must have gotten on the wrong side of someone, Hetty." Curiously Sam looked at his boss.

"The problem is, Mr. Hanna, that I previously could not figure out whom. Whoever he or she may be, has a lot of influence and connections."

"Enough influence to transfer G and Ray. And connections with the L.A.P.D. to order back Marty." Unemotionally Joann turned Hetty's information.

"Exactly, Miss MacKenzie. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people in the SECNAV, the fits that description. And under the circumstances I have to be extremely cautious and discreet in my research. That takes time."

"What about Eric and Nell? They can open any saved file. "Kensi smiled at her two colleagues.

"We haven't been instructed to investigate in this direction." Although Kensi had asked, Nell looked at Hetty while answering. "Maybe we are not trustworthy enough for such an assignment."

The fellows grinned. When Nell aimed at something, she could be quite sharp-tongued.

But Hetty shook her head. "You should know better, Miss Jones. Someone who is high ranking and influential enough to cause me such problems is dangerous. I've already lost three staff members and do not want to risk this with further ones."

"Nell has a point, Hetty. You should have left the decision, whether we want to help you or not, to us. Lastly, someone is not only you giving problems, but also us." Sam's face showed a mixture of disappointment and concern.

"It has always been my job to run interference for you, so you can do your work, Mr. Hanna."

"Then now is the time to run interference for you, Hetty." Sam left no doubt that he meant business.

"And that we get back our colleagues." Joann looked intently at Hetty. "I know that you took care for yourself for many years, Hetty. But the cold war is over and nowadays one works in a team." After Joann's gaze had wandered over her colleagues, she looked back at Hetty. "WE are your team. I thought you knew."

Slowly Hetty looked at one after the other. Then she nodded hesitantly. "You understand what that means? If this is going wrong, it will mean the end of your careers. Perhaps worse."

"If this is going wrong, the end of our careers will be the least problem." Renko summed up the thoughts of all in a few words.

"Then it's time for a plan." For the first time in days, Joann did not act so tense. "But first I would like to know what you know about Marty and G."

Hetty nodded approvingly. "According to my sources, Mr. Deeks is indeed on an undercover operation. So far I couldn't get more details, because the information on this operation are kept strictly confidentially by the L.A.P.D.. As to Mr. Callen, my information are much more sparse. He is also on a top-secret undercover mission, yet I could not figure out where."

"And how do you know that G is still alive?" It was Sam, who asked that question.

"Unfortunately this is no knowledge, but only an educated guess. My source was not able to learn any details, but so far the responsible operation center is kept calm. This is almost always a good sign." Hetty tried to smile reassuringly. "I was hoping to learn even more, so I have not informed you previously."

Joann's eyes flashed with anger. "Every morsel of information is better than lack of knowledge!"

Sam laid a calming hand on Joann's shoulder. But so easily she did not let her calm down. Joann shook off his hand.

"For three weeks we're worried about G and Marty and you don't say a word! I think that..."

"Enough already, Joann." Sam trounced his colleague. "Right now they are both good, only this is important. We now take care for a plan."

Enraged, Joann turned to Sam. But he went on, before she could say a word.

"This is now the time to think of your promise. G had meant such a situation and not a fallen over coffee cup."

Joann abruptly shut her mouth, her face became expressionless, and she fell back a few inches. Again she had the detached attitude of the past three weeks. Sam sighed, that has not been his intention.

Carefully Nate has followed the entire discussion. Since Hetty has been expanding his working area and he had been in use worldwide, he had spent only brief visits with his former unit. In each of these short visits, he had gained the impression that all were doing well - if that was possible in this profession - and that the group dynamics worked. But tearing apart the team, however, had changed this. In addition the worries, the lot of work and the lack of sleep, so it was only a matter of time before there would be a disaster. Nate sighed softly. It would be a lot of hard work to keep the team together without having serious problems. Certainly it would help that they now were involved in Hetty's investigations.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Aid

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 2 - First Aid**

Tired Joann closed the door. The team had sat together with Hetty for a long time and planned the necessary steps. Eric and Nell would have the bulk of the work. They had to run their searches extremely cautious. All others would get in touch with their informants in the coming days.

Now Joann was standing in the kitchen and stared blankly at her stove. Actually, she liked to cook. Joann loved to eat dinner together with G, to let the day pass through once again, to make plans for the next day or the weekend. This was their time together. Since G was away, she barely cooked. Joann does not bear to sit alone at the table. In addition, she was usually too tired to cook. Even now, she decided against it. After looking into the nearly empty refrigerator, she completely gave up the thought about food. Instead, she pulled a bottle of wine from the shelf, literally sneaked into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch.

…

Sam ran. Steadily step followed step. His body acted automatically, while his mind went over again what Hetty had told them today. This woman had lots of connections and juice, but much of them had apparently sidelined. Or thought it would be wiser to distance themselves from Hetty. Whoever was behind it, it was someone very powerful.

…

Startled, Joann drove up on the couch, her wine glass fell to the ground and broke. Not before the doorbell rang downright storm, she knew what had awakened her. Joann was long enough a pro to be immediately alert and careful. Her weapon in the hand, she went to the door and threw a glance through the window.

…

Violently Kensi threw her keys on the dresser. She was angry with Hetty. The whole time she and her colleagues had worried about Callen and Deeks, while Hetty had at least known that both were alive. Why did Hetty say no word? Why did Hetty not ask the three of them for help? Why did Hetty always stress the excellent performance of her team, if she did not make use of it? Now, after three weeks, she finally involved her team. Hopefully, she did not wait too long.

Tired, Kensi fell on her couch, turned on the TV and grabbed her brought in dinner: hamburgers, French fries and a milkshake. She missed Deeks so much that she was downright scary. Sometimes Kensi had the feeling that Deeks that would show up any minute behind her, a stupid saying on his lips, a cheeky grin on his face. At headquarters, she always headed for the bullpen and expected to see Sam and Callen, who were sitting there, bantering each other. It was only three weeks, but for Kensi it could have been three years. She sighed loudly and then focused on the show.

…

When she realized who was standing outside the door, Joann secured her gun and put it away.

"Pops! What has happened? Is everybody good?" Joann was worried. It was too late for a spontaneous visit from her father.

Scott clasped his daughter firm into his arms. He immediately registered the gun in her back. "Jason and his family are doing well, Little One, don't worry. I'm here because of you."

Joann was both relieved and worried. "Come in, Pops."

Concerned Scott noticed Joann's state. Just because he knew her so well, he realized that she walked a little insecure and talked slightly slurred. Then Scott spotted the broken wine glass on the floor and the empty bottle on the table. Another look at Joann's face increased his concern.

Joann sat back down on the couch. "Well, Pops, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried about you, Little One. Since G was withdrawn so suddenly, we have seen you only once and you don't call us anymore. So I decided to come here. That seems to have been the right decision." Scott shook his head. "Joann, you look bad. What's going on?"

"I'm good, Pops. I'm just tired, because we endlessly do overtime. But I think that it will be better soon. Hetty got us support."

"Little One, I know you all your life. Therefore, I know that you are hiding something to me. Also, I'm not blind. You are half-drunk. Probably you don't eat right for quite a while. And I think that you are sleeping poorly or not at all. Now tell me again that you are good and thereby look straight into my eyes."

…

Exhausted Kensi lay in her bed, but could not fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind lead her to believe in gruesome pictures: Deeks, lying in his blood on the floor, shot; Deeks as drowned body, very swollen up, nibbled by fish; Deeks with distorted face, tortured to death.

Kensi shook her head at herself. Deeks had worked successfully for many years as a cop and could take care of himself. Still, she could not shake off these thoughts. They were so persistent that they persecuted her even in her dreams.

With a loud sigh Kensi turned on her bedside lamp and sat up in bed. Frowning, she starred ahead. This did not go on. She needed her sleep. Tired out she was a risk to herself and her colleagues. Finally, Kensi decided that it was time for a conversation with Nate. After she had made that decision, she started a new attempt to sleep.

…

Joann closed her eyes. She felt totally exhausted and not just because of all the work. After a slight sigh Joann opened her eyes and looked directly at Scott.

"You're right, I'm pretty bad. I miss G and Deeks and I'm crazed with worries about them. In addition, I miss my partner. I can also work with Kensi and Sam, but Ray and I were a well-attuned team. Again my world collapses. I'm trying to deal with it, but it's hard for me." Joann swallowed. "When I came back in the empty house earlier, I only wanted one thing: relax. So I opened a bottle of wine. Okay, I did not realize that I've drunk it all. But it worked, I fell asleep."

Slowly Scott shook his head. "Little One, I understand you, really. But that's not the right way. Why don't you come to me until G is back? Then you needn't have to worry about anything and get the necessary rest, if you have leisure time."

"Pops, I'm a grown woman, I can't move in with my father again!"

"Jo, you wouldn't say that sober. If you would be sick now, bedridden, would you have a problem when I would bring you to me, as long as you're alone? So that I can nurse you back to health?"

The thinking was hard for Joann. Fatigue, exhaustion, and the alcohol seemed to have packed her brain into impenetrable wool. But before Joann was able to take a decision, Scott got up.

"Little One, you come with me right now. I leave you here alone by no means with all of your thoughts and your worries. You will sleep in the guest room and tomorrow, when you're sober and well rested, we discuss this without ruffle and excitement. Are you able to pack up a few things, or should I do that?"

Joann frowned, but then gave in. "In the closet is my emergency bag, everything is in there, what I need. But what about my car? I will need it tomorrow."

"I'll drive you here before work, no problem."

…

As Kensi came to headquarters, Nate was already sitting on the couch and reading a comic. She smiled. The scene was familiar, even if Kensi had not seen it for a long time.

"Good morning, Nate."

The tall man smiled at her over the booklet.

"Hello, Kensi!" Nate looked at his colleague more closely. "When did you slept well the last time?"

She sighed. "About that I have to talk to you urgently. Do you have time?"

"Of course, Kensi." Nate got up. "Let's go to my office."

…

As Joann walked into the kitchen, a big breakfast was waiting for her. Scott stood at the stove, frying eggs. Shaking her head, Joann took a cup of coffee.

"Pops, what are you doing? I never eat such an enormous breakfast!"

"That may be true, but currently you don't eat properly. I take care for a good basis, so that you have enough energy for your busy day." Scott smiled at his daughter. "And I will bring you to your car only when you have pitched in!"

Joann rolled her eyes, but then sat down at the table and started eating. After Scott had finished the eggs, he sat down beside her.

"Okay, Little One, now tell me what's going on. It's not the first time that G is undercover. Why do you this time have problems in it?"

Joann hesitated with her answer. During a brief telephone call she only had told her father that G and Deeks would be undercover for a while and that Ray had been sent to training. He did not know what had really happened and Joann was not sure what she could tell him. Finally, she made a decision.

"Because it's different this time. Three weeks ago I haven't told you everything." She briefly described Scott, what was really going on.

…

"Morning, Hetty." Sam stepped up to the desk of his boss.

"Good morning, Mr. Hanna." Expectantly, Hetty looked at her agent.

"I have thought our plans over. They are good, but I don't think we have enough time for them." Sam sat down and looked at Hetty with a frown. "This is not an attack against our team, but against you personally. First, the staff of your best team is pulled out, then you get disconnected from your contacts. What's next? Substituting your funds? Will other employees be pulled out? What is happening to our people who are away? How safe are they, wherever they are? Whatever they plan, they won't take up time for their next step." Sam leaned forward and looked seriously in Hetty's eyes. "We must act more quickly and we need help. Renko and Nate are not enough."

Attentively Hetty had listened to the remarks of Sam. He told her nothing, whereof she had not thought herself.

"And what do you have in mind, Mr. Hanna? Whom should we ask for help? Everyone we ask, could be in danger. Or we will endanger Mr. Callen and Mr. Deeks."

"I know, but I don't think we have another choice. We also could put them in danger if we wait too long. Hetty, I'm pretty sure the two of them want to return quickly. And my gut feeling tells me that they are in trouble or soon will be in some."

Hetty looked thoughtfully at Sam. He was the one in her team, who was always worried most. But she also knew how important the gut feeling of an agent was. She often had relied on it herself.

"Whom do you think, Mr. Hanna? Whom should we ask for help?"

"Detective Bernhardt and Special Agent Gibbs. In addition, Eric and Nell have connections with someone who has access to satellites and proprietary information. Maybe he or her can also help us. Maybe the others have a few ideas, too."

"I'll think about it, Mr. Hanna."

…

Intently Scott had listened to Joann's explanations. Now he could understand his daughter much better.

"Okay, Little One, and what next?"

"I don't know, Pops." Joann glanced at her clock. "I think for now off to work. There I should talk again with my colleagues. Yesterday, the ideas and plans sounded good, but today... " Joann shook her head. "I have such an uneasy feeling as if we had to hurry. And I'll talk to Nate. Now and then he has helped me to manage my worries and thoughts."

Scott nodded seriously. "That sounds like a good plan." Then he got up. "Come on, I'll take you to your car."

…

As on the previous day, Hetty threw everyone out the ops who was not part of the team. Then she passed Sam's objections to everyone present.

"I have come to the same conclusion, Hetty. We must be very careful, but we have no time to waste. Whoever takes action against you and us, has planned everything well. He is always a few steps ahead of us. We have to catch him up."

Kensi nodded. "Sam and Jo are right. Our ideas, which we have had yesterday, are good, but we have to effectuate them faster." Kensi swallowed. "We all know what happened when Deeks had his last mission for the L.A.P.D.."

Sam turned to Eric and Nell. "When we have brought back Kensi from Mexico, someone has given you the necessary access to the satellites and the OSP-computer. Who was that and can this someone help you again? For example, to find out where G is or who has initiated the training for Ray?"

The two of them looked at each other. There was a wordless exchange, at its end Eric took the floor. "I'll ask my source...but I won't say who it is. Not without the okay of my source."

Hetty nodded understandingly. "All right, Mr. Beale, go on. What about Detective Bernhardt?"

"I'll talk to him. He was with us in Mexico and he also has helped us with the serial killers. I think he will help us as best he can." Kensi had hit it off with Matt Bernhardt from the beginning. He would not allow her to ask him twice. "I also want to ask someone else for help. Detective Marcus Peterson."

"The policeman, whom Fisher had stolen the query?" Sam was baffled, as Kensi nodded. "Why?"

Kensi hesitated before answering. "The man has a lot of experience and no one would put him off easily. In forty years of police service he has built up a number of contacts. He also likes Deeks. I think we can trust him."

Curiously everyone looked at Kensi, but she gave no further explanation. Finally, Hetty spoke up.

"That sounds like a good suggestion. But before you contact him, Miss Blye, Miss Jones and Mr. Beale should screen Detective Peterson. If the result confirms your assessment, I agree."

"Then I'll talk to Gibbs. Eric, can you arrange a video conference?"

But Hetty stopped Sam immediately.

"This is not a good idea, Mr. Hanna. A videoconference is very official and may have witnesses. A secured call is a better alternative."

"The best alternative is a private conversation."

"Miss MacKenzie, we have just discussed that." Hetty looked piercingly at Joann. Didn't the agent listen?

"I didn't mean that, Hetty. A flight to Washington, D.C., takes about six hours, then the conversation with Agent Gibbs at an inconspicuous place and another six hours back. Eric can book flights and Sam travels on both flights under an alias." A quick chuckle appeared on Joann's face before she became serious again. "Wrong papers shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Why such an effort, Jo? I can explain everything to Gibbs during a secured phone call."

But Joann shook her head. "I know it's exhausting and you will be missed here for that day, but I think it's better. If Agent Gibbs wants to help us, you could discuss everything necessary with him. If you have any lack of information, you can get them by Nell and Eric via phone." Joann tried to find the right words. "I just don't think that a call makes clear how big our problems are. Or that G is in real trouble."

"Joann might be right. Agent Gibbs knows Callen for a long time. He is certainly not wrong to assume that Callen can take care of himself. We have no evidence that Callen is in trouble, but Sam and Joann believe that. That's enough for us, but also for Agent Gibbs? A personal conversation may convince him." Nate looked around, finally he caught Hetty's eye. "As long as we don't know who is gunning for us, we need every support we can get. By any means that we can use."

Hetty held his gaze. "Well, then Mr. Hanna will fly. Arrange everything that is necessary for this."

Nate cleared his throat. "I think it is better if Joann flies."

Stunned silence spread.

"I don't even know Agent Gibbs, Nate, in contrast to Sam. And there is something else, Nate. G told me that Gibbs has a lot of rules. One of them is that colleagues may not have a relationship with each other. Accordingly, I would rather be a red rag for him."

Nate grinned. "Maybe. But it's a fact that our team is extremely successful, although we are violating this particular rule." Then Nate became serious again. "It's up to you to strike a chord in Agent Gibbs. I am convinced that you can do it."

Helplessly Joann watched over to Sam. To bring in Agent Gibbs was his idea, so Sam should talk to him.

"Nate is right, Jo. You can perform this task better. You'll fly."

"Sam, you must be kidding!"

"No further discussion, Miss MacKenzie. Mr. Beale, arrange the necessary flights, I will look after the papers. Miss Jones, please make sure that Miss MacKenzie can have a secure talk with Agent Gibbs."

"Hetty, what about Ray?" To bring Callen and Deeks to safety was important, but Joann wanted to have back her partner.

"He should definitely be informed. Mr. Hanna, you take that over."

Joann shook her head. That was a topsy-turvy world. Sam took care of her partner and she of his.

"Mr. Renko, you will continue as discussed yesterday. Activate all your contacts. We desperately need information about Mr. Deeks."

Mike nodded. Every time he stepped in with this team, his stirring life became still a little more exciting.

…

Inconspicuously Kensi scrutinized her environment. Then she spotted the wanted persons. Slowly Kensi strolled to the two men. Only when one of them made a discreet gesture Kensi headed directly for the table.

"Everything's safe, Matt. Eric has an eye on us. Thank you, Detective Peterson, for coming."

"You sounded so mysterious, Agent Blye, that my curiosity has won. What can I do for you?"

"We believe that Deeks is in trouble." Concise Kensi described the current situation without giving away too many secrets. "I realize that I bring you in precarious situation, and of course you, too, Matt. But without help, we won't find Deeks. And we can only ask people for help whom we trust." Openly Kensi looked at the two men waiting for their response.

…

With Nell's help Sam had sent an encrypted message to Ray. Now he was waiting for Ray to get in touch with him from a secure phone. While Sam was trying to do some paperwork, he always looked to his cell phone. Finally it rang. The display showed him an 'unknown caller'.

"Hello?"

"Sam? This is Ray. What has happened? Is Jo doing well? Or has something happened to Deeks or Callen?"

"Calm down, Ray. Joann is good. Because of Deeks and Callen, we are not sure, but the meager information we have say, that both shall live." Then Sam updated his colleague.

"Well, and how I can help you from here?" As always, Ray was full of thirst for action.

Sam gave full scope to his smile, but tried to keep it out of his voice. "Not at all. I'm calling you to tell you that you have to be extremely careful. None of us is close to you to give you backing. Whatever you do, let no one may know that we both had contact. If there is news, Nell will send you again an encrypted message."

"Jo and I have phoned once a week, since I'm here. We should maintain that or I'll attract attention."

"All right, I'll tell her about it."

Ray hesitated, he was not sure whether he should tell Sam about his suspicions.

"Ray, there's still something." Sam waited.

"I'm not sure, Sam, but I think I'm kept under surveillance. My belongings were searched and it could be that my phone is bugged. In addition, someone seems to have been at my laptop."

"Do you have evidence for it, Ray?"

"Only circumstantial evidence. My things didn't lie in the closet, as I had put them away. When I use my phone, I have recently such a strange background noise. And with my laptop, a file was opened, which I didn't use."

"Okay, I'll talk to Eric about it. Until you hear from us again, just be careful."

"Got it, Sam."

…

"Agent Gibbs?" Joann was a little nervous. G had told her only a bit about this man. She knew that the two knew each other for a long time. They had worked together on several missions abroad, and probably saved the lives of each other. The man across from her scrutinized her cold, almost a bit dismissive. That achieved the opposite effect on Joann. It made her more determined.

"Yes. What can I do for you, Agent MacKenzie?"

"For me, nothing at all, Agent Gibbs. But for G." Spontaneously Joann had decided to come directly to the point. "G told me about your rules. So I know that my relationship with him is a no-go for you. Frankly, your rules are the same to me, sir. But G isn't the same to me. And that's why I'm here."

Calm and professional Joann described the current situation. During her report, Gibbs maintained his expressionless face. Finally she came to an end.

"And that's why I'm here, Agent Gibbs. I beg you to help me figure out where G is."

"And if you know where he is, then what? Finally he is on an official operation."

"When G is not in trouble, contrary to my conviction, I'll do nothing. Then he should bring his operation to an end in peace. But my gut feeling tells me that this operation serves only to take G off the streets." Joann looked directly and openly at Gibbs. "Sir, I'm not a lovey-dovey dumb Dora, who misses her boyfriend. I am a qualified agent who has been working successfully for many years, sir, and worries about her colleague. My feelings for G never obstructed me in my work. Or him in his. Because you know him, that should also be clear to you, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir', Agent MacKenzie, I work for my money." Sharply Gibbs scrutinized the woman who faced him intrepidly. She had proven a lot of courage to contact him directly and to make no secret of her attitude. Maybe he disagreed with Callen dating his co-worker. But Gibbs had to admit that Callen had made a wise choice with the woman at his side. He wouldn't tell her though.

"I see what I can do for Callen, Agent MacKenzie. How can I reach you?"

Joann gave him a cell phone. "My number is saved and our computer technician has secured the phone." After Gibbs had pocketed the phone, again Joann looked at him directly. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs. Not for me, but for G."

Gibbs nodded slightly. "You will hear from me."

…

Matt had not to think for long. "Of course I'll help you, Kensi. What exactly should I do?"

But Kensi gave him no answer, and instead looked at Detective Peterson. "I know that we, that I ask a lot from you. Especially because you are so close to retirement. But I'm hopeful that your long work experience has given you some knowledge and contacts, which can help us. Detective, I would not ask if I were not sure that Deeks is in danger." Then she waited.

"I'll help you, Agent Blye, but I impose a condition." Waiting Detective Peterson looked at Kensi.

After a brief hesitation, Kensi nodded. "What condition?"

Now Peterson smiled slightly. "That you call me Marcus with immediate effect, Agent Blye, and no longer Detective Peterson."

A warm smile appeared on Kensi's face. "Only if you call me Kensi!"

…

With relieve Joann looked at Renko who was waiting for her outside the airport. Wearily, she got into the car. Before she could say a word, she first had to yawn hearty.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Hi, thanks, that you pick me up."

"No problem, Joann. Couldn't you sleep on the plane?"

"I was too nervous, Mike."

"Since when do you have fear of flying?" Renko was amazed. Previously Joann never had any problems with boarding an airplane.

"I have no fear of flying!" Outraged Joann watched over Renko. "I usually sleep like a baby while flying." Now she sighed. "I only have asked myself all the time if one of the passengers could be attached to me. I probably had a little twinge of paranoia."

Renko grinned. Joann and paranoia were two words he had never brought together. "Well, how about if you're taking a nap now. We have to go through the evening rush hour, so we will need a while until we are at headquarters."

"Good idea!" Joann made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, again yawned loudly and was asleep already.

…

A group of tired worriers sat around the desks. Joann was not the only one who had not slept in the last twenty-four hours. The headquarters was more or less deserted. Apart of the team, there were only the usual small night cast and a few colleagues, who took care of their paperwork.

"Well, where are we?" Sam looked around.

"Matt and Marcus will ask around their contacts. Matt would also be willing to grant us access to L.A.P.D. data to which we couldn't get access before. We should take that as the last resort, because he will loose his job when doing so."

Joann looked puzzled at her friend. "Who is Marcus?"

"Detective Marcus Peterson." Kensi grinned when she saw the quizzical looks of her colleagues, but said nothing.

"Joann?" Inviting Sam nodded at her.

"Agent Gibbs was very reluctant, but wants to see what he can do for G. I gave him the secured cell, now we have to wait."

"Okay. And with you?" Sam turned to Nell and Eric.

Eric hesitated slightly before answering. "I got in touch with my source. It will assist us in accordance with its capabilities."

Gently Sam raised an eyebrow, but Eric did not want to say any more. Sam left it at that.

"We are just trying to figure out who has arranged the commands for Callen and Ray. Someone has tried to blur the electronic traces. But we have found a couple and follow them. Unfortunately, it takes its time because we have to be carefully. Finally, we don't want to be caught."

"At the same time, we also take the inverse direction. Who has enough power to issue the appropriate commands and to cover his tracks? Which one of them has had a brush with Hetty at some point? Of whom did Hetty get on the wrong side?" Cautiously Eric looked around, but Hetty was not visible. "Hetty goes very easy with information. Moreover, a large part of her past is top secret. This doesn't make it easier for us, but we don't give up."

"Okay. I've reached Ray. There are a lot of circumstantial evidence that he is being monitored. Ray suspects that his phone is tapped and that someone has hacked his laptop. That's why he needs your support. Get in touch with him inconspicuously." Sam looked at the two computer technicians, who nodded briefly. "Joann, you shall call him as usual, so no one becomes suspicious."

"Will do, Sam." Joann smothered her yawn only tedious. The job often caused lack of sleep, but the last few weeks had been more than tiresome. A glance around told her that her colleagues did not feel different.

"Nate?"

"I'm still working on a profile. I also try to get Hetty to give us more information."

"Renko?"

"I have activated my contacts. But it will probably take a few days until I'll get information."

"Well, all right, so everything's going. Now we have to exercise patience." Sam looked at his colleagues. "We have hard times to go. Nobody should notice that we investigate secretly. So we have to do also our normal work. That means, eat and sleep whenever you have your chance. Until we find G and Deeks, we are working around the clock. Did everyone understand me?"

"Yes, sir!"

Just a slight twitching around Sam's corner of mouth betrayed that he was amused. "Then out you go. See you tomorrow morning."

…

"Sam?" Joann had waited until everyone was gone before she turned to him. Her colleague looked up. "There's something that you should know. Scott is in the know." Sam's astonishment was almost tangible. "I know, Sam, no reproaches." In a nutshell Joann described the events.

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand. But Jo..." He did not know what to do next. Joann was very particular about the obligation of secrecy. Apart from her occasional fits of rage, she had her temper in good control. And Joann drank only moderately, so she was usually the one who drove when the team went out. "Should I now worry about you, too?"

"No, Sam. I will accept the offer of my father and live with him for the time being. Then I have to worry about nothing, I will be looked after and can concentrate on my work. And I will drink no more, until our team is complete again." Joann looked straight in Sam's eye. "Promise."

Sam could not suppress a sigh of relief. "All right. Fortunately, it is Scott. I know we can trust him. But Jo, if you have worries and problems then come to us. To me. The situation is difficult for us three. If we don't stick together and don't care for each other..." Sam shook his head.

Joann got up and walked over to Sam. "I know, Sam. I was so eager to behave well, that I forgot to take care for myself. Or for you." Then she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "We get them back. G will again lead our team, Deeks will jar on our nerves and Ray will learn the things he needs to get himself one day to lead a team. We are the best and we'll show everybody."

Baffled Sam looked after Joann. Again and again she managed to surprise him.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Results

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 3 - First Results**

On the surface, everything looked normal. The team got its jobs done, made plenty of overtime, despite the support of Renko and Nate, and did not show the secret investigation. Sleep was a scarce commodity, intake of food a minor matter. Without Scott's help, both practical and emotional, Joann would have gone down. But Scott took care not only of his daughter. He also took care of the rest of the team. After a telephone conversation with Sam and Hetty, he gave Joann every day packed lunch for everyone to take with her. He had called for Kensi to bring her laundry to him. Twice she had also stayed with Scott. Joann had insisted, because it had got extremely late, and shared the guest room with Kensi. At first such assistance had been uncomfortable to her, but now Kensi was grateful. It was nice not to be alone all the time.

…

"Now I know why Joann can cook so well. Scott, that's fantastic!" Kensi bolted the casserole.

Scott chuckled. Joan had told him that Kensi could demolish decent portions. The last time had shown that Joann's descriptions were rather an understatement. "It's nice to cook properly once again. Do you want seconds, Kensi? Or anyone else?" Scott looked at the group.

Today the whole team was with him. They wanted to discuss a few things without witnesses and, after consultation with her father, Joann had proposed Scott's house. He had made a huge serving of casserole, baked bread himself, and mixed a large bowl of salad. The seven went for it like a swarm of locusts.

"Yes, please, Scott, give me another serving before Kensi leaves nothing more!" Renko grinned at Kensi, as he handed Scott his plate. "You dig in as you had not eaten for days. Thereby I know for sure that today morning you had two burritos and this afternoon you got a whole plate full of donuts."

"I also remember a hamburger and a milkshake, don't I?" Sam chuckled, while he still took some salad.

"Yeah, exactly, for lunch." Renko laughed, he was not intimidated by Kensi's look.

Also everyone else at the table laughed. Finally Kensi joined them, but still she let give her a helping by Scott. The conversation was at ease and relaxed. For a brief moment, all pushed their worries aside and enjoyed the meal and conversation. Finally, the last breadcrumb was eaten, the dishes were in the dishwasher and the kitchen did not look anymore like a battlefield.

"Okay, guys, I'll be off then, so you can commune with each other. Jo is at home in here if you need something. Call me when you have finished." Scott grabbed his jacket and started to leave.

"Where are you going, Scott?" Sam looked stunned at the ex-Seal.

"Well, what ever you want to talk about, I may not hear." Scott was not less stunned than Sam.

But Sam shook his head. "Stay here, we need every shrewd head. And every bit of experience. You are hardly a security risk."

Scott glanced around, and then he hung up his jacket again. "All right, Sam."

…

Meanwhile, everyone sat at the kitchen table. Eric and Nell had their laptops in front of them.

"Well, guys, what do we have?" Sam nodded to Renko. "Did you hear anything from your contacts?"

"Just rumors. The L.A.P.D. is said to chase a big fish. So big that they are on him with various departments. No one knows who it is. But all the gangs, dealers, arms dealers and other major criminals are currently extremely wary. They suspect treachery around every corner."

Kensi nodded. "My contacts say that, too. Some argue that it is a multi-agency action. But no one knows anything exactly."

"None of your contacts has a clue whom they are chasing? No one knows whether it is about drugs, weapons or human beings or whatever?" Scott asked in amazement.

"More astonishing is the amount of rumors. If the L.A.P.D. plans such a big operation, everything would be top secret. There are always rumors, but this amount is more than unusual, it is striking." Sam was very worried. "What do we have moreover?"

"If there is an inter-agency operation, the FBI has nothing to do with it." Joann earned astonished looks. She just shrugged her shoulders. "After the arrest of Davenport and Rodriguez, the attitude towards me of some FBI employees has changed. I wouldn't say that I have friends there, but one or the other sometimes is helpful."

Sam carried it of well. "Were there anymore 'helpful' information from the FBI?"

Joann hesitated. "There is something going around, that concerns Hetty. It is recommended to distance oneself from her. Apparently she has landed on a blacklist and is harmful to any career."

"This explains why Hetty's own contacts haven't helped her." Nate was thoughtful. "Someone who has the power to put Hetty on a blacklist is dangerous."

"This fits with what I detected." Eric took the floor. "I tried to find the source of Ray's training. The tracks were blurred quite professional, but I found them anyway." Eric paused dramatically. "They have led to office of the SECNAV."

The team exchanged glances on this grave disclosure.

"No doubts?" Nate composed himself first.

"No." Eric was absolutely sure. "I asked Nell to check my results and she confirmed them. Hetty was right with her assumption."

"Do you already know details?"

"Not yet, Joann. I must be very careful, no one shall notice my research."

She nodded. "Yeah, sure, Eric, I know, it's just..." Joann took a moment, then she controlled herself again.

Sam briefly scrutinized Joann, then he turned to Nell. "How far did you get?"

"Callen's commands seem to come from the same source as Ray's. But they are encrypted much more complicated. I was able to discover a hidden algorithm, which functions as an alarm. Unauthorized access is reported immediately, as well as deleting or rewriting the algorithm. I'm still working to find a way to outsmart it."

"How long?"

"How long what, Sam?" Confused, Nell looked at her colleague.

"How long until you have outsmarted it?"

Nell stared piercingly at Sam. Then she rattled off a lot of technical terms that no one understood except Eric. Eventually, Nell noticed this and sighed loudly.

"I don't know, Sam. I can't solve the problem in passing, because my laptop hasn't enough capacity. Only the ops offers me the opportunity to do it. I also shouldn't be noticeable and I have to do my normal work, too. Is this as a sufficient answer for you?"

"No, but I'll probably have to live with it." Sam smiled reassuringly at Nell. "Nate, what did you and Hetty find out?"

Before the psychologist could answer, the doorbell rang. Scott glanced at his guests.

"Do you expected someone else?"

General head-shaking was the reply. Joann stood up and drew her weapon.

"Let's have a look, Pops."

Scott nodded and together they went to the door. While Joann gave her father cover, he opened the door. His posture immediately told her that there was no danger. Joann secured her Sig-Sauer.

…

Thoughtfully, Hetty flipped through the documents on her desk. She knew about the meeting at Scott's, but had decided against her presence there. Once again, Hetty was thinking about whether she was already too old for the job. It was time to pass on the scepter to younger agents. But as long as her people were not back safe and sound at her team, the retirement was not an option.

Hetty sighed. She was accustomed to rally to her people, to protect them like a lioness her offspring. This time it was different. Her people were dragging an invisible safety net around her and were looking united for the cause of this situation.

A slight smile played around Hetty's lips. Her agents were a bunch of alpha leaders. To herd cats was easier than to take care of them. To this the two computer technicians who were taken up in their world of bits and bytes that they seemed as if they had lost touch with reality. And these eight people still functioned as a unit. What was hard to believe when watching them.

Now Hetty laughed softly. She downright visualized how Sam and Callen teased each other and Deeks let loose stupid comments, which Kensi responded with matching barbs. Joann and Ray could discuss together for hours, about weapons, cars, cases, books or music. The two of them never ran out of arguments. Nell and Eric, who were sitting together in front of a monitor and trying to solve a problem. Thereby they finished the sentences for each other, used alternately one keyboard and they were oblivious of their environment. All of the eight were able to quarrel loud and vivacious. But woe betide anyone who would attack one of them. Then they were as thick as thieves and went through fire and water for each other.

And now for her.

Hetty shook her head and tried to focus on her records again.

…

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Scott had not seen the detective since the rescue operation in Mexico. And he did not know the older, somewhat fuller man behind Matt. But one could see the police man in him immediately. Before Matt could say anything, Scott stepped aside. "You better come in, we should talk in the house."

"Hello, Scott!" Quickly Matt entered, Peterson followed him. Then Matt discovered Joann, who still held her weapon. In mock horror Matt yanked his arms. "Do not shoot, ma'am! I am innocent!"

Joann laughed. "Don't lie to me! You're a lot, but certainly not innocent!" Then she clasped Matt in her arms. "Good to see you, even though the circumstances are not so great." Joann looked at Peterson. "Do you introduce us your companion?"

"Yeah, sure. Joann MacKenzie, Scott Waters, this is Detective Marcus Peterson. I thought he should tell you himself what he detected."

During the greeting Joann scrutinized the detective. Kensi had told about him and Joann's first impression seemed to confirm Kensi's estimation: he was a sly old dog, who seemed to be more harmless than he was.

Peterson on his part also scrutinized the persons present to him. He had told Deeks that he needed quite a certain kind of colleagues to work successfully. Now these colleagues sat together and worked out a plan to help Deeks. Peterson was glad not to have been wrong.

Without being asked Scott put a cup of coffee to both newcomers, while Joann introduced the persons present to each other.

"Well, Detective, what have you found?" Asking Joann looked at Peterson.

"You won't like this, Agent MacKenzie. Your liaison officer was planted into a slave traders ring."

Stunned silence was the answer.

"Slave traders? Here in California?" A little incredulously Nell looked at the detective.

The others also looked doubtfully at Detective Peterson.

„I associate slavery with Africa or Asia. Or with forced prostitution. Also the child soldiers belong to it. But a slave traders ring in Los Angeles?" Joann shook her head.

„I know, I have reacted just as you when Marcus told me about it. But I have checked his information. It's true." Matt interfered.

"Let the man finish, ladies. Then we'll see." Sam steadied the team.

Peterson nodded briefly to him. "Thank you, Agent Hanna. I understand your doubts, I had them, too. But it's really true. In most cases, illegal immigrants are smuggled from developing or emerging countries and have to work off the cost of this under terrible circumstances. Many will never get out of there. The 'employers' of these illegal immigrants let them pay for everything: shelter, food, clothing, electricity, gas. They take so super elevated prices that the burden of debts is never reduced. These people have to work doggedly all their lives and never become free." Peterson paused.

Scott made use of this to ask a question. "Where are these people used?"

"Everywhere: clothing industry, restaurants, private households, agriculture, cattle ranches and coffee plantations. And as Agent MacKenzie has said, in prostitution. The ring here in Los Angeles mainly obtained people for agriculture, private households and women into prostitution. The L.A.P.D. has determined for a while, but could never get to the backers. This is where Deeks comes in. Apparently he has ever worked undercover in this area. So he was probably the first choice for this mission."

"It sounds like a normal, although a very dangerous mission. Why do they make a secret of it? We couldn't find the slightest trace, why have you been successful?" Renko was curious. What did this detective have what Eric and Nell, and before all things Hetty, did not have?

Nate had effaced himself, but has attentively listened to the remarks of the detective. Slowly a suspicion sparked in him.

"Someone deliberately leaves us out."

Peterson appealed directly to the psychologist. "You're right, Dr. Getz. There is a, shall we say, unofficial order, to give no information about this operation to the NCIS. This extends most notably to Detective Deeks."

"And you have found out this?" Suspiciously Sam looked at the older police officer.

He laughed softly. "I'm old, because of my weight I'm thought to be mentally ponderous and I'm close to retirement. Many don't take me seriously, so I escape most people's notice. That's one side. The other side is that I established a lot of contacts in forty years of occupation and many people owe me a favor. All this enabled me to get the appropriate information."

"Can you tell us where Deeks is now, Marcus? Or other details of his use?" Kensi was very worried. The whole situation was extremely mysterious.

"No, sorry, Kensi. This information is strictly confidential, accessible only to a small select group of people. This serves to protect the undercover police officer."

"In this case, probably not. We know that, in case of doubt, the L.A.P.D. leaves his people in the lurch." Kensi sounded damned bitter.

Sam tried to calm Kensi. "Sure, it's a dangerous operation. But after all our profession is dangerous. Deeks knew that, when he became a cop. If he's in trouble, he will call us for help."

For a moment all were silent, hoped that Deeks was good and his cover was safe.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat. "Thank you for your support, Detective Peterson. Thus, we got a big step ahead."

"You're welcome, Agent Hanna. But I haven't been able to find any evidence for Deeks being in trouble. The only unusual is the information ban for the NCIS."

"Just this information ban confirms our suspicion that the L.A.P.D. screws Deeks. Now we just need to find out, why."

"And get Deeks out of there." Asking Eric looked at his.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What have I missed, Sam? Since when don't we care about our people anymore?" Eric was stunned.

"Deeks is an L.A.P.D. detective and in an official operation. That he was detailed to us as a liaison officer won't change anything. Nor that we regard him as one of us. If his mission ensures that a human- and slave-traders ring is dashed, we should leave Deeks, where he is. Rather than to get him out, we should consider how we can help him."

Sam received skeptical glances. Just Joann nodded.

"Folks, Sam is right. Even if it sounds kitschy, we're the good guys and impose law and order. To arrest slave traders therefore is one of our tasks. But yet we aren't at that point. First of all we have to find Deeks. Then we can decide what to do."

"Let's summarize, what we've got now." Sam glanced around the room.

Eric started first. "The one who is gunning for Hetty and so for us, is employed at the office of the SECNAV, or has unrestricted access there. He also has ties to the L.A.P.D., the FBI and probably also to others of our three-letter agencies. His computer skills are above average. But the important thing is that he knows about the OSP."

"On G we have no information. His whereabouts, his mission, his condition, everything unknown. But I'm expecting a call from Gibbs and Hetty told me that some of her informants still have to get in touch with her." Joann was not nearly as calm as she appeared.

"Ray is doing well, but he is being observed. Someone has 'bugged' his phone and his laptop, therefore we can only get in touch with him encrypted. There has been no indication that his life is in danger." Nell was precise as ever.

"Deeks is undercover on to a slave traders ring. We don't know if he was planted in the ring as an 'employee' or as their customer. We also don't know if his cover is unimpaired or already blown. Nor do we know whether this mission is real or will be used to get rid of Deeks. We know almost nothing." Kensi made no effort to hide her bitterness and her concerns.

"Meaning the following for us: We absolutely must find out information about Callen and this undercover operation of Deeks. It would also be interesting to know who in Quantico keeps an 'eye' on Ray." Renko summarized the results.

…

A few thousand miles from Los Angeles, Callen crouched in a ditch, while the fire just missed him. He had been seen himself as a loner who only worked compulsory with a partner and a team. Meanwhile, his attitude to this had changed radically. Now he wanted to have his partner and his team with him, so someone could cover his back. Again a bullet narrowly missed him and Callen pressed himself deeper into the ditch.

…

Contrary to his usual manner, Deeks was trying not to attract attention. He bit back his silly sayings and pretended himself to be silent and impersonal. When he had received the documentation of this mission, Deeks was clear that this was a suicide operation. Someone wanted to get rid of him, and gave an honest effort not to let it look like murder. But against all expectations, he was still alive. Deeks had achieved what apparently no one had expected. He got close to the slave traders ring and had previously played his role perfectly. But the closer he got to the bosses, the greater became his risk. He really wanted Kensi and the others to run interference for him.

…

Matt, Peterson, Nate and Scott watched the exchange between the four agents. Although Renko was not a regular member of the team, he fit in it without any problem. The OSP agents were a special breed of people. Nate smiled slightly to himself. This was his team, even if he could only rarely be there for his colleagues. They were there for each other, provided and cared for each other. Even Joann's father and brother had become part of it. A good development, Nate was proud of his friends.

"And how do you want to get to this information, Mike? You've heard of Nell, how complicated the situation is." Joann did not understand her temporary partner.

"We have to find another approach. Do we know someone in Quantico who can help us? Or in the office of the SECNAV? What can we find out about the slave traders ring? Does one of us have contacts with other agencies that might know something about it? Or do we know someone who has these contacts? What about Director Vance? Has he pronounced on the whole thing? If not, why?" Renko took a deep breath. "Is anyone of you able to say something, too?"

Puzzled, everyone had followed Renko's barrage of questions.

"We have to integrate Hetty. Even if she was cut off from many of her contacts, she has for sure one or another ace up her sleeve. I'll see to it." Nate glanced around and got nods of assent.

"Okay, then I'll see much more about the electronic trail. I try to give in a part of my work, to have more time for it." Eric sighed and looked tired for a moment.

Nell gave him a concerned look. "I'll take over the research on the slave traders ring. If the L.A.P.D. could find it, so can I."

"I have contacts with the DEA and the ATF. I'll ask them whether they may know something." Matt had quite restrained himself.

Kensi looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure? You and Marcus have already risked a lot for us."

"Don't worry, Kensi. I'll just assume that you will pay back it some time."

The young detective beamed defiantly at Kensi. In this moment he reminded much to Deeks. Kensi had to swallow.

"Matt is right. What we do or have done, was all voluntary." Peterson smiled reassuringly at Kensi. "I'll still keep my ears open, maybe I can find out more."

"Then I'll look after Quantico." Joann did not look happy. On the basis of her experience, she preferred to avoid contact with the FBI. But no one of the team knew this authority better than she does. So it was only a logical consequence that Joann undertook this task.

"Sam, what about the military component?"

"What do you mean?" Sam was not clear, what was Scott's point.

"Callen's assignment is military, the one of Deeks is by the police, to put Hetty on the blacklist is political. You have covered the police sector, as well as the political one. But not the military." Scott had noticed the gap in the research.

Puzzled, everyone looked at Scott. He had hit the nail on the head.

"I knew why I wanted you in." Sam nodded at Scott in approval. "But we've got a problem. G was used in Washington. The probability that we find someone in Los Angeles or California who can help us, is low. Nevertheless, I'll ask around."

"Yes, it could be difficult. Is it all right with you, when I contact a few former colleagues on the East Coast?" Scott looked at Sam.

Sam hesitated a moment, then nodded in agreement. Scott would not do anything that would endanger G. "Yeah, okay, do it. Thanks."

Scott put him off. Apart from the fact that he really liked Callen, he wanted to see his daughter happy again.

"Eric, what about your particular source, you make such a secret of. Have you heard anything from that side?" Joann had noticed that Eric had not spoken on this issue.

"No, my source didn't get in touch with me up to now." Eric was unusually reserved when it came to this issue.

"Well, guys, we pull the plug on this. Everyone knows what to do. Scott, thanks for the dinner and your hospitality. We'll see each other tomorrow morning." Sam ended the meeting.

…

Joann was on the back porch and looked out into the night. She seemed calm and relaxed, but in her head the synapses made overtime. Joann tried to process all the information and put them in context. Her stomach rumbled and that was not because Scott's dinner. There was something that she missed. It was within her reach, but no matter how long she stretched herself, she did not reach it.

"Think of something else, then you will find what you are looking for." Silent, Scott came up to her side.

"You remind me of Hetty. Silently creep up and then get rid of a wise saying."

Scott laughed. "I take this for a compliment. Actually, I should be angry with you because I was able to creep up on you." Joann gave him an inscrutable look. Scott sighed theatrically. "But I make an exception, after all you're at home here."

"Pops, you know for sure that there only are few people who can sneak up on me." Now Joann sighed not less theatrically than her father had done before. A slight twinkle lay in the corners of her eyes. "Always the Navy Seals, a real plague!"

Laughing, Scott put his arm around Joann. "Little One, you're the plague! Couldn't you get a peaceful desk job, marry a boring man, and raise half a dozen kids? No, first she went to the penal system, then to the FBI, and finally to the NCIS. She messes with the worst guys, gets from one shooting to another, and fights with guys that are twice as big as herself." Scott shook his head in feigning horror. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Joann nestled up to her father. "I just became the one to which you have raised me. And I think I'm a complete success. To be a housewife in the suburbs, that's much too boring."

"And for a father sometimes very reassuring." Scott paused, the smile was gone. "I've often wondered what your parents would think about the way I raised you." As Joann did not respond, he continued. "I had experience with a boy, but not with a girl. So I have made no difference between the two of you. If Ellen...if Ellen had lived, then perhaps everything would have been different. Perhaps you would have liked to become a housewife in the suburbs."

Joann fell quiet, thinking about it. Then she shook her head. "No, definitely not. Pops, you're the best father a kid could want. If someone asks me about my parents, I think of you, of no one else. I can hardly remember my biological parents. I don't know what they wanted for me. But if they had been good parents, they wanted me to feel happy and satisfied, that love surrounds me, that my interests and abilities are encouraged, that I am comforted when I'm sad and that someone laughs with me when I'm happy. And that's what you've given me and much more. Pops, I love my job, despite its sometimes cruel and dangerous sides. And I love the people whom I'm working with. They are wonderful friends and meanwhile also my family." Joann smiled at her father, hugged and squeezed him. "I'm the person that I want to be, carry on the profession that I want to do, with people on my side, I want to have there. Everything is good the way it is. And if you now will help me to get back G and Marty, then my life is back on track."

Scott returned the embrace. "Well, come, Little One, let's go over everything again and look for the missing piece."

Arm in arm, father and daughter went back into the house.

…

Nate directly set out for headquarters. He was sure that Hetty still was there, and wanted to clarify a few things at once.

As Nate had expected, Hetty was sitting at her desk.

"Mr. Getz, what are you doing here so late?" Hetty was mildly surprised, because she knew about the meeting.

"I need some answers, Hetty. For Callen and Deeks." Nate gave his superior a level look. "The traces lead to the office of the SECNAV. Someone who has enough power to put you on a blacklist, who took away one of your employees over Director Vance's head and also has connections to the highest circles of the L.A.P.D.. Either he has excellent computer skills on his own or can afford to pay someone with these skills." Nate paused. "Hetty, do you know someone, who fits this description?"

Thoughtfully, Hetty leaned back in her chair. "Why do you think, Mr. Getz, I have to know someone like that?"

Nate sighed. "Because it's not against the OSP or against this special team. Someone wants to affect you, Hetty. Everyone else is just a pawn sacrifice."

"What makes you feel so certain of that, Nate?"

The use of his first name showed Nate that Hetty was seriously concerned.

"If an agent is injured or dies in service, as a superior one always ask oneself, to what extent one is to blame for it, or whether one could have prevented it. If you lose an agent, Hetty, you think about your retirement. So far, colleagues and supervisors had been able to stop you. This naturally raises the question how you would react when you lose several agents. We are pretty sure that both Callen's and Deeks' operations are intended to kill them without letting it look like murder. In addition, the current situation burdens Sam, Kensi and Joann both emotionally and professionally so strongly that in the near future there will inevitably be a fatal error. In the worst case, this error could entail the death of one or more agents." Nate looked at his boss, but Hetty kept her poker face. "You will be out-maneuvered, gradually deprived of your people and then also confronted with their death. Hetty, someone wants to make you suffer very much for something. So, whom do you know who fits that description?"

…

Sam threw a quick glance to Kensi and then focused back on the traffic.

"We all know that you miss him. You have to make no secret of it, Kens."

Kensi did not respond, staring intently out of the window. But after a while she broke her silence.

"We all miss someone and no one talks about it. It's better that way. Otherwise we all would become crazy."

A single tear ran down Kensi's cheek, while her features remained furthermore expressionless.

Sam shook his head. Nobody on this team wore his or her heart on his or her sleeve. But the ties that had developed over the time, had changed some things. They trusted in each other, therefore they got emotional in front of each other. But in recent weeks Kensi and Joann had closed off their innermost being. Sam sighed. How could he take care of the two, if they do not let him get close to them?

When Sam was in front Kensi's house, he again renewed his attempts.

"Kensi, it won't get better unless you talk about it."

"Sam, give it a bone." Kensi got out without deigning to look at him.

…

"How shall we manage all that?" Eric was done and a little discouraged.

Nell gave him a sharp blow to the upper arm. With shock Eric blasted the wheel. Explosively, his adrenaline level surged upward.

"Ouch! Are you nuts, Nell? Do you want me to crash? And why do you strike me?"

"Because you deserve it! We don't need your pessimism now. Pull yourself together!" Nell looked at him sharply. "We all are exhausted. You can relax when this is over."

"But you needn't strike me therefore!" Eric shook his head. "You definitely hang around too often with Kensi and Joann."

Nell's eyes were unreadable. "You act as if this is the first time we have a difficult case. We already have solved other problems."

"None like this, Nell. This is not just a case, we have several cases, which are nested into each other. And we don't get a step closer to the solution. Day by day the risk for Callen and Deeks increases. Each day that we don't solve the problems could be their last."

Now Nell's gaze became gentle. "Everyone of us is worried, but you really are too pessimistic. The two of them can take good care of themselves. We have to trust them to do so. And they have to trust that we will do everything possible to help them." Nell fell quiet and considered Eric attentively. "If anyone can solve these cases in the case, then you and me. I know that for sure. And also everyone else knows that."

Eric was silent for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at Nell's, he turned to her directly.

"Thank you, Nell."

She smiled at him and gave him another blow to the arm, but this time gently.

"You're welcome."

…

Peterson had took his leave of Matt and Renko in front of Scott's house by saying that old men had to go to bed early. He had a wolfish grin on his face, so that the two young men did not believe a word of it. But they did not ask him.

"Let's go for a beer." Matt looked invitingly at Renko.

"Sure, why not. Where do you want to go?"

Briefly the two of them discussed and then agreed to a small, unobtrusive bar, not too far away. They chose a table in the background. From there they could keep an eye on the room. Silently they drank a few sips of their beer.

"How bad are things really?" Matt looked quizzically at Renko. "As far as I'm aware of it, you have no detailed information and everyone still believes that Deeks and Callen are in trouble."

Renko nodded, he knew Matt's concerns. "Basically, this is exactly the explanation. Of course, it is often that agents are lent to other agencies or within the agency to other departments. But the superior in question will be regularly informed, at least about the fettle of the agent, even if he or she doesn't know where the agent is currently used. This is not the case with Callen. Hetty told us that she doesn't even know who is his leading agent. One refuses to tell her anything."

"Okay, I understand. But Deeks? He simply is cop at the L.A.P.D. and none of your agents. They have the right to withdraw him and use him otherwise at any time. And if he is undercover, no one will get any information about him. For his protection."

"Sure, Matt, we do know that. It is the point of time at which he is withdrawn. Yeah, of course, that could have happened every day. But on the same day as Callen? That's a remarkable coincidence. There is something else. On his last mission for the L.A.P.D. Deeks was scheduled for a trafficker and has been betrayed by a dirty cop. That he is still alive, he owes Callen, Sam and Kensi. Then he became a liaison officer to NCIS. Now he is deployed again in such a case, one that is much bigger. This may not be a coincidence."

"Maybe you're right, Mike, maybe not. In any case, Deeks can take care for himself."

"Sure, Matt, we all can do that. Unless we are lured into a trap. With his behavior, Deeks has made himself a lot of enemies at the L.A.P.D., regardless of the fact that he's a really good cop. The opportunity is perfect. The L.A.P.D. could get rid of a difficult employee and a severe blow is administered to the OSP."

"Your statements sound very logical, Mike, but you have no proof."

"When you have so many doubts, Matt, why do you help us?" Renko was really surprised. Then he became suspicious. "Do you aspire to Kensi?"

Now Matt laughed. "No, absolutely not. Kensi's a great woman, we are fond of each other and we have fun flirting with each other. But that's all. I know for sure that I don't stand a chance with Kensi." He became serious again. "I'll help you, because I believe you, even if you have no proof. You are all nuts, therefore Deeks probably fits in so well with you, but above all, everyone of you has an incredibly instinct. That's why you are so successful." Suddenly a grin appeared on Matt's face. "Well, and whenever I need a few people for an absolute crazy plan, I know where I can find them."

Now Renko had to laugh. "Oh yeah, definitely!"

…

Callen lay in the shelter of an overhanging rock, wrapped tightly in a blanket, without a warm fire, listening in the darkness. He had escaped the fire alive, if only just, and did not want to betray his position by a fire. Although it was damn cold. His thoughts wandered. Callen thought of Joann. From the beginning he had loved her smile. To see her smiling made him immensely happy. His task was difficult and dangerous, but he would do anything to survive. Callen was eager to return to that smile. Due to Joann he had more than just the goal to get the job done.

…

Deeks was lying on his bed, his hands crossed behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, almost on the verge of exhaustion, but could not sleep. Or did not want. Deeks was not sure about that. Something was happening that he did not understand. Normally, it took months or years before one could get close to the top people of an organization like this slave traders ring. But he was working on this case only a few weeks and already has reached a surprisingly high position in the hierarchy. There was only one explanation: They knew that he was a cop. In turn this led to the question why they had kept him alive. Deeks sighed deeply. Then his mind drifted to Kensi. He missed his hard-hitting girl-friend, her pointed remarks. Deeks was sure that Sam and Joann would take care for her. He was more concerned about how Kensi would deal with him being killed in this mission. She had already lost too many people who were important to her. It had taken so long, until Kensi had opened to him and let him into her life. She would close herself harder than an oyster. For this reason alone he had to come out of this mission alive.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Actions

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 4 - First Actions**

Joann sat on her surfboard, watching the sunrise over the city. Actually, she had not wanted to surf as long as Deeks was not back. He was a good teacher, but she had not had enough time to learn to surf properly. However, Sam had given Joann food for thought. She had to agree with him: Deeks would not understand that she had not been on the surfboard anymore. Joann did not dare to surf the big waves on her own, but today they had the right size for a beginner. Finally, she began to paddle.

…

Sam ran. Once again. While his body was doing automatically what it should do, Sam's mind was working overtime. Again he went through everything, digesting all the information they had gathered so far. No matter how many times he went through everything, something was missing. But he was not on it.

…

Kensi was at loggerheads with the sandbag. Repeatedly she punched and kicked it. Nevertheless, her frustration did not become less. If Deeks had accepted the offer of Hetty, he now would be an agent with the NCIS and would not work in a extremely dangerous case with no protection and backing. Damned idiot! Furiously her fists were pounding on the sandbag.

…

Renko trained in the weight room. Actually, he was only as a temporary support in the team, but he was no less concerned about Callen and Deeks as his colleagues. Each time he came into this team, he was not an outsider or an occasional guest, but a full-fledged member. That was not taken for granted. He was also sure that everyone from that team would go to his rescue, if it would be necessary. They were a pretty crazy bunch, but also extremely loyal. That could be both good and bad. Renko frowned slightly.

…

Brooding, Nate sat at his desk. Hetty had sent for him not only to support the team personnel. The whole situation burdened each agent also emotionally. But so far only Kensi and Joann had come to him for talking. As long as he has been an active member of this unit, they had trusted him. Possibly, that was not true anymore. That bothered Nate.

…

Again Eric abused the expensive technical equipment of the OSP, as he ran his computer game on the big screens of the ops. He was supposed to continue to search for the person who had caused the commands to Callen and Ray. But he needed a distraction to clear his head. Somehow he had become obsessed by his investigation and could get no further. Eric sighed slightly and dedicated himself to his next opponent.

…

Nell startled. She sat in the technician area and had apparently fallen asleep on her laptop. Nell had begun to search in really sensitive files. She had been so intensely busy that she had forgotten the time. Eventually, Nell was overwhelmed by fatigue. She brought back her laptop from sleep mode and stared with wide eyes on the on-screen-display.

…

Thoughtfully, Hetty poured herself a cup of tea. Nothing was going how it should be. It was seldom that she completely lost control over a situation. Only the effort of her people had prevented that it had came to the worst. Well, at least so far. Hetty sighed deeply and took a sip of tea. But it had not the usual calming effect on her. Hetty sighed again.

…

Joann was on her way to headquarters, when her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie."

"Gibbs. Do you have something to write, Agent MacKenzie?"

With squealing tires Joann stopped at the curb and grabbed in the glove box for a pad and a pen.

"Go ahead, Agent Gibbs."

He rattled down a few data, which Joann wrote down quickly. She recognized immediately that these were coordinates.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"I haven't done that for you, Agent MacKenzie. Tell Callen, he shall call me when he is back."

"I will."

Joann was not sure if Gibbs had still heard her. She shook her head. The man was really strange. He had a very good reputation as an NCIS investigator. But she could not understand the way he treated her just because she and G offended against one of his strange rules. Finally, the fact was that her team was extremely successful. So far they had not let themselves be deterred to do good work by their personal relationships. The opposite was true.

After she finally had a trace to Callen, Joann had to control herself in order not to drive too fast. When she arrived at the headquarters, she went straight to Eric.

"Show me where that is."

Joann slammed the pad on the desk of a stunned Eric.

"What, Joann, no 'Good morning, Eric.' or ' How are you, Eric?' or maybe just a 'please'?"

Eric made no attempt to enter the data into his computer. Relentlessly Joann pushed him, still sitting in his chair, aside and entered the data herself. A few moments later a map appeared on the big screen.

"There is G."

Eric did not take Joann's point, and looked at her confused.

"Where did you get these coordinates?"

Sam walked over to Joann. She had not even noticed that the team had followed her.

"Gibbs has called and passed them to me."

"That's a pretty rough neighborhood." Sam frowned. "Did Gibbs tell you if G is in trouble?"

"No, Sam, he just gave me the coordinates and then hang up." Joann also frowned. Unlike Sam, she did not immediately know at the sight of coordinates or a map section where the place was.

Sam looked over to Joann, who still stood at Eric's place. "You don't know where that is, right?" Joann shook her head. "This is the border area between Afghanistan, Pakistan and Iran."

"Bloody hell!"

Sam grinned weakly. "I couldn't have said it any better, Jo."

"And what next?"

Sam shrugged. "Despite the information from Gibbs that is still a large area. Moreover a rather unclearly one. We could search there months without finding G. In addition, we don't know whether he is really in trouble. For this he would have to get in touch with us."

"And if he can't do that?"

The two looked at each other silently. A slight cough made the two to break the eye contact and turning around. Hetty had entered the ops.

"Agent Gibbs has answered." Hetty did not ask.

Joann nodded. "Yeah. But what next?"

Hetty stepped closer to the map and looked at it intensely. "I care about that." With resolute steps, Hetty left the ops.

…

The rest of the day they applied themselves to their normal work. The crimes did not stop just because three of them were not there. Joann pulled herself together. G would be rightly cross with her when she would not do her job properly because of her concerns about him. Today, door-to-door was indicated, a necessary but tedious task.

"I have a feeling that there are only three kinds of witnesses: deaf-mute, loquacious and blind. Don't the people pay attention, what is happening around them?" Annoyed Joann shook her head.

Mike laughed. "You ought to know that by now. Everyone out there is running around with blinders on. Like the three monkeys: see nothing, hear nothing, say nothing."

"Yeah, of course, I know. Dunno, today it just bugs me more than usual." Joann flopped herself into her chair, closed her eyes and muttered a few unintelligible words to herself.

"What?" Mike looked questioningly at Joann.

"Hm?" Joann opened her eyes and answered Mike's questioning look.

"I wanted to know what you've said because I didn't understand you."

"Oh, I see. I just was wishing for a massage. Someone who cares about my tense shoulder and my headaches." Embarrassed Joann shrugged her shoulders.

Mike smiled understandingly. "You miss Callen, alright."

"Hey, Mike, don't get me wrong, yes? I enjoy working with you."

This time the agent laughed. "But I'm not your first choice for a massage." Renko winked at her. "I just can live with that."

Joann laughed and then started, sighing slightly, with her paperwork. To be a federal agent was not really a glamorous profession, even though she once in a while was allowed to wear designer outfits.

…

While Joann packed up her stuff, her family cell phone rang. Scott sent her a message that she was reading with a frown.

"All right, Jo?" Curiously, Kensi looked over to her friend.

"Pops is at Jason's and wants me to go there." Groaning, Joann put her phone into her bag. "Really, I love the twins, but today I'm not able to do this."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Go there, of course, Kensi. What am I supposed to do otherwise?"

With a chuckle Kensi looked after her friend, who annoyed left headquarters.

"It seems that today it's not her day, what, Kens?" Sam had joined in.

"No, not really." Thoughtfully, Kensi looked at her current partner, but asked no questions. "She'll get it right."

"Yeah, I know. We all will do."

…

The twins welcomed her aunt stormily and outdid each other in telling Joann their news. At the same time they reported about the school and their athletic successes. Joann had difficulties to do justice to both of them. Eventually, her father saved her by shooing the children back to their homework. He thrusted a cup of tea into Joann's hand.

"Little One, you really look bushed."

"Thanks, Pops. It was a tough day." Joann hesitated, looked over her father's shoulder. But the children were gone obediently into their rooms. "We know where G is." Briefly Joann told him about the new information.

"Hetty will find out, what you have to know. Then you can get G out there."

"What if I'm wrong, Pops, if G isn't in trouble?"

Scott paused for a moment before he replied to his daughter. "If I have learned something in the years as a soldier, then to trust my instincts. I'm sure you've learned that in your job as well. So build on it. If you think that G is in trouble, then this is so."

"And what if I'm just worried because I love him?"

"Of course you're even worried for that reason. But our instinct for people who are important to us, is much more reliable. That's also why we doubt about it. Don't do it, Little One." Scott looked thoughtfully at his daughter. "What about Deeks? The two of you are very close friends."

Joann nodded. "I'm sure that one wants to get rid of him. Whoever 'one' is. But I think that he currently isn't in acute danger. Not like G. However, I also feel that it's only a matter of time before this situation changes. I just don't know what I should do about it. In both cases."

"Like I said, Little One, trust Hetty. She may have been in the wars recently, but she is not devastated. Moreover, you haven't to find a solution on your own. Finally, you're a team."

Joann's smile was just a pale imitation of her usual beaming one, but Scott was calmed down.

"Thanks, Pops. But now tell me, why are we here and not at yours and where are Jason and Carol?"

Scott sighed. "This morning Jason was flown on a ship because of a case. It will probably take a few days. And then this afternoon I received a call from Carol. Her law firm sends her to Miami. One of their clients got into legal trouble there and she's the only one in her law firm who is approved in Florida. So I stepped in and will take care of the twins until they are back. You can also stay here. Carol says the twins can share a room for a short time. She suggests that you sleep in Chloe's room while I take the guest room." Joann's pretty horrified gaze interrupted Scott. "What's up, Little One? Is this a problem?"

"Pops, I love Chloe and Jesse, but that doesn't work. Not now. I can't be the attentive aunt, with the concerns and problems that I have now. Sorry, Pops, but I'd rather be alone at G's house." Joann sighed at the sight of the facial expression of her father. "Pops, it's better that way. You took care for me very well. Without you I wouldn't have got through the past weeks. But the kids and me, that doesn't work at the moment, not really."

Scott looked attentively at his daughter, then nodded slowly. "I don't like to say that, but you're probably right. The twins aren't stupid. They would soon realize that something is wrong with you. And we couldn't tell them what's going on." He sighed. "All right, Jo" With a mischievous grin, he then added: "And who cares for your healthy diet now?"

Laughing, Joann clasped his father in her arms. "I'll take care of myself, I promise."

…

The house was as unnaturally empty as before. But for the first time since G was away, Joann felt no longer grown stiff inside. The clues were small, but finally Joann had hope that G would come back. Alive. And Deeks also.

…

Callen crept cautiously through the canyon. Again and again his pursuers found him. No method he tried was successful. Callen did not understand the world anymore. He had got rid of his complete clothes and 'got' himself local wardrobe. Therefore he could not carry a transmitter, which betrayed his position. He had not sent off a radio message, no distress signal and, apart from the thieved clothes, also had no contact with locals. He subsisted on what he could find in nature. He knew how to avoid or hide tracks. Nevertheless, they found him again and again. Slow but steady Callen became clear that he would not come out here alone. He had to get help, whether he liked it or not.

Spontaneously, he changed his direction. By giving a wide berth, he approached one of the camps of his pursuers. It was a cloudless night. The quarter-full moon gave only little light. As Callen had to give up his full equipment, he also had no more binoculars to observe the camp. According to this, he approached cautiously. However, his opponents were careless and had only a few guards on watch. A single man posed no threat to them. Callen managed to sneak into the camp unseen and unheard. At one of the tents were large radio antennas. That was his goal. Again, there were no guards. After a careful look into the tent, Callen went in. It was empty. Quickly, he got an overview. To send a distress signal was a big risk, because Callen did not know who would get it. Finally he decided on a frequency and got going. He repeated the message a few times before he changed the frequency and started again from scratch. Eventually he was done, left the tent and disappeared, still unnoticed, in the dark.

…

After everyone had left, Sam sat in front of his laptop and activated the coordinates that Gibbs had passed through. For a moment he looked thoughtfully at the map before he activated more information. For a while, Sam worked intensively and took notes on a pad. Finally, he went through everything again. The result was not really satisfactory, but Sam did not see any other way. Wearily, he saved everything. Actually, Sam wanted to show Hetty his data and talk to her about it, but his boss was not in place. He decided that the conversation had time until the next day and went home.

…

Relieved, Hetty put the phone down. Not all of her informants pretended not to know her any more. And some of her contacts still were willing to help her. These were good signs.

…

It was strange to be alone for breakfast again. But as Joann had promised her father to take care of herself properly, she made time for it. Actually, Joann wanted to read at breakfast, but could not concentrate on her book. She could not get the worry about G out of her head. And then was there still this indefinite feeling, which concerned Marty. They desperately needed more information. A call from Deeks would even be better. Sighing, Joann shook her head, swallowed the last bite and went on her way to headquarters.

…

Renko looked pretty critical at Kensi. She had clearly not slept much. Probably Kensi was too much worried about Deeks. For a moment, Renko was tempted to pull his colleague's chain with a pointed remark. After another look, he refrained from this idea. That was not the right time.

Sam went straight to Hetty's office. He wanted to talk to her about his plan. But as the night before, it was empty. Shaking his head, he went to his desk.

Directly behind Sam, Joann hastened round the corner to her seat, cursing and swearing violently over the motorists in Los Angeles.

Sam laughed. "You're long enough here to have gotten used to it. However, you scold every time you get into a jam."

"Because I'll never get used to this idiotic Sunday drivers! Most of them don't even deserve their driver's license! They should have to walk! They don't drive a car, but park their vehicles on the highway!"

Kensi and Renko joined in Sam's laughter. There was nothing Joann could get so exited over than drivers. Her rants always made everyone laugh. The fun was interrupted by Eric's whistle. He did not say a word, but just waved them all up.

The Ops looked downright deserted, because except Nell, Eric and Hetty no one was there. Astonished, the four agents looked at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last night a message from Mr. Callen was received. His cover is blown and he is on the run. For some inexplicable reason, Mr. Callen cannot shake off his pursuers and urgently has to be brought out of there." Hetty saw a mixture of relief and apprehension in the faces of her agents. "That was the good news." Joann became as white as a sheet, as Hetty did not go on immediately. "The bad news is that he won't get help by officials. Mr. Callen has been 'lent' from the NCIS to the CIA. Because he was uncovered, he is on his own now."

"G would never again work for the CIA. Why is he underway on behalf of them?" Joann was not pale anymore.

"Unfortunately I don't have enough information to answer your question, Miss MacKenzie. But I assume, they have presented Mr. Callen with a fait accompli on site."

"I fly over and get G out of there, Hetty. Last night I worked out an appropriate plan, so I'm prepared for the worst-case scenario." Sam pushed a USB stick to Hetty. "I'm ready to fly in half an hour."

But Hetty shook her head. "I won't let you go there on your own, Mr. Hanna. We don't know why Mr. Callen is found again and again. The two of you have no greater chance than Mr. Callen on his own."

"Sam is not on his own, I'll go with him." The resolute facial expression of Joann spoke volumes.

Kensi and Renko nodded, not less resolute. "So do we."

Before Hetty was able to comment on that, Sam shook his head. "Jo, that's a military operation. You are an excellent agent, but you never have been a soldier. You lack the necessary training for this type of operation. Think of your 'excursion' in the Mexican desert." Sam then turned to Kensi and Renko. "This is true for you, too, at least in parts. You are also not trained accordingly."

"But I am."

Puzzled, everyone turned around to the door. No one dared to enter the ops when Hetty had declared it as 'restricted zone'. Nevertheless, now someone was standing in the doorway and looked at everyone.

"Ray!"

Before he even had a chance to escape, he was embraced strongly by Joann. Ray could just take a deep breath, as Kensi clasped him in her arms not less firmly. Fortunately for Ray, Sam and Renko were content with a powerful handshake.

Curiously, Joann looked at her partner. "You ought to be at Quantico. What are you doing here?"

Ray just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that I have been spied on and monitored long enough. The idiots should look for another goal." He looked his partner straight in the eye. "I won't let them use me to get you. So I packed my stuff, gave them a bit of my mind and I took the last flight to L.A.." Now Ray addressed himself to Sam. "Just in time, I think. When do we fly, Sam? You can inform me underway."

Hetty chuckled about the young man. He clearly could not deny who had trained him. Eventually she became serious again.

"I have to agree Mr. Hanna's estimation. The three of you are not trained for this type of use. Seals, however, are." Hetty looked at Sam. "I have called in a few favors, after I got the news about Mr. Callen. A Seal team will support you. Miss Jones will send you all relevant information to your phone. Your flight leaves in an hour, the necessary equipment is available locally, Mr. Hanna. Oh, and take Mr. Wingate along." A faint smile flashed over Hetty's face. "Navy Seals never work alone, Mr. Hanna."

Sam and Ray nodded briefly and then were gone.

…

Callen hoped that he had found a safe hiding place for the day. In the night he had gone away from the camp so far as possible. No one should realize that he had sent a message. But there was still the problem, why his opponents could locate him so quickly. Meanwhile, Callen had determined that they needed more time when he was in low-lying areas. This pointed to a transmitter, even if Callen had no idea how that was possible. Exhausted, he eventually fell asleep.

…

Tired Deeks slammed the door behind him. He would not have much time, perhaps only a few hours, but probably less. His suspicion had been confirmed. The bosses of the slave trafficking ring knew that he was a cop. However, Deeks had no explanation for him being still alive. It was as if the bosses were waiting for permission to kill the undercover police officer. Today, the tide had turned. By chance, Deeks had overheard a conversation that was not meant for his ears. His death has been prepared. When the confirmation came, they would take him on a ship and deep-six him off the coast. His body would never be found. It was time to ask for help.

Deeks knew his fake flat had been searched several times, but no one had found the emergency hiding place. Now he took out the hidden things: his weapon with ammunition, a cell phone and a small box. This he opened first. Inside were an earwig and a button camera. He put in the earwig and carefully sewed on the button camera. Then he activated the "agent needs assistance" signal on the cell phone. Inwardly Deeks thanked Eric for these electronic toys. Only a few hours after he had left the headquarters, a 'gift package' arrived at his place. Deeks had managed to smuggle these goods in this mission, past his superiors. Now he hoped that they would receive the distress signal in the headquarters of the OSP.

…

Silently, Ray and Sam sat in the plane that would bring them to Afghanistan.

Sam had informed Ray on the way to the airport. Now there was not much to discuss. Actually, Ray should sleep, it would be a strenuous operation. But instead he was worried about whether he could keep up with the Seals. He was a Marine, well trained and physically in top shape. The time at Quantico has indeed annoyed him, but the training had been excellent. Nevertheless, he was not a Seal. Thoughtfully, Ray looked over to Sam.

"You'll cope with it, Ray, otherwise I wouldn't have taken you along." Sam knew exactly what thoughts crossed the mind of his colleague. Seriously he looked at the young man. "G needs all the help he can get, otherwise he would have sent no distress call. We both know him well enough to find him, even if he isn't able to contact us any more." Suddenly Sam grinned. "And if you again have second thoughts about being my backing, think of Joann. If we don't find G, we no longer need to return to Los Angeles."

Ray returned the grin. "I don't think there is any place in this world where we can hide from Jo, if we don't find G."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes she really can be very frightening." Then he became serious again. "Try to sleep, Ray. As soon as we are landed, we don't get much sleep anymore."

…

Nell ran down the stairs so fast that she could barely slow down. Slithering she stopped at the bullpen. Surprised, Kensi and Joann looked at the small analyst.

"He has sent the distress signal!"

Confused, the two women looked at each other.

"Who has sent which distress signal, Nell?"

"Deeks, of course! The 'agent needs assistance' signal! We know where he is, Kensi!" Then Nell turned around and rushed back up the stairs.

Irritated, the women looked at their cells and exchanged a quick glance. Afterwards they followed Nell in the ops.

"Nell, where are Nate and Mike? And why didn't we get the signal on our phones?"

"Don't know where the men are." Nell let appear a map on the big screen. "Eric has prepared Deeks' phone so that his distress signal is directly led into the ops. Just to make sure it will be noticed without fail."

Joann nodded and then stepped back out onto the balustrade. First, she let out a shrill whistle. When no one appeared, Joann took a deep breath and yelled across trough headquarters.

"Nate! Mike! We have a trace of Deeks!"

A lot of employees turned to her, very amazed, but Nate and Renko did not show up. Shaking her head Joann disappeared in the ops. There, Kensi had tackled the problem a little quieter and sent a message on the mobile phones of the two men.

"We are not waiting for the them, Nell. Get started." Joann was quite resolute. At the moment she could do nothing for G, but maybe she could help Marty.

"A couple of minutes ago, we received the signal. I could locate it quite quickly. Meanwhile, it moves."

"You mean, Deeks moves." Kensi glanced over to Nell.

"Yes, and pretty quickly." Eric joined them. "Probably he is sitting in a car. Also, his earwig is turned on, but I hear only noise. He has a button camera, too, but it just sends black." Eric was pretty irritated. "I'm trying to find the error."

Kensi stared at the map. "Where is he going? And why has he sent the signal and doesn't contact us directly?"

"I want to hear this 'noise' and show me the error pattern of the camera, Eric."

Lost in thought Joann looked at the transmission of Deeks' button camera. Eric was right, it was black, but not only.

"I've seen anything like that...but when and where...what makes such a picture..." Joann frowned. "Eric, what does the earwig transmit?"

The computer technician activated the soundtrack of the signal. Joann closed her eyes and listened to the sound.

"What have you there? Sounds as if the mic would be under a pillow." Renko entered the ops.

"But of course! I know what's going on!" Joann sounded a little triumphantly. "Someone has taken a sack or something like that over Marty's head. That dampens the sounds. It also chafes against the ear and hair. The result is this noise. The sack also blankets the button camera. The picture is not constantly 'black'. Sometimes a flash of light appears. As soon as the sack is removed, we can see and hear." Then Joann turned to Kensi and Nell. "Do you have any idea where Marty will be brought?"

Nell shook her head. "Based on the information from Detective Peterson I've found out a lot about the slave trafficking ring. It surrounds itself with a lot of bogus companies. I've started to create a list of real estate for all the companies because I thought that might lead us to Deeks. But in the direction there is no corresponding property. Or at least I still haven't found one." Nell let appear Deeks' signal on the map with the properties.

Renko glanced at Joann before he pointed to an area of the map. "I don't like to say this, but might they go to the sea? There are a number of small piers. Because there are no longer enough fishermen, the owners also rent their moorings to private boats. The ring surely has several boats of different sizes. By sea, you can easily smuggle in illegals."

"Miss Jones, Mr. Beal, find out which boats are registered there. And hurry up." Accompanied by Nate, Hetty had entered the ops. "The three of you immediately hit the road. We will keep you informed. And take Mr. Getz along."

Promptly the agents rushed towards the exit.

"Miss MacKenzie, one moment please."

Amazed, Joann slowed down and turned to her boss. "Yes?"

"If you are looking for someone the next time, please do so a little more quiet. You don't have to scare everyone who works here."

Joann could not prevent from turning beet-red. "Of course, Hetty, copy that." She quickly left the ops and ran behind her colleagues.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Successes

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 5 - First Successes**

Together with the Seal team, Sam and Ray worked out a plan. The Seals had scrutinized Ray. Because Sam was an ex-Seal, they trusted his judgment. It was clear to everyone that this would be a dangerous operation. But when did Seals ever have harmless operations? Nevertheless, the men intensely went over their actions again and again. As far as possible they wanted to avoid mistakes.

While the Seal team left the meeting room, Ray stayed, staring at the map. In silence, Sam walked next to his colleague and waited.

"We need quite a long time to reach this area. Will Callen persevere so long? I mean he doesn't even know that we are on our way."

"G can persevere as long as it's necessary. We can't inform him at the moment, but as soon as we are there we will find a way." Sam sounded more confident than he felt. But he did not want Ray to be worried too much. It was an undeniable fact that G had got through quite a lot of things.

…

Chalk-white Nate clung to his seat. Kensi's driving style has always been a borderline one. But now she drove like a Formula One racing driver, only that she was on the streets of Los Angeles and not on a racetrack. Joann, who drove the second car, had no problems to follow Kensi. Unlike Nate, Mike was sitting pretty relaxed next to Joann. He smiled in the face of Nate's horrified exclamation, which all could hear through their earwigs.

"Stop it at last, Nate, I'm getting numb! I won't crash. Follow Mike's example, he doesn't say a word."

"Probably because he is completely paralyzed with fear!" Nate gasped in horror as Kensi very nearly dodged a stationary vehicle. "Kensi!"

"Oh, shut up, Nate!" Kensi floored it.

Joann sighed softly. Probably Kensi was the best driver of them, but now she was clearly taking too high a risk.

"Kensi, drive a little slower. We can't help Marty, if we are involved in an accident."

Kensi did not answer, but reduced the pace. Joann nodded approvingly and then called Eric.

"Have you been able to ascertain what is their purpose?"

"No, Joann, Nell is still looking."

"She shall hurry up." Joann hesitated briefly, and then decided to trust her gut feeling. "I think we are running out of time."

…

Callen was exhausted. The weather had worsened it rained constantly. In addition, it was cold. Due to the fact he could not light a fire, Callen felt miserable cold most of the time. Because he was on the move, except at night, Callen had little opportunity to search for food. All told slowly but steady got him at the end of his rope. Callen could only hope that his message had reached the intended recipients and help was on the road now. However, there was still the problem how the help should find him. About that Callen would worry later. First he wanted to come through the night. Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him. Tomorrow he would take care of dry clothes and food.

…

Deeks tried not to lose his nerve. He had hoped to send signals to headquarters with the earwig and the button camera. But the sack over his head made this impossible. As soon as he was on the boat, he would be dead. His kidnappers gave no rise to doubts. Deeks wished he had previously requested assistance. Now Kensi would again lose a partner.

…

"Hey, guys, I've found something. A fishing trawler, which is registered on one of the front companies of the organization. The signal of Deeks is still approximately half an hour distant from the small port, in which it lies." Nell sounded very excited.

"Can we catch them up, or perhaps even overtake them, Nell?" Renko looked on his Tablet PC, on which Deeks' signal flashed and now another point appeared.

"Not with the car, Mike."

Renko and Joann exchanged a quick glance before Joann focused on the traffic again.

"And in which way, Nell? We can't fly with our cars, even if Kensi just tries this."

Hetty chuckled as she listened to her people. Thanks to Kensi's driving style, the four agents were already much further than she had expected.

"Flying doesn't help you, you have to swim."

"What?" Even Nate forgot for a moment that he was sick to his stomach. "Did you say 'swim', Nell?"

Eric looked over to his colleague. The small analyst grinned broadly before she deigned an answer.

"You have to take a boat, a fairly quick one. Then you can shorten the curve of the coast, and head them off right at the harbor."

"Okay, and where do we get that fast boat? They don't lie just around the beach." Renko was pretty skeptical. At that moment, another point appeared on his map.

"There is just the right boat for you. So you can be faster than they." Nell transferred a few data.

Renko nodded, after he had read them. "Yes, you're right, therewith we can manage it. Kensi, you heard Nell. We don't follow Deeks any longer. Drive in the new direction."

…

Pressed closely to the ground, Callen looked down on the camp. There he would find what he needed: dry clothes, food and maybe a sleeping bag or warmer blanket. Thus he would make ands meet a few more days.

The men had left the camp and the children took care of the little herd. The women did their usual activities.

Cautiously, Callen approached the camp from the rear. He could not imagine that the men left the camp entirely unguarded. The closer he came to the tents, the more cautious Callen was. Then he discovered two guards. Older men who were no longer able to go on longer trips into the mountains. But they still could use their weapons and were not to be underestimate as an opponent.

Long experience combined with a little luck brought Callen in one of the tents, without being noticed. Silently, he packed up everything that could somehow be useful to him. Unfortunately, there was not so much food in the tent as Callen had wished for. But there were plenty of dry clothes and actually a sleeping bag. As a special bonus, he found a pair of binoculars, ancient, but in a perfect condition. Callen made a package of everything and left the tent.

This time he was not so lucky. One of the women saw him and promptly began to scream. The men immediately opened fire on him. Sidestepping like a rabbit, Callen run away from the camp. The bullets missed him by a hair's breadth. Splinters of rocks, which were hit by the bullets, hit his face. Callen crouched a little lower, but ran on undeterred and eventually escaped.

…

Ray and Sam were just before her departure. Once again they checked their equipment. They would drive the first stage, aided by a squad of Marines. Their destination was a small village. There they would get horses, small, powerful mountain ponies, as the terrain was not suitable for vehicles.

"All right?" Sam looked questioningly at his young colleague.

Ray nodded. "Sure. It is..." He shook his head. "All right, Sam, don't worry."

Sam was not satisfied. "Are you sure, Ray? Now you still can go back. Once we're on the road, you have to persevere."

"I'm in, Sam, one hundred percent. I just had to think about that I'm back here. When I left Afghanistan for the last time, I thought it would be forever." Ray swallowed shortly. "I've lost some good friends here. I don't want to lose anybody else."

Expressionless Sam stared at the young man. He sometimes forgot that Ray had been a Marine in use. One did not have to be a Seal in order to have tough jobs and to see bad things. Sam nodded quietly.

"We are here, Ray, so that won't happen. We will bring back Callen, and every one of us will come home. Alive."

Ray held Sam's gaze. He felt that something had changed in his relationship with Sam. Suddenly the Seal seemed to see him as an equal partner and not any more as a beginner. Ray did not know what he had done to deserve this, but he was grateful.

"Yes." Thrusting Ray closed his backpack. "Let's go."

…

With screeching tires Kensi turned into the little harbor. Meanwhile, Nate was completely silent and gave his best not to vomit. As Kensi jumped out of her car, Nate followed much more slowly on rather shaky legs. He breathed deeply a few times.

"Kensi, you're totally crossed! It's a wonder we did not crash!" Joann seethed with anger. "I'm not bent on telling Marty that the police is scraping you from the pavement so you could not free him!"

Kensi just grinned and ignored Joann's rant. "Renko, which berth?"

After a quick look over the area, Renko pointed in one direction. "The second to last place on that jetty."

For a moment the four agents looked at the fence surrounding the area. Kensi then shrugged her shoulders, ran off and climbed over it already. Sighing, the others followed her.

"Wow, hot boat!" Joann forgot her anger on Kensi and threw an enthusiastic view to the powerboat. But then she frowned. "And who of you can handle it? I can't."

Renko got into the boat and briefly had a look at everything. "Nell, that thing is secured with an electronic lock." He told her name and type. "Any idea?"

The answer came from Eric. "We are already working on it. Just a moment." Eagerly everyone was waiting. "Okay, Renko, try this code." Eric transmitted a series of numbers.

Renko keyed them in and grinned when the safety latch sprang open. "All on board, we put out to sea immediately. Kensi, cast off the front rope, Joann, the rear one. Nate, sit down, buckle up and try not to puke."

Renko started the engines. Kensi quickly sat down next to Nate, while Joann buckled up in the seat next to Renko. This time she held the tablet PC, and followed Deeks' signal. Confidently, Renko steered the boat out of the port and then accelerated.

…

Callen sighed with relief. At last he was warm again and his stomach did not growl any more. A meal, dry clothes and a warm sleeping bag ensured that Callen did no longer feel so exhausted. Now he would hold out as long as it would be necessary.

While he was lying in the sleeping bag, he wondered how he could get in touch with his people. Where would he start if he had to look for himself? The camp, from which he had sent his distress signal would be a good start. Only that he was quite far away from there in the meantime. In his mind's eye appeared the map of the area. He would have to draw attention to himself. Suddenly Callen knew what he had to do. The risk was enormous, but the area was too large, that someone would find him just like that. Slowly Callen worked out his plan.

…

The drive to the village was a bumpy affair. There was no proper road, just a rutted dirt road. Everyone was very tense, because everywhere could be snipers.

Ray had gone through this and also had to watch how good Marines, who had been his friends, had been injured and killed. He did not want to re-experience that, under no circumstances. Ray glanced at Sam. Since they were on the road, the big Seal had kept a straight face.

Sam could not stop thinking. He already had have such a bad feeling as G went. But now the worries about his friend made him almost mad. He hoped that G would find a way to tell him where he was.

…

"Hetty, we have a problem. They drive to a small private marina, not the fishing harbor, where the trawler is." Eric had no explanation on hand.

Hetty looked at the map with the signals. "Miss Jones, did you found any other records of boats?"

"No, Hetty, the fish trawler was the only one. I check the list of registered boats in the marina." At the speed of light Nell's finger flew over the keyboard. "No apparent connection to the slave trafficking ring. I have no idea what they want there."

"Mr. Beale?"

"I found a couple of cameras, Hetty." Eric let the images appear on the big screen. "We should be able to see which boat they will take."

…

"You have to be faster, Mike, otherwise we are not able to catch them." Joann looked over to Renko, before she again concentrated on the Tablet PC. "We must reach them before they leave the port. There they have too many witnesses to put Marty away."

"Hold on!" Renko pushed the throttle forward.

The trip became more turbulent. Nate tried to concentrate on something else, so that he had not to vomit.

Because of her inner tension Kensi grit her teeth so tightly together that her jaw ached. She threw a quick look at Joann. Kensi had no idea from where Joann always knew when the time ran out for something. Then her gut feeling was apparently working overtime. She worked together long enough with Joann to trust her in that case. At the same time this knowledge worried Kensi even more.

…

Deeks was pulled roughly from the car. Someone pushed him forward so violently that Deeks fell off. With hands tied behind his back he could not keep his balance. The men laughed. Brutal, he was yanked up and pushed forward, though less violently than before. Deeks could see nothing, but his other senses were working. He heard the creaking of a door, and felt that the flooring changed. It also smelled of the sea, but not as fresh as on the ocean, when he was surfing. Deeks was clear that he was on a jetty, so he had to be in a harbor. He was uneasy. Eventually, Deeks was pushed up a few steps. The swaying under his feet told him that he had landed on a boat. This time, Deeks was deliberately pushed to the ground. He heard that the engine was started, then the boat began to move.

Finally, after a few minutes the sack was taken from his head. Facilitated Deeks breathed several times deeply in and out.

…

Just above the derelict houses Callen was lying in the shelter of some rocks and watched the scene with the stolen binoculars. He had been here once already, before his cover was blown. In one of the houses, weapons and ammunition were stored. Callen had decided to steal some of it. In addition, there was a powerful, portable transmitters. So he would get in touch with his people. But it was a huge risk, because this base was well guarded. Significantly better than the camp from where Callen had transmitted his distress signal.

While he was memorizing the rhythm of the guards, Callen fit his plan to the realities. He decided to wait until almost dawn. Then it was light enough that he could see something and dark enough to avoid detection. In addition, the final shift was always very tiring. At its end, the guards often were inattentive. All this would increase his chances. Nevertheless, there were still a lot of ways, why he could fail.

…

"We have video, guys, and audio! Finally, Deeks is transmitting." Eric could hardly hold back his relief. "He is on a motor yacht. You have the transmission...now!"

Kensi was relieved, until she could see the transmission. There were at least four men with Deeks. To this was added the skipper and possibly other men, who were not to see or hear.

"Deeks, we are on our way to you. Hold on." Kensi waited for a response and was relieved, as Deeks coughed. "We come from the sea side in a powerboat. It won't take long."

Joann did not take her look from the Tablet PC. She slowly shook her head. "Mike, we are not fast enough. They are out of the marina any moment."

Renko threw a quick glance at the display, when Joann held out the device to him.

"Okay, hold on for dear life. It will become bumpy." Then he pushed forward the throttle control up to the poster.

Even Kensi gasped as the boat shot ahead. With one hand Joann hold fast onto the seat, as she tried to read the display on the tablet PC in her other hand. Nate just closed his eyes, resigned himself to his fate.

"Nell, Eric, send the L.A.P.D. to the marina and inform the Coast Guard. We don't manage to intercept the men in the marina. Since we don't know how many people are on board, we probably need backup."

"That was already arranged, Miss MacKenzie. The Coast Guard will send as well a helicopter as a boat."

"Thank you, Hetty." Joann gave up the fight with the computer. The ride was too rough. Also the yacht should soon come into view.

…

The night in the small village had been brief. Before dawn, Sam, Ray and the Seals set out on the horses. After sunrise the Marines would set off back. After extensive discussion they decided that the place, from which Callen had sent the distress signal, would be their first goal.

"You don't agree with this decision." Ray did not ask.

"No. G won't be nearby anymore. Probably he will be quite far away. But so long 'quite far away' is no precise location, it doesn't really matter where we start the search."

Ray understood Sam. They did not get any information from the locals. Allegedly Callen was seen nowhere. There was a great probability that some of the villagers were in cahoots with Callen's pursuers. Or at least wanted to stay out of the whole thing for reasons of personal safety. After all, they had been willing to give an approximate local information for the camp with the transmitter. The data correspond to Hetty's information about the source of the distress signal.

Sam sighed softly. "I still hope that G finds a way to contact us once again. Hetty lets monitor the frequencies on which he had sent his distress signal. And a few others, too." Now Sam frowned. "They are really unusual frequencies. Could be that the CIA uses them." He shook his head. "However, we have to be patient and hope for the best."

Ray nodded. "If someone can make it, then Callen."

Silently they rode on.

…

Attentively Deeks watched the men. Something was in the wind. Discreetly, he tried to change his position to offer the button camera a new angle. Deeks was determined to send his team any information that was possible. If he should go west, they needed any evidence to nail the guys down on it.

One of the men was on his cell phone all the time. Again and again he cast glances at Deeks. Not a good sign.

"Hey, guys, if that should be a cruise, the service is really bad. Where's my cocktail? And a bite to eat wouldn't be bad." Deeks grinned at the men. "Otherwise I've definitely not booked coach class." He pointed with his chin on the seat next to him. "I set great value upon comfort."

Deeks could not understand what the man with cell phone said to his sidekick. But he really came to him and pulled him up from the planks.

"Thanks, pal."

Deeks wanted to make himself comfortable on the bench, but the man pushed him roughly to the stern of the boat. There he was again thrown to the ground.

"Hey, is that really necessary? Couldn't you be a little bit more friendly?"

To answer Deeks received a strong stroke in the face.

"Shut up, cop. Or do you want to get a whipping during your last few minutes among the living?"

The grin in Deeks' face looked pained. "Now I want more than ever a cocktail. Or maybe better a beer. And a cigarette. Sentenced to death is always granted a last cigarette."

This time it was not only a stroke. Unerringly, Deeks' stomach, kidney, liver and ribs were hit. Gasping and struggling with an urge to gag, Deeks doubled up on the deck.

…

With considerable dismay everyone had followed the conversation. Deeks' earwig transmitted clearly and distinctly.

Joann threw a quick glance to Renko

"I'll get everything out of this thing, what's possible, Joann. We can be thankful that the sea is so calm today. Otherwise we would have somersaulted long ago."

"There!"

Three pairs of eyes followed Kensi's outstretched arm. She had discovered the yacht.

"Damn, is it fast!" Joann looked incredulous after the motorboat that went away at high speed. "What is that? A camouflaged powerboat?"

"About that. I was able to identify the yacht. Its engine power is just beneath the one of the powerboat."

Nell rattled off some technical information, which only Renko understood. On the questioning looks of his colleagues he gave only a short answer.

"The yacht is fast, we're faster."

…

As quietly as possible Callen climbed down to the ruined village. Creeping from shadow to shadow, he moved toward the house with the weapons. Through a rear window opening Callen climbed into it. The guards at the door did not notice him. Their fire threw a faint light inside. Callen shook his head. The men were careless, at least ammunition and weapons were stored in this building. He made use of both and packed everything into his blanket. Callen tied it into a bundle and finally grabbed one of the weapons. Then he climbed out on the same path on which he had entered.

Callen's next goal was the only building that was still completely intact. Inside were the headquarters with the portable transmitter and the explosives store. Certainly he would not enter there so easy. But Callen had no choice. He needed the transmitter.

On ground floor there were no windows in this building. They were all bricked up. But during his observations Callen had discovered an open one on the first floor. There a piece of cloth fluttered as a privacy shield, so that he did not know what was behind it. But Callen was determined to take the risk.

Over a couple of rocks and debris, he climbed onto the neighboring building. From the roof he had a good view on the window. It was maybe seven feet away and about five feet deeper. Callen checked the bundle, slung the weapon and jumped.

…

The Seals observed the camp from different locations. There, everything was quiet and peaceful. Apparently nobody had noticed that Callen had sent a distress signal a few days ago. As Sam had expected, there were no traces of his partner. For this he was simply too skillfully and too clever.

„We withdraw to the meeting point. Silently."

The team leader was waiting for confirmation before he followed his own statement. A little later everyone met at the agreed location.

"Where do we go from here?" Ray looked questioningly at Sam.

Frowning the ex-Seal had a look at the map and at the aerial photos of the area. He had already done that more than once, but without coming to a conclusion. Quietly, he spoke to himself.

"G needs a radio so he can contact us. He needs weapons to defend himself against his persecutors. Food, weatherproof clothing. The message from G said that he can't shake off his pursuers; that they are always close on his heels. So he cannot set up a camp, he has to keep on the move. What G needs, he has to get on his way. Most locals are nomadic. But there are also a few villages, such as the one where we had been. The only location-safe sources for everything that G needs."

Intently Ray has followed Sam's soliloquy. Now he picked up a marker, looked at the map and photographs and marked the few villages. Then he hesitated.

"Sam, what is that? A village?"

In the meantime, the Seals had gathered around Sam.

"An abandoned village, probably in ruins." One of the Seals gave the answer. "The many wars have made sure that everywhere there are such places."

"Often Taliban are hiding there. Not harmless." The team leader looked thoughtfully at Sam. "How venturesome is your agent?"

"Pretty." Sam looked blankly at the team leader. "Why?"

"If the Taliban are hiding there, there's everything, what your man needs."

Sam and Ray exchanged a quick glance.

"Then we should set out for there."

…

Slowly Deeks recovered his breath and sat up carefully. Slightly moaning, he leaned against railings. What he got to see, did not please him at all. One of the gangsters came up from under deck. He carried an old, rusty, quite heavy looking anchor chain. Before Deeks knew what was happening, he lay on his back, two men held him and two others wrapped the chain around his legs.

"Hey, guys, cut it out! We certainly can agree on it!"

Deeks tried to throw himself back and forth and kicked his legs, but in vain. When his kicking was too much for the men they hit his head brutally against the deck. Deeks lost consciousness.

…

Joann had released her seat belt and now was standing next to Renko. With one hand she desperately held on to the windscreen, while the other clutched a pair of binoculars and looked intently forward.

"I can't exactly recognize it, but they seem to wrap something around Marty's legs...What are they doing?" Abruptly Joann let fall the binoculars on her seat. "Mike, head straight for them, I think they want to throw Marty overboard! Kensi, get ready!"

Kensi did not need to be told twice. Hastily the two women took off their shoes and lay down their weapons. At the last moment Joann thought about taking her car keys from her pants pocket and put the tablet PC for Renko onto the control console.

"Kensi?"

"I'm ready."

Agile, despite the high speed, the women climbed to the rim of the boat and clung to the holder for the awning. Slightly less agile than the women Nate changed his seat and now stood beside Renko. Tensely everyone looked ahead.

…

For a moment, Callen held his breath as parts of the house fell to the ground, but no one had noticed him. With a firm tug, he pulled himself up and climbed through the window. Again Callen did not move and listened to the sounds in the building. Because he only heard sleep noises, he moved cautiously through the room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness inside. First when Callen arrived at the stairs down, he heard the footsteps of a man. The pace was steady, as if someone walked up and down. Probably a guard. Carefully Callen cast a glance down the stairs. Yes, there was the man, directly in front of the open door. Close to the wall Callen went downstairs, step-by-step. Again and again he threw glances upward, eventually he did not want to be surprised by an awakened sleeper.

The moment when the guard walked away from the door, Callen sprinted into the back of the house. He remembered exactly at the location of the explosive. With relief Callen noticed that nothing had changed since his visit here. In the dim light of a hurricane lamp that hung in the hallway of the building, Callen opened his bundle and packed up in no time at all, what he needed: explosives, ignition wires, fuses. In addition, he discovered a box of hand grenades. Carefully carrying his now quite heavy bundle he went into the next room. There he found the old-fashioned, but still fully functional portable radio. Carefully Callen tucked it between his remaining loot and then hung the bundle back round his neck. Now he just had to get out of here without being seen.

…

Hetty, Nell and Eric watched with horror as Deeks was thrown overboard. Then the button camera conked out and the video went black.

"Kensi? Joann?"

But the two female agents did not respond to Eric's call. Both tried not to lose sight of the place where Deeks had gone down.

As the powerboat was approaching the point, Renko became a little slower. "Now!"

Kensi and Joann jumped into the water at the same time, while Renko stepped on the gas again and took up the pursuit.

The underwater visibility was not good, but they could soon discover Deeks. He sank steadily deeper and made no effort to do something about it. With powerful strokes Joann and Kensi dived for him and struggled to reach him. When they finally were within reach, they made short work. Despite the fetters both grabbed an arm and swam towards the water surface.

Joann noted the lack of air. Deeks had been pretty deep, and thanks to the anchor chain, he was damned heavy. The need to breathe became increasingly bigger. Colorful dots appeared before Joann's eyes, her swimming movements became uncoordinated. With the last of her strength Joann broke through the surface and greedily sucked the fresh air.

Kensi did not fare better. Panting, she gasped for air.

"Deeks! Deeks? If you're kidding me, you really will get into trouble!...Deeks?"

Panic rose in Kensi, with difficulty she forced it back.

"Jo, I feel his pulse, but he's not breathing!"

"Are his airways clear?"

Kensi checked that and nodded.

"Then start to ventilate him. I try to keep him up."

The anchor chain pulled Deeks' legs always back down. While Kensi did mouth to mouth resuscitation, Joann tried to keep Deeks at the water surface and to release the anchor chain. But the slave traders had done a great job. The chain was not only mixed up and very close wrapped around the legs, it was also firmly connected by two locks with Deeks' handcuffs. Joann gave up the rescue attempt, and focused only on the fact that Deeks did not sink.

…

The rescue team again left before sunrise. With the help of night vision devices and thanks to the sure-footed horses, they found their way in the darkness.

"That will be two damned long days, Sam."

"I know, Ray."

Sam had become quite silent, after they had decided to head for the deserted village. Two more days to hold out for G. And even if he really would be in the vicinity of it and was not caught until then. A lot of uncertainties.

Ray scrutinized his colleague. He was not less anxious, but neither of them could change the situation somewhat. Without contact with Callen, they only could rely on guesswork. Ray sighed.

"Do you see any way to inform Callen, that we are here?"

Sam shook his head. "We cannot trust anyone. If we ask the locals to keep looking for him, he's dead. If we attract too much attention, G is dead. Or we will be. We have to left the contacting to G. We can only wait patiently, Ray."

"And hurry up."

…

Renko directly bore down on the yacht. Nate had exchanged his handgun to a rifle that Renko had taken along. When they were within reach, Nate started to shoot on the boat. He had really learned a lot. Even if not every shot counted, Nate forced the men to take cover quickly.

"Renko, the Coast Guard ship will show up in a few minutes, the helicopter must be with you at any moment."

"Copy that, Eric. Send the helicopter to the women. They try to save Deeks from drowning."

"Okay, I'm at it."

Renko glanced at Nate, who kept the men from the slave trafficking ring busy with his shots.

"Eric, give me the position of the Coast Guard on the tablet PC."

"Done."

Renko watched the three flashing dots, then he changed the course slightly. Stunned, Nate stopped shooting.

"What are you doing? They're just ahead!"

"I want to drive them to the Coast Guard so that they can't escape." Renko pointed to the small computer.

Nate looked at the display, then nodded. "All right."

With the help of Nate's shots, they forced the yacht to change course, too. Renko nodded satisfied. They were driving straight for the Coast Guard ship.

…

Callen crept up to the guard and waited patiently. At the right moment, he attacked the man and pulled him into the house. After a brief struggle the guard was out of action. Callen took his clothes and then went his round. In this way he wanted to leave the ruined village.

After a few steps, he was called. This Callen had not expected. He mumbled an answer. Unfortunately, he could not get rid of the caller by this. The man stepped from the shadows and spoke to Callen again. He was clearly suspicious. Quietly Callen sighed and answered, this time clearly understandable. The man looked at Callen, then he open wide his eyes and he let out a warning cry before Callen was able to prevent it.

In no time, everywhere armed men appeared and opened fire on Callen. He sprinted behind the remains of a wall and took shelter. Hastily he looked around. Callen only found one potential escape route. Resolutely, he made ready his weapons and a few hand grenades. He blanked out everything else, concentrated and then threw the first grenade.


	6. Chapter 6 - First Victories

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 6 - First Victories**

Joann treaded water, while Kensi gave Deeks artificial respiration.

"Come on, Marty, breathe at last!" Joann was panting from the exertion. Desperate, she again started to pull on the anchor chain. Then she heard the typical sound of a helicopter and looked into the sky. The Coast Guard approached them. "Come on, Marty, try harder! Help is right there! Don't give up!" Joann did not even notice that tears were running down her cheeks, which already were wet with salt water.

Stubborn as she was, Kensi did not let herself get worked up. And finally had success. Deeks coughed and at least breathed on his own. However, he remained unconscious.

The rescue helicopter had taken up position and one of the men jumped off.

"How is it going, ma'am?"

"Just before your arrival, he has started to breathe again, but he doesn't come round." Kensi gasped slightly from the effort.

"I have seen how the hijackers have hit his head hard on the deck. He also was bashed up before. So he could have a head and internal injuries." Joann controlled herself again.

The lifeguard of the Coast Guard relayed the information to the helicopter. Immediately the rescue basket was lowered. To get Deeks in it was difficult, the anchor chain was a significant obstacle. As Deeks finally was in the rescue cage, they could not get him into balance.

"You've got to get into it, Kensi. Go ahead!" Joann gave her friend a little push, and then the basket was drawn up.

"Now you, ma'am!" The lifeguard held the belt out to Joann.

She shook her head and pointed to a spot behind the lifeguard. "Over there is my taxi! See to it that you bring my colleagues to the hospital!" Briefly Joann nodded to the man and then swam toward the approaching powerboat.

…

Exhausted, contorted with pain, Callen leant against the rock wall. The nightly fight had been pretty intense. They had almost caught him. He was saved by a lucky shot. One of his hand grenades had hit the house with the ammunition dump. The explosion had been violent. Its power had Callen thrown hard against one of the ruined houses. A ricochet also had hit him. His head throbbed, his back hurt like hell and his shoulder felt as if a fire was burst in it.

Laboriously Callen pulled up and lit a small fire. Then he spotted his prey. Callen had used most of his hand grenades in his escape. But the explosives with accessories and nearly the complete ammunition were there. With relief Callen noted that the radio was left undamaged.

While he packed up his stuff, he became thoughtful. For the first time since he was fleeing, Callen had the feeling that he had shaken off his pursuers. He had no idea what caused it, but Callen was grateful. What he now needed was a breathing space, and he had received it.

…

"Miss Jones?"

"I have forwarded the latest satellite images, Hetty. Agent Hanna should have them at his disposal any minute."

Hetty nodded. Nell proved again that her place in this unit was entitled. On one monitor she watched the rescue operation for Deeks. If necessary, she assisted Eric. On the other monitor she continuously had updated satellite images and information about the area in which the rescue operation for Callen took place. She forwarded this information to Sam. In addition the search for the source of this whole mess was running in the background.

"Deeks is on his way to the hospital, Kensi accompanies him. The Cost Guard arrested the hijackers. The others left for the cars."

Relieved Eric passed this information. He also was capable of multitasking. Eric conducted the ship of the Coast Guard and the rescue helicopter, had ordered the police to the marina and passed all the information on to Renko. He also had the search for their opponent running in the background. At that moment, Hetty's cell phone rang.

"Lange." Hetty listened very concentrated. "Thank you, that's good news."

Curious Eric and Nell turned to their boss.

"The FBI has blown up the slave trafficking ring. All suspects were arrested."

The curiosity of the two computer technicians has been replaced by amazement.

"Hetty, when was the FBI brought into it?"

"When Mr. Deeks has sent the distress signal. The L.A.P.D. has amazingly willingly shared its information with the FBI."

A contented smile played around Hetty's lips.

…

Tired Sam and his people set up their camp. They had ridden a brisk pace, only because the horses they had been resting in between. It would also be a short night's sleep. They wanted to ride before sunrise. While Sam took care of his mountain pony, one of the Seals approached him.

"Sir, a message for you."

"Thank you."

Sam took the small computer. Hetty had seen to it that they were fitted with the latest communications technology in the style of the OSP in addition to the standard equipment. Sam opened the encrypted message. He then went to the team leader.

"Looks as if we had made the right decision." Sam showed him the satellite photos that were attached to the message. "There had been a lot of explosions at our destination."

"A violent action." Attentively the team leader watched on the recordings. "How certain do you feel that this is your agent?"

Sam shrugged. "Under the given circumstances? Dead certain. He has done what your man assumed. Provided himself with everything he needs."

"And how certain do you feel, Agent Hanna, that your agent has survived the action?"

Sam looked daggers at the Seal. "As long as no one proves me otherwise, G is alive. He has survived quite another things. We are on a rescue and not on a salvage mission."

The two men measured each other with their eyes, then the team leader nodded.

"All right. We have to adjust our plan. After this fight Agent Callen certainly didn't stay in the vicinity of this village."

Using the latest satellite photos the existing plan was revised.

…

With chattering teeth and blue lips Joann sat in the powerboat and thought of Deeks. Thanks Kensi he was still alive, but still no one knew whether they had been fast enough. She shook her head. The man had more lives than a cat.

"Joann?"

She lifted her head and looked at Nate's worried eyes. Despite the chattering teeth Joann tried to smile.

"I'm good, Nate."

"Sure." Nate sighed. "Here." Worried, he put his jacket around Joann's shoulders.

"Thank you." Joann hesitated briefly, and then continued, however. "I hope we got Marty out of the water fast enough...It took so terribly long time before he breathed again..."

Nate nodded understandingly. "You and Kensi, you have been much faster than it occurs to you now. Deeks is damn tough and has a hard head. He will soon be back on his feet."

Joann just nodded. Slowly, the adrenaline disappeared from her blood and left exhaustion. In addition, the water had been very cold and she was shivering miserably. Nate's jacket was an affectionate gesture, but did not warm up her. Joann gritted her teeth, to stop the rattling. But it did not help against the tremor.

…

Thoughtfully, Callen looked at the radio. Enough time had passed that a rescue team could be close to him. At the same time a radio message could betray his position. Callen frowned. The whole time his pursuers had been close at his heels. Since his 'visit' in the village no one had shown up anymore. What had changed? Callen had no idea. He was not even sure if that was important at the moment. Still thoughtfully, he leaned against the rock wall. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, Callen gasped. The matter was decided. He urgently needed medical help.

Frowning, Callen thought about what he should send. He was sure that Sam was at the rescue team. From this nothing and no one would have kept off his partner. So he should choose a code that only Sam knew. Callen was trying to think, but he found it harder and harder. He had a slight fever, which would certainly be worse, so he should better hurry.

A faint smile appeared on his face. The right code just came up to Callen. He grabbed the device and radioed the code.

…

The rescue helicopter had flown directly to hospital. Kensi walked restlessly up and down. A friendly nurse has provided her with dry clothes. Now Kensi waited for a doctor who would put her on Deeks' condition.

He had not regained consciousness during the flight. Kensi suppressed her fear, because the paramedic had made an optimistic impression. Deeks' vital signs were good; the man had reassuringly repeated that.

Kensi stopped before the window, staring into space. It was not the first time that she was worried about a colleague. Again and again, someone of them came in a dangerous situation or was injured. Or killed. As Dom. Vigorously, Kensi repressed this idea.

…

"Sir, there is a strange radio message. Your name is called and then follows a series of numbers." The man held out a piece of paper to Sam. "The message was repeated three times. Now, we receive nothing. Could that be Agent Callen?"

"Very likely." Sam was relieved. His partner was still alive! Then he looked at the numbers, the radio operator had given him. "What's that?" Sam was confused. "These are not coordinates."

"No, sir, I've already checked that. That has to be a code. If someone intercepts the message, he can't locate Agent Callen. I was hoping that you could decipher the code, sir."

"I care about it." Sam looked around and waved Ray nearer. "G has sent his coordinates encrypted. We need to crack the code."

"Okay, let me see it." Ray glanced at the paper. "He has addressed you, Sam, so you should know what a code this is. Callen will take only one that you both know. Have there been many cases where you used a numerical code?"

…

Joann now was so cold that she needed Nate's help to get off the boat. Renko opened the car and gave Joann a blanket from the trunk. While she sat in the car, Renko turned the heater on full. Before he could depart, however, Nate knocked at the side window.

"I have a problem." Nate pointed to Kensi's Cadillac SRX. "Kensi has the key."

Renko grinned. "No, she doesn't. Just like Jo she has emptied her pockets before she jumped into the sea." He gave Nate the key. "I've been wondering when you will notice it."

In spite of trembling and chattering teeth, Joann had to grin. Nate had learned a lot and had become a good agent. But sometimes he still was the little impractical, helpless-looking psychologist.

At headquarters Joann went straight to the showers. She left it up to Renko and Nate to inform Hetty. It took a while till Joann was no longer cold. After her teeth had stopped chattering, she could think clearly again. Until her arrival at the headquarters, there had been no new information about Deeks.

"What's going on?" Just as silently as Hetty, Joann had approached the bullpen.

Nate was surprised by her, while Renko just smiled. It was not the first time that Joann did this.

"We are just waiting for you to go to the hospital. Kensi has just called. There's nothing new." Renko stood up. "All right?"

"Sure, I'm good." Joann went to her place. Renko had stored her belongings there. Quickly, Joann stashed her weapon, her badge and other penny-ante stuff again in her jeans. "I'm ready, we can go." Invitingly Joann held out her hand at Renko.

"You and Kensi, you are sometimes frighteningly similar." Laughing Renko shook his head and gave Joann the car keys.

…

With clenched teeth Callen changed his makeshift shoulder bandage. The injury caused by the ricochet shot looked bad. He needed a doctor. Or at least a paramedic.

"Damn, Sam, get in touch!"

Frustrated Callen looked at the radio. Maybe it had not worked. Sighing, he decided to send the message again.

…

"Kensi?"

Relieved the agent turned to her friends. "Still no news. They make all kinds of tests with Deeks, but no one has yet said anything to me except that I must have patience."

"Well, then I'll get us some coffee." Joann set out to find the nearest coffee vending machine.

"It's certainly not so bad, Kensi. The doctors just want to be thorough." Nate placed a reassuring arm around his colleague. "I told it Joann before. Deeks is too much of a pig-headed to be sick for a long time. He will soon be back on his feet."

Kensi smiled weakly.

"Unless one of the nurses promises him a sponge bath." Renko grinned at Kensi. "Then he will surely stay a bit longer."

This comment drew a grin even on Kensi's face. "Deeks and his sponge baths!" Then she looked at her two colleagues. "What do men enjoy on it?"

Before the answer could bring the two of them in trouble, Joann appeared with the coffee. In addition, she even had raided the sweets vending machine.

"Wow, what's that?" Pretty flabbergasted Renko looked at his current partner. "Is the machine empty now?"

"No!" Outraged Joann looked at him. "I just could not decide what I wanted..."

All three had to laugh while Joann blushed. Before anyone could continue to harp on the subject, she quickly distributed the coffee.

…

"Hetty, we just received a message from Sam. Callen has sent an encrypted message. At the moment, Sam and Ray try to decipher it. At least we now know that he is still alive."

"Thank you, Miss Jones. Have you talked with the colleagues in the hospital?"

"Eric is just doing this. Still no news about Deeks."

"All right. Contact Agent Hanna and ask him if he needs help by you or Mr. Beale to decrypt."

"Already done, Hetty. Sam guesses that it must be a code, he and Callen had used before. Eric and I are already working on it."

Hetty nodded. "What about our other 'project'?"

"We make only slow progress." Nell hesitated. "I suspect that we are sent on the wrong track."

"Why?"

"In the beginning, Eric and I had trouble finding even a trace. It was camouflaged very well. But when we had found it once, we could follow it without any problem. That was too easy. I think someone wants us to believe that the office of the SECNAV is in it, although this is not the case."

"Do you have evidence?"

Nell shook her head. "So far yet, but Eric and I are also working on it. It's all very time consuming." For a moment Nell looked very tired, but then she was back under control. "At least we have eliminated the slave trafficking ring. And we know that Callen is alive."

"Yes, at least some good news." Also Hetty looked tired for a moment. "Well, Miss Jones. Current priority is to decrypt the code. We need to find Mr. Callen. "

…

"Of course, I could have come up on it earlier!" At the same time relieved and frustrated Sam wrote on the decrypted code. "Here are the coordinates."

Ray imported them on the map. "If we ride tomorrow the same brisk pace like today, we can be there around noon the day after tomorrow." In thought, he looked at the area. "Is it possible to send a helicopter there?"

Meanwhile, the team leader had arrived, too. "No chance. Everywhere in this area are Taliban, which are equipped with air defense weapons. They would shoot down the helicopter. We are the only chance for Agent Callen."

"Well, then we respond now." Sam gave a series of numbers to the radio operator. "Send them on the frequency used by G. Three times in a row."

"Yes, sir."

"And what now?" Ray looked questioningly at Sam.

"We wait for an answer."

…

Callen took a moment to realize that the voice he suddenly could hear did not come from a dream, but from the radio. As Callen moved, the pain in his shoulder brought him to moan loudly. His face contorted with pain, he wrote the numbers in the sand. The clear thinking was hard for him. His shoulder injury had become infected and caused for a higher fever. Callen gritted his teeth and focused. After he had deciphered Sam's message, he immediately sent his reply. Now he could only wait and hope that Sam and the Seals reached him faster than his pursuers. He was too ill to continue to flee successfully.

…

"Doctor?" Kensi got up and took a step to the doctor. "How is my partner?"

"He was lucky. We could not detect any internal injuries. However, he still has not regained consciousness. The cause is probably a severe concussion, as our examinations have shown no cerebral bleeding." The doctor looked at the four agents. "We only can wait."

An oppressive silence fell.

Nate recollected at first. "Thank you, Doctor. Can we see him?"

"Yes, of course. It is important that you talk to him. When Detective Deeks hears familiar voices, perhaps it helps him to wake up."

"Yes, thank you, we know."

The doctor was clearly surprised by Nate's answer, but said nothing further, and sent them to Deeks' room.

Renko called the headquarters and passed by the information of the physician. Then he listened intently to Hetty. After he had finished talking, Renko looked at his colleagues.

"Sam has located Callen. But they need one and a half days to reach him."

…

Slowly Hetty poured herself a cup of tea. She wavered between relief and concern. Relief that Deeks and Callen were not vanished anymore. Concern about the medical condition of her employees. Frowning, Hetty sipped her tea. She thought about Nell's guess. If the analyst was right, that would explain a lot. After Nate has given a talk to her, Hetty had wondered a lot, but she could not remember anyone at the office of the SECNAV, who fit Nate's description. Of course that did not mean that there was no one suitable. Hetty frowned. Who could get going such a game of hide and seek?

…

"What's on, Nell?" Eric looked at his colleague. Something made her worry.

Nell shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, Eric." She hesitated a moment before she finally called a file. "What do you think of this?"

Eric looked carefully through the data. "Someone is giving us the runarounds. This explains why so many of our research came to nothing." Thoughtfully Eric looked up from the data. "Does Hetty know?"

"Yes, I have told her my guess earlier." Nell sighed. "We have to do the search differently."

"We have to start all over again." Eric looked pretty tired.

Nell, no less tired than her colleague, merely nodded. "Let's get going."

…

Nate, Joann and Renko stayed in the waiting area while Kensi was sitting at Deeks' bed and talked to him. Joann suddenly realized how her friends had felt when she had been the one in the bed.

"Thank you that you had been there for me back then, although you didn't know me." Joann looked at Nate.

He smiled thoughtfully to himself. "It was a strange time."

Renko cleared his throat and looked concerned at Joann. "You also should undergo a medical check, Jo. You've been pretty hypothermic."

"I'm good, Mike." Joann smiled reassuringly at her current partner. "The shower had warmed me up again." Renko's look still was skeptical. "Honestly, Mike, I'm good. I am no longer cold and I'm relieved that Marty isn't seriously injured. Although I'm still worried because of his head injury."

"Okay." Renko was not convinced, but he also knew that he could not get somewhere with Joann.

The three made themselves ready for a longer waiting time.

…

Sam gritted his teeth, while Ray swore openly. The weather had become even worse. It came down with torrents and the temperature has decreased further. As a result, their pace had slowed dramatically. Frustrated, Sam had sent an according message to Callen. His pretty short answer 'Hurry up!' was not a good sign.

"I don't believe it! How can one have so much bad luck?" Frustrated Ray unsaddled his pony. Then he turned to Sam, worried. "We're running out of time. Is there really no way that Callen comes to meet us?"

Sam sighed impatiently. "If he could, G would have informed us, Ray. I also know that we have to hurry." Sam frowned. "Either his pursuers are on his heels or something has happened to him."

The mountain pony felt Ray's nervousness and restlessly stamped its hooves. Sam sharply looked at his young colleague, which made Ray pull himself together. He spoke reassuringly to the animal and then looked after it furthermore.

"Tomorrow morning we will ask Nell for the latest satellite images. Maybe we can ride a more direct way to G." Sam looked up at the dark sky. "Maybe the weather is improving, too."

Thereupon Ray did know nothing more to say.

…

"Nell, have you seen that?" Eric pointed to a section in one of the programs that they had worked through the whole night.

"Let me see..." Nell looked attentively at the data. "Why didn't I see that the first time! That is pretty darn clever." Nell immediately typed like a whirlwind on her keyboard.

Eric took a quick look at the data that appeared on Nell's monitor, then he continued to work through his own data.

"Have you found something?" Hetty appeared silently behind them.

"There's a sequence in one of the programs that we have not yet discovered. I think that will bring us further." Eric looked up at Hetty. "News from the hospital?"

"No, sorry, Mr. Beale." Hetty glanced at the second monitor next to Nell. "What about Mr. Hanna?"

"Extremely bad weather hampers our view and the progress of the rescue unit. I edit the images as well as I can. But if the weather doesn't improve, they'll reach Callen twelve to twenty-four hours later than planned."

…

Kensi sat besides Deeks' bed a felt eternity and held his hand. She felt totally exhausted. The last few weeks had been physically and emotionally exhausting. And now, for the second time since Deeks was her partner, she sat at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. That's how Callen felt while Joann had been in coma. At the moment, it seemed to Kensi that this has happened in another life. Wearily she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and looked at Deeks' face. Bruising, a black eye and scabbed lips were traces of the beatings he had received.

"Why must you always have such a big mouth, Deeks? Will you someday learn to restrain yourself? Or do you plan to continue making available your face as a punching bag for everyone?"

"This is just a cherished habit."

"Deeks!" Relieved Kensi jumped up and gave her friend an exuberant kiss.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Marty, I'm sorry!" Kensi had not thought of his injured lips. Affectionate and gently she stroke with her finger over them.

"Much better." Deeks tried to grin at Kensi, but quickly gave up. It hurt too much.

"I quickly let the others know." Kensi went to the door, but then turned to her boyfriend. "Just don't run away!"

Deeks' laugh was somewhat forced.

Kensi had to smile in front of the door. Nate had his head leaning against the wall, snoring softly. Joann and Renko shared the worn out couch. Joann had drawn up her legs and her head was on Renko's thigh. He had folded his jacket for a pillow and laid his head on the backrest. A peaceful scene. Kensi cleared his throat.

"Kensi? What about Marty?" Contrary to her usual habit Joann was back to 100 percent after her awakening.

The two men began to stir, and looked concerned at Kensi.

"Deeks is just woken up. I let now the doctor know. But I thought it's better you have an eye on him, so he doesn't do nothing dumb."

Relieved, everyone laughed.

…

It was still raining when Sam and his squad set out again. But Nell's infrared satellite images had shown them where their opponents were staying at present. Accordingly, they had adjusted their route.

Apart from the clatter of hooves and the patter of the rain nothing could be heard. Each man watched carefully the surroundings. The satellite images were a help, but did not guarantee their safety. Each time a hostile local could appear. Periodically, Sam controlled by GPS if they were on the right way. For his safety Callen had chosen a difficult-to-reach hideout.

Ray could not loose his uneasy feeling. He felt observed, although there was no evidence. Ray sighed. At the first stop Sam had made them search saddles, bridles, and the animals for hidden transmitters. There was nothing found. But that did not mean that no one followed them or that there was no transmitter somewhere.

The team leader rode up to Sam. "How far do we come on horseback?"

Sam looked at his electronic toy. "About another two hours."

Concerned, the man looked around. "Not a good area. More hiding places and opportunities for an ambush as before."

"I know." Sam looked around, too. "But also a good place to get rid of pursuers and find a safe hiding place." Sam turned back to the Seal. "As soon as we're on foot, I'll inform G. Then he shall come our way. Our time is running out."

…

"Thanks for the info." Eric ended the conversation and looked up. Hetty had to have psychic abilities. She turned up every time when he had news. "That was Kensi. Deeks has regained consciousness and is doing well under the circumstances. He still stays in the hospital for observation. Kensi remains there, too, so he doesn't do something stupid."

Hetty chuckled. "This is good news. What about the rest of the team?"

"They all want to go home and get some sleep. They are back here in a few hours."

"All right. You both should do that, too." Hetty saw the uncomprehending looks of Nell and Eric. "Take a few hours sleep."

Eric shook his head. "We have new tracks, Hetty. Once the perpetrator realizes that he could make them disappear."

"In addition, Sam is waiting for my updates. I still have some satellite photos and intelligence news to edit." Also Nell shook her head. "Not a good time for a nap."

"I understand that. But if you are tired out, you could miss other tracks. Or you make mistakes, which are not to make up for." A smile appeared on Hetty's face. "I know very well what you both are doing here. That's why I need you rested."

Eric and Nell looked at each other briefly. Then Eric shrugged his shoulders. "We can sleep in turn. I lie down on the couch downstairs. Wake me in..." Eric looked at his clock. "In two hours. Or when something happens."

Questioning the two looked at Hetty. She nodded. "Agreed. Sleep well, Mr. Beale." Hetty waited until Eric had left the ops. "What about Mr. Hanna, Nell?"

The young woman did not show her surprise. It was not often that Hetty addressed her people by their first names. Nell quickly called on the current GPS data from Sam. "They are not far away from Callen. Nevertheless, their time is running out."

"Inform me, Nell, as soon as they have reached Callen."

"Of course, Hetty."

…

Three men took care of the horses, the other made their way up to Callen's hideout. The rain had become even stronger and the temperature dropped. Sam set a brisk pace.

"What's up, Sam? What has Callen answered?" Ray was right behind Sam and easily held the pace.

Sam growled something to himself, but did not give a clear answer to Ray.

"Sam?"

Finally he relented. "I believe that G is injured or ill. The response was very delayed and not very...clear." Sam could think of no better word to describe Callen's strange radio message.

"That would also explain why he didn't meet us." Ray thought for a moment. "We have problems, if we have to carry Callen as well."

"I know. His state of health will determine which way we can take."

"That's why you didn't send away the horses."

Sam nodded and then focused again on the way up. How the hell has Callen made his way up here when he was so ill that he could not send a clear message? Sam increased his pace a little.

…

Deeks looked at Kensi, who laid asleep half in her chair and half on his bed. He could hardly believe his luck to be back with her. In between, he was absolutely sure of not surviving the operation. Kensi had told him briefly what had happened after the slave traders had knocked him out. Deeks frowned and groaned slightly. His face had been got pretty badly. As soon as he was moving a muscle, it hurt.

"What?" Tired, Kensi looked at him. The moans had waken her up.

"All's well, Kensi. I am still looking for the spot on my body that didn't get hurt." Deeks tried to grin at her, but that failed.

"If you found it, Deeks, tell me about it. Then I know at least where I can give you a blow."

Deeks was not sure how serious Kensi was about that. Finally he took the risk and put his question. "Why do you want to give me a blow? Didn't I get enough strokes?"

"Apparently not. How could you be so stupid and accept this assignment? But you must have realized that this is a trap. Why didn't you cancel it? Or asked us for help earlier?" Now Kensi was fully awake and gave free rein to her frustration and her anger. "You promised to get in touch with us when you're in trouble! Why didn't you do that? Why did you break your word?"

"I haven't done that. When it became risky, I sent the distress signal." Deeks swallowed. "Kensi, I'm a cop and arresting slave traders is my job. Whether the operation was a trap or not, to bust those bastards is never safe." Deeks suddenly sounded very determined. "I was just doing my job. And you yours. You had sprung me, as it became tight."

…

Callen sat up and moaned softly. He felt certain to have heard noises that came from approaching people. With clenched teeth, he crept closer to the exit of the small cave that had served him for the last few days as a hideout. At that moment, the radio came to life.

"Hanna to Callen. Come in please!"

"Here Callen."

"According to my GPS, we are just in front of your hideout. So don't shoot at us."

Callen moved his head a bit more forward. "I can see you. You are a little below me, about fifty yards southwest. I'll come your way."

Sam looked up. Because of the rain, he took a moment but then he could see his partner. After he had disappeared briefly, he finally came back with a bundle and began the descent. With concern Sam noticed Callen's slow, ponderous movements. They met on a small ledge.

Sam got straight to the point. "You're hurt, G."

His partner nodded. "A ricochet shot hit my shoulder. The injury has become infected. Moreover an explosion has hurled me against a wall. Could be that my back got hurt. Maybe I also have a concussion."

Sam was stunned. Actually, he had expected, that G would respond with his usual 'I'm good'. Callen had to be badly off, when he voluntarily confessed to being ill and injured.

"We have a medic with us. He will take care of you. But we must hurry, so we get our taxi." For a brief moment, the concern on his face was replaced by a slight smile. "If we miss it, we need to walk to L.A.."

Callen looked at him, slightly puzzled, then he struggled to smile. "Hetty."

…

Joann awoke from a much too short nap. It took a moment, then she realized what had woken her up. She quickly grabbed her cell phone. 'Callen found, he's good.' was the text message.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finally Back

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 7 - Finally Back**

The next morning everyone was early in the headquarters. Eric had sent the text message to all mobile phones. Now they waited eagerly for detailed news.

"All of you know the good news already. The team led by Mr. Hanna has reached Mr. Callen yesterday. He's hurt, but could be attended on site by the medic. It was pretty tight, but they have reached the meeting place in time and have been picked up. The less good news is that we have to wait a bit for the return of Mr. Hanna, Mr. Wingate and Mr. Callen." Hetty paused dramatically. "They were flown out to one of our ships, that participates of a maneuver in the vicinity. Shortly after their arrival there, as part of the maneuver, any contact to the outside was stopped. The gentlemen will not return until the end of the maneuver."

"Deeks will stay another twenty-four hours in the hospital. He is doing well so far, but the doctors want to take no risks." Kensi sighed theatrically. "He even goes so well that he's already flirting with all the nurses. He constantly tries to persuade them to give him a sponge bath."

Everyone laughed. That was really typical Deeks.

"This means that we now only have to find the causer for all our problems."

The laughter died down, everyone looked at Hetty.

"How far are you with your computer search?" Joann turned to Nell and Eric.

"Um, yeah, well..." Eric had grown a little confused. "We may have been sent on the wrong track."

"And that means?"

"Possibly the office of the SECNAV has nothing to do with the matter, Renko." Nell released Eric.

"Possibly?"

"We follow some traces." Nell hold Renko's gaze.

"Well, and which traces can we follow?" Joann got to the heart of it.

Nell and Eric were talking quietly to each other, then Eric nodded.

"We have found the workplace from which the orders for Ray and Callen were triggered."

"And?" Joann became impatient.

Nell took the explanation. "It is the workplace of a typist. She has definitely not the authority to such commands and no access to the appropriate programs. We are not yet sure if anyone else might have obtained access from there, or whether this is just a red herring again."

"What about security footage?"

"We have a lot of material, Joann. Too much to look through it among our other duties." Eric looked expectantly at his colleagues.

"Guys, you have heard it. Let's look at surveillance footage."

Joann's colleagues rolled their eyes, but then went to work.

…

"The doctor has found the reason why you could not get rid of your persecutors."

Sam and Ray kept company with Callen at the board hospital. The ex-Seal held out a small, clear plastic box to his partner, in which there was a cylindrical object, approximately half an inch long and about 1/10 inch thick.

"Is that a transmitter?" Callen looked slightly incredulous at the small object. "Where did the doctor found it?"

"In your shoulder, G. The ricochet shot has damaged it. Therefore they couldn't follow you anymore."

"I don't understand. How did the transmitter come into my shoulder?"

"It's no big deal, Callen, which can be done with a disposable syringe. Usually pets get a chip this way." Ray grinned at his colleague.

"Pets?" Callen gave Ray a penetrating look. "I'm pretty sure I could remember if I had been chipped."

"You have been in use for the CIA, so anything is possible." Sam put the box on Callen's bedside. "Had there been any medical tests or procedures in advance of the operation?"

"No, nothing. In addition, I was just told upon arrival in the operational area, that this would be a CIA mission." Callen became thoughtful.

"What, G?"

"There was just one strange thing. I slept on the plane an unusually long time."

Ray laughed. "Sure, that's strange. Who can sleep well on these uncomfortable seats."

But Sam shook his head. "What is 'long', G?"

"About two hours, Sam."

The two men looked thoughtfully at each other, while Ray looked a little confused between the two back and forth.

"Have you eaten or drunken anything before you fall asleep?" Sam wanted to get to the bottom of the matter.

"A cup of coffee and a banana."

"Here you are."

Now it was but a bit too much for Ray. "Can you let me in on it?"

"By now you should know, Ray, that G never slept so long in one piece. Unless he is sick, in anesthesia or someone put him to sleep."

Now the penny dropped with Ray. "You were not sick and not under anesthesia, so someone has put you to sleep. Probably with something in the coffee. While you were passed out, they had given you the chip."

"The boy is so jolly clever. Perhaps he has learned something from us." Callen grinned at Sam and the two of them laughed.

"It's great that you are already doing so well." Ray tried to look offended, but he had not much success. "Okay, and what do we do with this knowledge?"

"For now, nothing at all. We wait. In addition, Eric will look at the transmitter when we get back. Maybe the small item reveals something that is useful."

…

"I think my eyes are square." Tired Joann rubbed them while she left the headquarters.

Renko looked over at her. "No, not yet. But on the other hand they are quite red."

"Your don't look any better."

Renko's laughter was missing the usual dash. "This will definitely get worse before it gets better. There is still a lot of footage that we have to look at."

"There has to be a way to speed up the whole."

"Not while we have no idea whom we are looking for." Renko sighed. "Really, the chance of yet more hours of surveillance footage makes me want to return to work undercover. For example, as a hobo or junkie."

Joann had to grin despite her fatigue. "I'm in. But only after I've eaten something." Appropriate with this comment Joann's stomach growled loudly. "Oops!" Delicate blush appeared on her cheeks.

This time, Renko laughed heartily. "Are you eager for company?"

"Great!" Joann smiled warmly at her colleague. "What do you think of Chinese? I could order something and we eat at our place." For a moment Joann lost her smile, but then she pulled herself together. "Right now, probably at my place."

"Sounds good, I'm in." Kindly Renko looked at Joann. "And it's still your and Callen's place."

…

While Sam and Ray ate at the mess, there was thoughtful silence between them. The furrows on Ray's forehead did not disappear and Sam looked completely blank into the space.

"You're too young to have such deep wrinkles on your forehead." Sam pushed his tray to the side and looked invitingly at Ray.

Ray took up time with his answer. "Something is wrong with the whole story. It all fits together not as..." Ray shook his head. "It just doesn't fit. I cannot explain it in detail." Once again Ray furrowed his brow. "We have suspected someone of the office of the SECNAV behind our problems. Everything seemed to indicate on this. But I think we're wrong." Ray looked directly at Sam. "There are just too many different agencies in on our problems: FBI, CIA, L.A.P.D. and our own, the NCIS. I can't imagine that someone from the office of the SECNAV has so many different ties."

"We know someone who has such ties." Sam answered Ray's direct view. "Hetty."

The young agent nodded. "Exactly. We know only fragments of Hetty's past, but she definitely has ties with all agencies involved in this case and probably a few more. Hetty would be someone that I think is capable of giving us this amount of problems. So we are looking for someone whose history has a certain resemblance to Hetty. If the office of the SECNAV would employ such a person, Hetty knew that for sure. But I had the impression that she still doesn't know who is behind the whole. Or am I wrong?"

"No. And I think that is especially…frightening." Even though with some hesitation, Sam had chosen the word quite advisedly. "Hetty had always everything under control. She has kept away a lot of trouble from us, and often helped to resolve a case with her ties. And suddenly everything is gone?" Sam shook his head. "Absolutely not. I think you're right. The perpetrator is someone from Hetty's past, who has a similar…" Suddenly Sam grinned mischievously. "Someone who has led a similar eventful life."

Ray also had to smile. "Nicely said, Sam." Then he became serious again. "As soon as we can get in touch, we have to warn the others. They waste too much time looking in the wrong direction."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But now we are talking with G. He knows more about Hetty's past than either of us. That is still not enough, but maybe G has an idea whom we are looking for."

…

"We should approach our search in a different way."

"And what does that mean, Jo?" Kensi was slightly confused. Yesterday Joann had sounded quite different.

"Mike and I had an interesting conversation last night."

Joann smiled at Renko. The company had done her good. Because work as talking point at dinner had been taboo, both had taken their mind off things. For that the conversation afterwards had been more productive. Joann now turned to Hetty.

"The office of the SECNAV is a red herring. We are looking for someone who has ties to the FBI, the CIA, the L.A.P.D. and the office of the SECNAV. Such ties are built only in a..." Joann hesitated, smiled and then spoke again. "...in a very long and unusual career. I personally think that there is someone with CIA past that got us into this damn trouble." Joann shrugged. "Frankly, I wonder why it took me so long to see that. After all, 'CIA' is written in bolt all over this story. If you think in peace about it, it almost leaps to the eye."

At first surprised, then thoughtful everyone had listened to Joann. She now turned to Eric and Nell.

"I want to know from you how we can solve the whole by computer technology. It is certainly not easy to hack the office of the SECNAV."

"Difficult but not impossible." Eric shrugged his shoulders. "There are other possibilities. You've also already done that."

Kensi smiled. She knew exactly what Eric meant. "It's a good thing that Darcy had looked for another job..."

"Okay, and how do we find out about that?"

"This should really be done on the spot..." Eric hesitated. "I can try to find out something from here, but the possibilities are limited."

Joann looked at Hetty. "Maybe we should turn to Director Vance. Some support from Washington wouldn't be bad."

Hetty nodded. "Agreed, I see about that. Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, try to find out something from here anyway." Then she turned to the others present. "And you take care of your normal work. We don't want to get any trouble because of unfinished or improperly executed work."

…

Kensi drove Deeks home. Apart from a large number of bruises all over his body, he had came through his involuntary boat ride well.

"When are you allowed to work again?"

"I rather should take a couple days off, so that the bruises can heal. But I want to come back to headquarters tomorrow. Maybe I can make myself useful."

Deeks did not looked at Kensi while speaking these for him unusually restrained words.

"Oh yeah? What is Hetty going to say about that?"

"She will be glad to see me again." Now Deeks had rediscovered his usual cheeky and charming nature. "I bet that Hetty has sadly missed me." Grinning broadly, he looked at his friend. "Admit, you've missed me, too."

"Why should I? No one, who annoys me constantly with stupid sayings. No one, who ever complains about anything. No one, who ever argues with me about the car keys." Kensi stared stubbornly forward on the road. "Nate is much more enjoyable as a partner."

Deeks was stunned. Following the first relief that he was well again, Kensi was grumpy and distant to him.

Rather abruptly Kensi slowed down before Deeks' apartment building.

"Do you come up yet?" Deeks rarely felt uneasy, but Kensi managed it time and again that he felt that way.

"Sure. I don't think you can get everything up in your apartment alone."

"I only have the duffle bag with the things that you have brought me to the hospital."

"I went shopping, so that you have something in the fridge."

"Oh." Now Deeks was so stunned that he even ran out of stupid sayings.

"That has been Joann's idea."

…

Deeks watched Kensi as she cleared away the groceries. Their relationship has always been turbulent. All the more disturbing was that Kensi now stayed adamantly silent. Deeks made a decision.

"Okay, Kensi, tell me. Otherwise you choke on what you don't want to say."

Kensi's eyes sparkled as she turned to Deeks.

"What were you thinking? Ages ago, Hetty gave you the opportunity to become an NCIS agent. But no, you absolutely had to stay a cop. Thereby the L.A.P.D. let you run against a wall, each time when it matters! What do you think what we are doing as a federal agents? Twiddle our thumbs and bored watch the criminals? You really should know better. Who covers your back? We, the federal agents. Who gets you out of shit? We, the NCIS agents." More and more Kensi talked herself into a rage. "You're not even a good liaison officer, because your fellow cops aren't able to stand you. We from the NCIS get more information and support than you, because you blew it with everyone. We all know that you can be a real nuisance, but, to quote Sam, you're good for the team. Except that it seems that you don't want to play on this team. What's so bad about us? We come through for us and solve extremely successful crimes. Isn't that good enough for you to prevent terrorist attacks, solve kidnappings and provide for the security of our country? What do you want, for fuck's sake?"

"Living together with you."

…

Sam looked expectantly at his partner. He and Ray had just reported Callen on their deliberations.

Callen nodded. "You could be right. You realize, however, that Hetty's past is a big mystery for me, too?"

"Certainly, G. But because you have once worked for the CIA, you are our best source to find our opponent. Currently our only source."

Callen's face was expressionless. His time at the CIA was not a subject he talked about. Finally, he shook his head.

"I don't think I know more about Hetty's past than you. And nothing of what I know can help us at this. All this looks like a typical CIA operation. However, I don't think the CIA has actually caused this. It's not just that Hetty has many secrets, she also knows a lot secrets of others. The CIA knows that. They would never do anything that might get Hetty to make appropriate secrets public."

"Then it has to be someone who once was at the CIA and still has appropriate ties."

"It is more likely, Sam. An ex-CIA agent knows how to organize such an operation. Someone like that certainly has appropriate contacts in order to put it into action. We will have to wait until we can talk to Hetty. Here and now we can't do anything."

"Now we are finally on the right track and condemned to inaction!" Ray looked pretty grumpy.

This made Sam and Callen laugh.

…

Again days passed, in which the team kept up appearance and attended their normal business. The main work was with Nell and Eric. The others kept them free of ties as far as possible.

…

Joann laid motionless in her bed. She continued to breathe quietly, while she listened into the darkness. Something had awakened her. But what? The bedroom was empty. There! Someone was in the house. The noise was very quiet and seemed to be coming from the kitchen. As quietly as possible Joann got out of bed and took her gun from the nightstand drawer. Then she sneaked towards the kitchen. A faint light illuminates the darkness. The fridge was open. The weapon at the ready Joann approached the kitchen.

"Hands up, one step back and turn around really slow. No hasty move or I'll shoot."

The intruder froze before he followed Joann's instructions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you or to wake you up."

Joann widened her eyes. Hastily, she secured her gun, put it on the kitchen counter and threw herself into Callen's arms.

"G! You're back! At last!"

Callen was trying to suppress a painful wince as Joann embraced him firmly. But she noticed it yet. Immediately Joann released Callen and pressed the light switch.

"What's up? Are you hurt?"

Callen smiled reassuringly. "I was hurt a little bit, but I'm doing well again now."

Doubtfully Joann eyed her friend. In his face she could see traces of scratches and minor cuts, but they were healing already. His posture was slightly cramped and he held his left arm pressed unnatural to the body.

"What happened, G?"

Callen sighed, he knew this tone of voice. Joann would keep on and on until she had her answer.

"During my flight through the mountains, I have been involved in a fight. There has been a major explosion that hurled me against a wall. I also was struck in the shoulder by a ricochet shot. Jo, you needn't have to worry. I have been well provided on the ship and the doctor said that I'd be all right soon. You can ask Sam and Ray, they will confirm this to you."

Relieved Joann smiled and snuggled up to Callen, this time more cautious. Happily, he returned her embrace.

"The whole time during my flight I could only think about that I wanted to see your smile again."

Callen clasped Joann firmly in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again. It took a while until he realized that Joann was not moving. She had leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder and made no sound.

"Jo?"

A slight tremor in her shoulders was the reply. Joann cried. The tension of recent weeks made its way. Callen kissed her gently on the head and slightly increased his embrace.

"I love you."

Barely audible Callen whispered these words. He buried his face in Joann's hair and closed his eyes. He was thankful that she trusted him enough to show her innermost feelings. She had not always to be strong. And he neither.

…

The next morning the team was complete for the first time in a few weeks. The welcome was very warm. Without many words Joann clasped Ray and Sam in her arms and hugged them dearly.

"Thank you." Joann dared not to say anymore, she did not want to be overwhelmed by her emotions.

"It's okay." Sam smiled lovingly at Joann.

"That was pure selfishness." Ray winked at Joann. "I don't like to imagine what you had done to us if we would have come back without Callen."

Joann laughed embarrassedly. "I'm not so bad at all."

"Well, it depends." Sam tried to look serious, but could not hide the twinkle in his eye.

Deeks, who was back on duty for several days, unusually took a backseat. He had no reason to complain, because his welcome also had been very warm. However, since his opening Kensi talked to him only the bare minimum. She had stared at him, and then was gone without a word.

Of course, the colleagues had noticed their behavior, but no one confronted them with it. Joann felt certain that Kensi would talk to her when she was ready. She also expected each day that Deeks would do something stupid. On the one way or another Joann would already be told what had happened between her two friends.

A shrill whistle made the group look up, everyone was surprised, because both Eric and Nell sat with them in the bullpen. A look up to the balustrade made them start up to their feet quickly, because there was Hetty.

As many times before in recent weeks, she had cleared the ops. With a slight smile Hetty looked at her employees.

"It's nice to have you all here, more or less unharmed." Now the smile vanished from Hetty's face. "Unfortunately we have not solved the original problem. We still need to figure out who is our opponent." Again Hetty looked at one by one. "I have already spoken with each of you and for different reasons and in different ways, we all have come to the same conclusion: our enemy is, or was, at the CIA. I've asked Director Vance for help and he has charged Gibbs and his team." Hetty glanced at her watch. "In a few moments, we have a video conference with Washington. I hope that we then will know more. Mr. Beale?"

"Everything is prepared, Hetty. As soon as they are..."

"Hello, Hetty!" A mischievously grinning face appeared on the big screen.

"Miss Sciuto, nice to see you." A smile underlined Hetty's words. She really liked the little crazy forensic scientist. "Do you have something for us?"

"But of course, Hetty. As you have already guessed, the computer of the typist is a red herring. However, your perpetrator was not quite as smart as he thought." Abby's mischievous grin became a bit more mischievous. "He has committed two errors. I was able to find a part of a fingerprint on the inside of the case. And McGee was able to trace back the program."

Now the smile disappeared from Abby's face. Before she could speak further, however, McGee appeared beside her on the monitor.

"The program was really well disguised, it took me a while to find it." Then McGee delivered a stack of technical terms.

"A really good approach." Eric was excited and nodded to McGee. "Where were you guided by the program?"

"That's the problem." Abby and McGee exchanged a quick glance. "Direct to our main server. He has really good disguised his access. Without your search, we wouldn't even have suspected that someone has gained unauthorized access. He has gained access in a way that it doesn't touch any sensitive area. Otherwise, the access would have been noticed much earlier. We're still working through the surveillance footage to determine the time of event."

"And who has it been?" Hetty has expressionless followed the remarks of the two Washington-NCIS staff.

The whole team was eagerly awaiting the answer.

"We don't know. At least not exactly." Abby looked slightly tense.

"We have run the partial print through the system. There was a possible identification, but the access was denied to us." McGee stepped in again. "The file was sealed by the CIA. Gibbs has tried to find out something with the help of his contacts in the CIA, but he got no answer. I'm sending you our results just now. You may have better luck, Hetty."

The little woman looked over at Eric, who nodded slightly. "Your data has arrived, Agent McGee. Thank you and your colleagues for the support. We will keep you up to date."

"You're welcome, Hetty." Abby smiled again. "When you come back to Washington next time, we both go to the club, of which I have told you in our last conversation."

"Absolutely, Miss Sciuto. I'm looking forward to it." Hetty smiled back and then made a brief sign to Eric. The connection was terminated.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, run over the data that we have received and pass all the information concerning the partial fingerprint and the sealed file to me. I will see to it." Then Hetty addressed herself to the other team members. "You proceed as always. Mr. Callen, you will, like Mr. Deeks, do office duty until further notice. I'll release you back on the streets only after the approval of our doctor."

The two men rolled their eyes, but bit back every comment. Protest would not have succeeded.

Back in the bullpen Callen, Sam and Ray were updated. After the exchange of news, Joann came back to their current case.

"Okay, then let's assign tasks. Marty and G, because you have to stay here, you take over the search because Nell and Eric are busy with other tasks. Sam and Mike, you talk to the witnesses. Kensi and Nate, you go to the crime scene. Ray and I talk to the employers." Nobody got up. "Come on, guys, go ahead! We have a lot of work on the table." Suspicious Joann looked at her colleagues. "Doesn't the distribution suit you?"

Sam's mouth corner was slightly twitching. "G is back. It's his job to distribute the work."

"Oh." Joann was speechless. After Sam and Ray's departure no one had questioned that she became the team leader. Because Callen was not yet fully operational and he and Sam had just heard about this case, Joann had remained in that role. She swallowed hard, but then nodded. "Sure. G?"

Blankly Callen looked at Joann. Finally, he could not longer refrain from grinning. "All right, Jo. This is your case, you are in charge."

Joann's eyes began to sparkle. Short anger flashed in them, but then she had herself back under control. "You've heard G. What are you waiting for?" Even though the anger was gone from her eyes, the sparkle was still there.

"I'm waiting for you at the car." Ray got up. The others followed him.

"Here." Joann threw the car keys to him. "I just need a minute." She waited until everyone had left and then looked invitingly at Deeks.

"I'll go get me some coffee..." Deeks looked at the two of them and slipped away quickly.

Callen looked expectantly at his girlfriend. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Depends on you."

Callen sighed. "Jo, Sam and I had no intention to take away this case from you. We just wanted to put you on a little bit. You are in charge for it, since it has ended up on your desk. And, as always, you do it well." Callen became thoughtful. "Have you ever thought about having your own team? I know you're a good team leader."

Joann's expression became blank, also the sparkle disappeared from her eyes. "No. Ray is waiting. See you."

Shaking his head, Callen looked after his girlfriend. "Women!"

"You can say that again." Deeks has turned up again and grinned. "That was pretty nasty of you."

Callen returned the grinning. "We just couldn't resist, as Jo furnished us this fit occasion."

The men laughed.

…

Hetty hung up the phone. She had run over the data from Washington and then made a lot of phone calls. Now she grabbed her purse and left the office without being noticed.

…

"Look at this algorithm! Someone really knows exactly what he's doing!"

Eric's enthusiasm irritated Nell.

"You realize that we owe all our problems to the one? Deeks and Callen almost had died!"

"I know, but..." Eric interrupted himself when he saw Nell's facial expression. "Can you help me at this?"

Detailed Eric explained his problem and soon found himself in a temperamental discussion with Nell.

…

Expectantly, Hetty sat on a park bench. She seemed not to perceive her environment, which was not true. In fact, she realized every little bit: the passing cars, the playing children, the couple having a picnic, the inline skaters, the students with their laptops. She also saw the single man who slowly strolled about the way and finally sat down beside her.

"It's a long time, Hetty."

"Maybe not long enough, Isaac."

The man laughed softly. "Yes, maybe."

For a moment the two were sitting together in silence, hanging on their mind. Finally, Isaac cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you, Hetty?"

"One of our common old 'friends' causes a couple of problems." Hetty waited.

"Which 'friend'? And which problems?"

Very carefully Hetty described, what had happened in the past few weeks. "There are several, who come into question. That's why I need your help, Isaac."

"I see." Thoughtfully Isaac looked before him. Finally he nodded slightly. "I'll call you, Hetty." Then he got up and slowly walked away.

…

"Well, did you miss that, Ray?" Joann grinned at her partner.

"What do you think? Hardheads who don't want to give any information? Blind witnesses? Talkative witnesses who have nothing to say?" Ray rolled his eyes, but then could suppress his grin no longer.

Joann laughed. "You forget the bureaucracy and paperwork."

"I'm really fed up with that." Deeks interfered annoyed. "For three solid hours I've tried to get someone to the phone who can give me information to an older file. One placed me on hold, I'm put through over and over and then placed on hold again. Finally I got someone on the phone, who could give me information and I get none. Because apparently I'm not entitled to receive this information!" Deeks was seriously pissed. Bad enough that he had been sentenced to be on office duty. But that he now also had to bother with the bureaucracy, finished him off. "What do those believe with whom they have to deal? I'm not just anybody, I'm working for the NCIS!"

Joann threw a questioning glance to Callen. But before he could tell her something, Deeks ranted on.

"So I decided to bring Hetty in. But no, Hetty is not there! Once again she left the headquarters without telling anybody!"

Again Joann looked at Callen, who only shook gently his head. "Okay, Marty, stop nagging. I take care of this directly." Joann made a prompting gesture. "Give me the documents. And you take a break. Immediately."

Still grumbling Deeks put the file on Joann's desk and disappeared. With difficulty Ray had refrained from laughing during this whole tirade. But before he could blurt out with it, Joann slowed him down.

"Follow him and see that he doesn't get up to nonsense." Ray looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay, no more nonsense than usual."

Now Ray laughed, however, and followed Deeks. Immediately Joann turned to Callen.

"Hetty?"

"I've no idea. Deeks is right, she was suddenly gone." Callen did not look happy. "I wasn't paying attention."

"G, when Hetty wants to go out alone, no one can prevent her from that. Neither you. Probably she will meet with one of her old contacts. So she doesn't want anyone of us there." Joann sighed. "I know, she shouldn't strike out without backing. But doesn't do that any of us every now and then? Although we know better?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I should have watched out better, Jo."

"It's easier to herd cats than to take care of Hetty!" Joann laughed, then grabbed Deeks' documents. "Can you tell me anything about this?"

…

As Deeks and Ray came back to the bullpen it was full. The remaining team members were back from their fieldwork. Joann was on the phone, her face had an unhealthy red color.

"You give me immediately your supervisor or I'll send a Marine squad over to you. They will take apart your place! And don't dare to put me on hold!" Joann listened a moment, then nodded, satisfied. "Special Agent MacKenzie from the NCIS. My staff has tried to get information from you all morning. You haven't been very helpful, now you suffer the consequences."

Eagerly everyone listened Joann's conversation. Little by little on every face appeared a smile. Joann's manner was inimitable. A certain similarity with Hetty was not to be overlooked. Actually she immediately got the necessary information and the assurance that the missing documents would promptly be sent to the NCIS by courier. At the end of the call Joann slammed the phone down.

"Bureaucrats!"

Peals of laughter were the answer.

…

Unnoticed, just as she had disappeared, Hetty came back into the office. She caught the rest of the phone call and smiled to herself. While Hetty was pouring herself a cup of tea, she still smiled about Joann's resolute manner. Thoughtful Hetty asked herself, whether it was time to give Joann MacKenzie an own team. The agent had often shown that she was able to lead a team. Meanwhile, with Ray she had a partner at her side, who supported her excellently. However, before Hetty could give more thought to this issue, her phone rang. She glanced at the display.

"Isaac. I did not expect to hear from you so soon."

The man sighed. "You have chosen an interesting opponent, Hetty, with interesting friends." When there was no response, Isaac sighed again. "Flynn Mason." Before Hetty could say something the phone call was ended.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Time For Breaks

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 8 - No Time For Breaks**

Mason Flynn. Thoughtfully Hetty gazed into space. She had not expected to hear that name ever again. He was a ghost from her past. To describe him as 'interesting' was an understatement. The man was dangerous and always surrounded himself with hazardous and dangerous friends or partners. Hetty looked over to the bullpen. There, the colleagues teased each other sedulously and laughed together. For a moment Hetty forgot her concerns and was only relieved that she finally could hear laughing from the bullpen. The past few weeks, an uncomfortable silence had dominated there. With a sigh Hetty got up. After a quick glance around, she discovered Nell in the corner of the technicians.

"Miss Jones, I want you to check someone for me." Hetty held out a file to Nell.

"Sure, Hetty." Nell studied attentively the contents of the file. Then she looked at Hetty. "That's him?"

"Probably, Miss Jones. You have to be very, very carefully. He must not notice the investigation. And also no one else."

Nell looked thoughtfully at her boss. Then she nodded. "Of course."

…

Eric had not realized how time had passed. Groaning, he stretched himself and decided that it was time for a coffee. Not before Eric was out of the ops, he realized that it had to be pretty late. He glanced at his watch. It was well after midnight. Eric paused for a moment on the railing and looked through the large room. Only in the technician corner was a light, everything else was not illuminated. No wonder, at this time only the colleagues of the night shift were at headquarters. Eric slowly went down.

"Nell? What are you doing here so late?"

"That could I ask you, too." Nell slammed her laptop, her face was expressionless.

Eric was confused. "I'm still working through the results of Abby and McGee. Actually, you wanted to help me." The confusion gave way to easily upset. "Can I still count on your help?"

"Of course, as soon as I finished my work." Nell did not get worked up.

Eric looked sharply at his colleague. "I've got my work done and then I took care of the data from Washington. What are you doing?"

"Just my work."

Shaking his head Eric ditched his colleague and went to the coffee machine. When Nell did a special job for Hetty, she always behaved very strangely. Eric was supposed to be used to it, but it still bothered him every time

"Women!"

Eric disappeared into the ops.

Nell watched him go. Sometimes it was not easy to do special jobs for Hetty. They created a certain distance from her colleagues. In this case, she would like to ask Eric for help. The search proved difficult, and Eric would have been a great help. Softly sighing Nell opened her laptop once more and went on.

…

The night was short and most of the team members were not well rested. Accordingly, the talks turned out scanty. Only Callen showed no signs of a lack of sleep and arrived first at the headquarters. He was sitting with a cup of tea on the couch, reading a newspaper. However, he had thought of his colleagues and made coffee. With a sigh of relief Joann poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she had to leap aside to get out of the way of Kensi and Deeks. The two rushed to coffee and donuts, as if they were starving and dying of thirst. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Callen.

"Always these children..." Joann put her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

Callen chuckled. "How much coffee have you already drunk?"

"None, G. I had tea for breakfast." Joann opened her eyes and looked piercingly at Callen. "If you had been at home, you would know that."

"Did you forget it? I had an appointment with the doctor this morning. Because of my ability to service."

"Oh, no! I did indeed! G, I'm terribly sorry!" Joann was seriously upset. How could she forget this important appointment? "What did the doctor say?"

Callen screwed up his face. "He believes I am not ready. He sends a corresponding report to Hetty."

"Damn! And where do we go from here?"

"Wait, what Hetty will say. Maybe she lets me be on office duty, like Deeks." Callen made a face. "Maybe I'd better stay home."

Joann snorted in disbelief. "And what would you do there? You won't stand it for about five minutes, with the knowing of what's going on." Joann's mouth twitched. "It will surely do you good to spend some time with Deeks." The twitching became a broad grin. "Maybe you can even teach him something. Or the other way around!"

With great difficulty Callen kept a straight face. Joann took his hand.

"G, I'm sincerely sorry that I forgot the appointment. That is unforgivable."

He gently squeezed her hand. "You've been through a lot and there's still a lot on your plate. It's okay." Callen smiled at her lovingly. "I could have awaken you this morning, Jo, so you could accompany me. But I thought it was more important that you sleep a little longer. All's well."

Joann answered the handshake and sighed quietly. She sipped her coffee and listened to the debate between Kensi and Deeks. Callen went back to his newspaper. A few minutes later, also Sam and Ray arrived. The joint rescue from Callen had changed their relationship. Now Sam regarded Ray as an equal colleague, whom simply lacked the years of work experience. Joann had been very relieved by this change, because it significantly improved the teamwork. Ray joined Kensi and Deeks, which put an end to their dispute. Sam got across to them.

"What did the doctor say, G?"

Callen lowered the newspaper a bit, briefly glanced at Sam and then became engrossed into the newspaper again.

"Oh, that bad?" Sam did not yield.

Sighing Joann got up and left her place to Sam. Dwelled on her thoughts she filled her coffee mug again.

"Yeah! I am the greatest!"

Joann winced at this loud cry and poured the coffee on the counter instead of in her cup. Kensi choked on her breakfast burrito and gasped for air. Ray and Deeks interrupted their conversation. Startled, all four looked up to the gallery. Only Sam and Callen did not let disturb them.

"What's that noise?" Hetty stepped out of her office and looked around.

Nell stepped out of the technician's corner. She had dark shadows under her red eyes and her normally carefully styled hair looked like a rat's nest. "That was Eric. It seems that he had found something in the data of Abby and McGee."

"And what about you, Miss Jones? Have you found something?"

Nell nodded. "Some, but not as much as I'd hoped. Mason has very powerful partners. One of them is an old acquaintance of us."

The analyst gave Hetty a file. When she read the familiar name, Hetty threw a questioning glance at her employee.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Nell?"

"Yes, without a doubt. I've checked it several times."

Hetty nodded and then went upstairs to the ops.

"I think we should check out what roiled Eric so much." Joann had wiped up the coffee and followed Hetty with her gaze. "I have the feeling that something important is happening." Joann set her coffee mug aside and walked to the ops.

After a brief exchange of glances, the remaining team members got up and followed the two women.

…

"What is this uprising, Mr. Beale?" Normally, Hetty was very patient with Eric, but now she seemed easily irritated. "We already had clarified the issue about loud statements." She threw a quick glance at Joann.

"I know where our enemy is!"

With this exclamation Eric had immediately the undivided attention of everyone present.

"Where? And do you also know who it is?" Callen approached Eric.

"No, I have no clue who he might be. But based on data from Abby and McGee and our own, I could find out the location which was the origin and destination of the data. It is a small ranch at Leona Valley." Broadly grinning Eric let appear a map on one of the smaller monitors. "There is the ranch. I expect satellite images every moment. I can show you more then."

"What exactly did you find out, Mr. Beale?"

"The data from Washington have included the piece in the puzzle of what we've lacked. So I was able to follow the data track. The power consumption at the ranch is unusually high, especially because the ranch is no longer in operation. I'm still trying to figure out who owns the ranch. Officially it is a holding company, but who's behind it, I don't know yet. There are just too many shell companies."

Nell gave Hetty a questioning look, who nodded briefly.

"I think I can help you further. Flynn Mason is behind the holding company and all the shell companies, a criminal of enormous proportions. Initially he worked for the CIA. But after he has used his job to deal in weapons, drugs and stolen goods, he was fired. Mason has disappeared before he could be brought to justice. He did his own thing anyway, and thereby became rich. Until Hetty has caught him. His property was confiscated and he has been in jail for a long time. After he was discharged, his track got lost for a few years. Then he emerged like a phoenix from the ashes, on the side of a few powerful figures from the underworld. One of them we know. Walter van Pietso."

"To what extent is van Pietso involved in our problems?" Accustomed expressionless Callen had listened to Nell's lecture.

"He has given Mason start-up capital for new business. He also procured him one or the other contact. Including the hacker who has sneaked in at us. For this Mason procured him clients and arranges businesses." Nell now looked directly into Callen's eyes. "It has been van Pietso's contacts that made your life so difficult. And Mason still has ties to the CIA. So he could slip you the transmitter."

Callen nodded. "What about the FBI and the L.A.P.D.?"

Nell shrugged her shoulders. "Everywhere people are corruptible. Mason and van Pietso have enough contacts to get in all the authorities in which they want, even in a roundabout way. I need to follow some tracks to find out everything. This will be..."

"There are satellite pictures! We can see the ranch now!" Eric interrupted Nell and put the pictures on the big screen.

Immediately the attention of everyone turned there.

"Looks like an ordinary ranch." Sam pointed to the building. "The main house, a barn, this could be a horse stable. Here, these are probably small houses for the employees. Only one vehicle. At least from this perspective, the whole thing seems harmless."

"Show us the thermo graphic pictures, Eric."

"Right away, Callen."

Joann moved a step closer to the monitor. "This looks really interesting..." Frowning, she looked at the pictures.

Ray came up to her. "Doesn't look as there are horses in the stable. It seems to me more likely to be cars. Unless horses are newly cornered."

"Yes, and look here. The barn is completely without heat signature. It must be extremely insulated."

"Why should you insulate a barn, Joann?" Deeks was amazed. Although he has been raised in the city, it seemed to him absurd to insulate a barn.

"To hide something." Callen sounded very sure.

"Something that emits heat or cold." Sam stepped up to Callen.

"Computer. On the amount of data, which Mason needed to process, it took more than a notebook. Thereto a lot of computing power is needed. There could be hidden a small data center." Ray sounded very convincing.

Eric nodded. "I think Ray is right. This goes well with some information that I could dig up. Some time ago, fiber optic cables on the use of high speed Internet were laid to the ranch. It was quite expensive and very complicated."

"And in the age of wireless Internet, it's also really unnecessary."

"No, Kensi. Wireless is easier to hack. And from the ranch wirelessly would be possible only via satellite. But this is not nearly as fast as the fiber optic cable. For that what Mason was planning, he definitely needed a fast connection."

"Okay, guys, let's come straight to the point. Everything indicates that Flynn Mason is there on the ranch. So we should make our way there. We need at least one and a half hour." Deeks came directly to the matter.

"Moreover we need support. We can't be sure how many people are on site. The pictures show only half a dozen, but there may be more." Even Kensi wanted desperately to act .

"Eric, show us the whole area. As a thermal pictures, please."

"Sure." Quickly the computer technician followed Joann's demand.

"There are guards. Strategically well placed. It won't be easy..." Sam looked thoughtfully at the new pictures. "Switch for normal vision, Eric."

"Difficult terrain. Good to monitor. Hard to get in there without being seen. Probably the buildings are all well protected. Doesn't look as if we could be successful with a surprise attack." Thoughtful Callen analyzed the situation. "Eric, can you get access to Mason's computer from here?"

"I've already tried. He is well protected. When I try a quick access, he will notice it. I need time to come in. And that's what we probably don't have, right?"

Callen shook his head. "No. Deeks and I are still alive, Ray is again part of our team, and Hetty is still head of the OSP. Every single part of his plan has failed. He wanted to mess Hetty up, instead we got on to him. Mason is certainly clear in his mind that we will find him soon. Maybe he is starting to pull up stakes."

"He will certainly try to save as much data as possible. When he realizes that this won't work, he will erase everything. As soon as you set off the alarm, everything is gone."

Callen nodded. "Got it, Eric. Okay, guys, we have to get in there. Quick and silent. It is our aim to eliminate Flynn Mason. But we also want to save as much data as possible. We may be able to convict some of his 'business partners'." Then he turned to his superior. "Hetty, we need more people and helicopters."

"Of course, I'll take care of it immediately." Hetty left the ops and went to her office.

"And we need a good plan of attack. Right now."

With the help of satellite images, the team started its work.


	9. Chapter 9 - Seizure Part 1

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 9 - Seizure Part 1**

With helicopters the NCIS agents had been placed near the ranch. Now there was a final, short briefing. From this meeting point the agents would have to reach their respective positions on foot.

"Remember what we've discussed. Mason Flynn is our first aim, then the backup of the data. Don't forget to pay attention to you and your partner. Our enemy is not to be underestimated."

Callen looked attentively at the faces of men and women around him. Hetty had put him in charge of this operation and ignored the report of the physician. During this definitely dangerous mission, not only his team was there, but several units of the NCIS. Being in command meant that he was responsible for more than six lives. Callen could only trust that everything went well.

"All set?" A general nod was the answer. "Well, then take up your positions."

…

Sam silently crept closer to one of the guards. Like a ghost, he appeared behind the man, took him in a stranglehold, and within just a few seconds the man was off. Well tied up, stripped of his weapons and means of communication, Sam left him behind.

"All right, we can go on."

Sam appeared between the trees. Without a word he communicated with Callen, before he disappeared into the vegetation. Callen made a sign to his colleagues and followed his partner.

"Don't stamp all over the place! You sound like a herd of rhinos!" Kensi hissed angrily at her partner.

"I'm as quiet as it is possible for me! I was not trained for the jungle combat! I live and work in the city!"

Slowly Deeks was sick of Kensi constantly grousing at him. After this mission, he would force Kensi to talk to him. Deeks shook his head. He asked his girlfriend to live with him, and she pushed him away.

"Shut up, both of you!" Callen glared at his two colleagues. "Resolve your problems after this operation, you understand?"

The rest of the way the two squabblers not uttered a peep.

…

Gradually the teams reported that they had achieved their positions. Finally, all were at their assigned positions and Callen gave the order to attack.

Joann crouched behind the corner of one of the smaller residential buildings; Ray took cover behind a parked car in front of that building. And then everything happened very quickly. From all possible and impossible corners was fired at them. The bullets were flying so thick as it was a hailstorm. Joann had no chance to return fire. Any attempt to emerge from cover, was fatal. Through her earwig Joann could hear that it was either do or die for all agents. Obviously the satellite images had not shown all persons present.

"Ray?...Ray, get in touch! What has happened?" Joann had heard the cry of her partner. When he did not answer, she ran to the car in spite of the fire, behind which he had hidden. Joann felt two blows in her back and fell to the ground. She gasped. Very slowly Joann rose to her knees and crawled, panting and gasping for air, behind the car. Ray was not there. "Damn! Damn it! Damn it! Ray, what the hell happened? Where are you?" But there was no response from her partner.

Instead a heavily armed enemy appeared from behind the corner of the building, where Joann had been a few moments ago, and took aim at her. From that moment on, Joann acted only automatically. Her conscious mind was like turned off. She let herself fall on her back, pulled up her rifle and fired. Joann then rolled a little further and prevented so that the deceased fell onto her. The adrenaline was flowing through Joann's body and allowed her physical top performances and lightning-fast reactions. With a start she jumped up and took the next attacker under fire. Without thinking about it, Joann let the magazine fall from the rifle and pushed into the next one. She ran across the yard towards the stables. That has been her and Ray's next target.

"Ray can you hear me? I'm on my way to you! Hang in there!" Still there was no answer. Vaguely Joann was aware of the voices of her teammates in the whole mess. She could not say whether the voices were coming through her earwig or not.

…

"We need backup, immediately! Eric, Nell, have you heard me?" While Callen covered his partner's back, he tried to reach the headquarters.

"Copy that, Callen, the backup is already on its way! You must hold out!" Eric's voice cracked with worry and hectic rush.

…

"Deeks, behind you!" Kensi spun around and made it just in time to stop the shooter.

Instantly Deeks got the opportunity to return the favor. "Down, Kensi!"

Without hesitation she followed the demand.

…

As Joann arrived at the stables, she threw herself behind a stack of straw bales for cover. She had hoped to find Ray there. Instead, Joann found an earwig on the floor and picked it up. Before Joann was able to continue to look for Ray, she was again taken under fire. She felt a plucking at the leg, but did not let her throw for a loop. In the next few minutes, she ran from cover to cover and knocked off several enemy shooters. Again and again she called Ray. As she had no more ammunition for her gun, Joann shoved it in her back, grabbed the gun and went on. She was now in an absolute adrenaline rush. Joann jumped over obstacles, rolled away under fire, and approached more and more the barn. She saw everything as through a tunnel, always called out for Ray. She incessantly returned the enemy fire.

"Jo, I'm here! Joann!"

Finally she discovered Ray. He crouched behind a horse trailer near the big barn door. Through a door next to the gate he was fired from inside. Joann sprinted to him and also went for cover. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been sitting ducks behind the car and got me gone. Somewhere on the way I lost my earwig, so I couldn't report to you!" Then he discovered the damaged vest. "Joann, you've been hit! Are you hurt?"

"No, the vest has held. Here! "Joann gave him his earwig. "Is it working yet?"

"Yes, I can hear the other."

"We have to go into the barn! Do you have any rifle ammunition?"

Ray checked it. "A full magazine and five shots in this." He handed Joann full magazine, but she shook her head.

"Keep it." Joann glanced towards the gate. "Are you ready?" Ray nodded. "Off then!"

In a stooped posture, they ran towards the door.

…

Callen and Sam sprinted for cover behind one of the vehicles. They were taken under fire simultaneously from three directions.

"Eric, where is our backup! We go down here!" Callen lost patience. His men were pinned down from the enemy behind inadequate cover. Increasingly, he heard reports of injuries or outgoing ammunition. Actually, the NCIS should be superior to the enemy, but this was clearly not the case.

"We are with you in a minute, Agent Callen."

Callen recognized the quiet voice immediately. "Agent Quinlan! I hope you come with enough men and ammunition!"

"We have everything you need, Agent Callen. Hang in there."

"We will." Callen glanced over at Sam. "Eric, we also need ambulances, if the situation is under control."

"Already arranged, Callen."

…

Carefully, covering their back, Ray and Joann entered. The shooters had vanished without a trace.

"This is clearly not a barn." Joann looked around.

From the outside the building had looked like a normal barn. From the inside, neither wooden walls nor straw or hay bales were to be seen. Instead, there were bunk beds, lockers, tables and chairs. There was also a small kitchenette and an armory. At the opposite end were showers and toilets and a door, secured with a code lock. This area was about three-quarters of the entire 'barn'.

"If the number of beds corresponds to the men on this property, they are abundantly superior to us." Ray was seriously concerned.

"And they are well armed." Quite impressed Joann looked at the weapons. Enough of them lacked to make their opponents not only numerically superior.

…

With relief Callen heard the typical flap-flap of approaching helicopters. Agent Quinlan as reinforcement was always a safe bet. He and his team knew exactly what they were doing. Although Quinlan's unit had repeatedly supported Callen's team, he still had no idea to what security forces they belonged. Hetty did not provide information, but merely smiled mysteriously. And Agent Quinlan kept changing the subject very cleverly. Not that it would have been important. Callen knew he could rely on Quinlan and his team as well as on his own.

"Here comes our backup." Even Sam had noticed the helicopters. "About time. Our people are pinned behind their cover and they run out of ammo." Sam shook his head. "No idea if we ever went in a mission so badly prepared."

Although they were in a blaze of gunfire, Callen grinned. "Even worse, Sam!"

Out of their cover the two agents watched the arrival of their backup. When the enemy started to fire at Quinlan's team, Sam and Callen broke cover and drew fire on themselves. Thus, the backup could land safely.

Moments later, the men walked in pairs to the embattled NCIS agents, support them and distributed ammunition. Agent Quinlan, accompanied by Agent Pratt, appeared at Callen and Sam.

"I think you are waiting for this, Agent Callen." Quinlan gave them rounds. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Somewhere in this mess, Agent Quinlan." Worried, Callen looked around. "We quickly need to get the situation under control. The wounded urgently need help."

Together they discussed the next steps.

…

Joann controlled her ammunition stock and then threw a reasoning glance to the armory. She carefully looked at the safety precautions. Then she grinned.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Joann only heard a noise in her earwig. "Damn, the insulation!" Joann went back to the door. "Eric, can you hear me?"

"You sound distorted, but it works."

"Eric, I need the master code to an electronic lock." Joann gave him the data. While waiting for Eric's answer, she glanced outside. "Ray, our backup is there. Apparently, the tide turned in our favor."

"About time. Jo, we need to open that door. "

Joann turned to her partner. Ray was standing in front of the secured door that was in the back area. "Give me the data, Eric should seek out the master code."

"There are no data. That lock is absolutely neutral. I could crack it, but I have no idea what I would set off with it."

"Take a picture. Maybe Eric knows what to do with it. Oh, and you have to send it from here forward. Over there the insulation blocks off everything."

"Joann, I have your data." Eric rattled off the master code.

"Thank you, Eric. Ray will send you a photo of an additional lock. We need either the master code or a way to crack it without triggering any traps."

"Yes, copy that."

While Ray was waiting for Eric's answer, Joann opened the lock to the armory. She soon found the correct ammunition and provided herself therewith. She also took some for Ray, who was now standing again at the single door, which was in the rear part of the wrong barn.

"Here." Joann gave him the ammunition. "What did Eric say?"

"It takes too long to identify this lock. I take the risk and crack it." Ray pocketed the ammunition, knelt down and opened the cover panel. A quick look at Joann confirmed him that she was ready, so he kept going. The door opened, revealing a view to a small room, which was bounded on three sides by glass walls. Through them one could see into a server room. Securing her surrounding, Joann entered. Ray followed her immediately. With a soft hiss, the door closed behind them.

"Eric?...G?...Kensi?...Anybody out there who can hear me?" Joann got no response, she had not really expected one. "We are on our own, Ray."

"That's not good, Jo." Ray looked suspiciously through the windows. Several rows of servers were in the conditioned room. The two agents could not see what was between them. The only entrance was a door directly across from the one through which they had just entered. Again, there was a code lock.

"I know." Joann turned to the door, which had just closed. "How do we get out of here?"

"In the manner as we came in. I crack the lock on this side." Ray turned to the glass door. "There will be nothing else for me to do. However, it looks pretty complicated."

Joann sighed. There would be trouble if she and Ray would go on without backup. Get backup could mean, however, that Mason might escape and would destroy all data. But before she could make a decision, they heard a noise on the other side of the door. Immediately, Joann and Ray pulled back as far as possible.

…

The firefight was still very hard, but now the NCIS had the advantage. The agents pressed back Mason's men one by one. While Callen, Sam and Quinlan kept the survey and conducted their people, Kensi, Deeks and two other agents had probed into the big ranch house.

Deeks and Kensi were waiting at the front door, while their colleagues went to the back door.

"Ready!" The two agents had achieved their goal.

"On my count. Three, two, one!"

Kensi entered the house at first, Deeks upon her heels. After a moment, her eyes adjusted to the gloom prevailing there. Kensi gave signs to Deeks who nodded in response. They had crossed about half of the large entrance hall when the fire was re-opened on them. They quickly took cover.

"Did you see where the shooter is, Kensi?"

"No, no idea!" Kensi took shelter a bit deeper, when the flying past bullets just missed her.

This moment sufficed to Deeks. He had identified the shooter and was able to eliminate him.

"Come on, Deeks, go on!" Without turning to her partner, Kensi probed further into the ranch house.

…

Totally unexpected, explosions were heard. Alarmed, Callen and Sam looked around.

"There!"

Agent Pratt had discovered the place first. Several small buildings were blown up.

Again, there was an explosion, this time very close to them. Immediately, the four men took cover. They heard screams and then smelled smoke. They perceived some of the screams over their earwigs.

"These are our people!" Sam had recognized the voices.

"I've noticed. Go, but be careful for heaven's sake!" Callen gave the men a sign and the four agents went off.

On the site hell broke loose: fire, smoke, screaming people. The agents looked around, trying to figure out where their colleagues were.

"Over there!" Pratt started running, he had discovered a lifeless person with NCIS bulletproof vest.

The others followed him immediately. While Agent Pratt took care of the man, Callen and Quinlan secured the surrounding. Sam looked around for other victims.

"How is he, Pratt?"

"He's unconscious, Agent Callen. I see no serious injuries, but he has a laceration on his head."

"Okay, remove him to a safe place. We look around further. His partner has to be somewhere."

"Sir?" Pratt looked questioningly at his superior. Quinlan Pratt nodded and Pratt went off.

Callen, Sam and Quinlan began to search. After a few yards, they discovered the missing colleague. He was conscious, but firmly stuck under the debris of one of the buildings.

"Keep calm and stay lying down, we'll free you here now."

"My partner, what about Paul?" The man coughed violently.

"We've found him. He is currently brought in safety. Can you move?"

"I can feel my legs. I can move one, the other hurts like hell. But I'm stuck solid. The debris is too heavy, I don't get out on my own."

"All right." Callen looked around and found the rest of a beam. He and Sam put it to use as a lever. After several attempts, the two could lift the debris to the extent that Agent Quinlan could pull out the injured. They helped him up. "Can you walk?"

Their colleague tried to take a few steps, but in vain. He could not burden the injured leg. "Not without help."

"Where is your gun?" Sam had discovered that his colleague's holster was empty.

The agent looked down at himself. "I must have lost it during the explosion."

They all looked around. Sam found the weapon in the wreckage, checked it and then handed it to his colleague.

"Quinlan, do you bring him to a safe place? We will look around for more casualties."

"On my way. Take care of yourselves."

…

Tense, Joann looked at the door, which opened with a soft hiss.

"Mike! Nate!" For a brief moment, Joann allowed herself to be relieved. Then she glared at the two agents. "Are you nuts to sneak upon us? We could have shot you! What do you do here anyway?"

Renko grinned. He knew that Joann hid her relief behind the grumpy words. "Eric told us where you both went. He thought you could need support."

Nate put a chair in the door so that it could not close again. "We can discuss this later." Nate pointed to the server room. "Have you cracked the lock yet?"

"No, we didn't get so far." Ray looked at his colleagues. "It's much more complicated. That makes it difficult and time-consuming."

"I can help." Renko had a backpack with him, in which he rummaged now. "Quinlan's people carried a few nice little gimmicks with them." He held explosives and detonators in his hand. "We will blow up the door."

"Ray, what do you think?" Joann was not sure how an explosive charge would affect the servers.

"Can you make it so small that really only the door will be opened?"

Renko nodded. "Sure."

He quickly prepared the small detonation and prepared the door. Then everyone took cover.

…

Kensi walked carefully around the corner, the two-storey house was pretty big. She was extremely tense. One tried everything to stop her and her colleagues. Apparently she should not reach a certain part of the house. Therefore, their opponents took any risk. So far they did not found the reason for that.

"Kensi!" Deeks pointed to the door in front of him. "There was no door in Eric's construction plan." His voice was low.

"Are you sure?"

Deeks nodded. He kept his phone in his hand and let Kensi take a look at it.

She looked at the building plan. "Okay, so where does the door go to?"

"No idea, after all it's not there!" Deeks inner tension made its way outside.

…

"Well done!" Approvingly, Joann nodded to her colleague. The door to the server room was open, and the only collateral damage was a cracked sheet of glass.

Carefully but quickly the four agents controlled the corridors between the servers. Before they reached the last row, someone shot at them. They went quickly for cover between the servers. Joann gave her colleagues signs, who nodded in agreement. The agents split up and moved purposefully toward the back of the room. They were shot at from two directions.

"Ray, now!"

Joann threw herself forward, slipped a piece over the floor and had a clear view on one of the shooters. Her hit threw the man against the wall, where he slid down. With a similar maneuver Ray had eliminated the second man. Nate and Renko appeared immediately and disarmed their opponents. Both were not dead, their vests had ensured that.

"You clearly look far too many bad action movies." Shaking his head, Nate looked at Joann. Then he turned to Ray. "You have learned a lot from Jo, but you really don't need to take everything she does and says as a role model."

Ray grinned. "It worked, nothing else matters."

Renko and Nate looked at each other and groaned in unison. Before either of them could say anything thereto, Joann gave instructions.

"Nate, Renko, go to the exit and contacted Eric. I want to know what we need to do to save the data. Ray, we both will take a closer look around. Oh and guys, please take these 'gentlemen' with you, will you? Thank you."

…

"Eric, Nell, has someone discovered Mason?"

"No, Callen, not yet."

"How sure are you, that he's here?"

"Sam, there has been no change to our information booth. We still have only strong circumstantial evidence that he is on the ranch."

"Thank you, Nell."

Sam ducked his head, when there were more explosions.

"We must hurry, G, they will blow up the whole site."

"And Flynn surely won't be near one of the explosions. Nell, is there an area on the site where there have been no explosions?"

"There are even two, Callen. The ranch house and the barn. Joann, Ray, Nate and Renko are in the barn. Nate is talking with Eric, they found a server room in the barn. Kensi, Deeks and two other agents are in the ranch house. They are exposed to heavy fire and are doing badly."

"Got that. Thank you, Nell."

For a moment the two agents looked at each other in silence. Finally, Sam nodded.

"Let's go, G. Jo is already clear. Kensi and Deeks probably not."

"I know, Sam."

Together, the two ran to the ranch house.

…

After Ray and Joann had searched the server room thoroughly without finding anything unusual, they went to their colleagues. Renko had pulled a couple of bales of straw to cover the entrance, so that Nate could be on the phone with Eric in cover.

"Okay, understood, Eric." Nate got off the phone and extended it to Ray. "Eric has sent you information and instructions. He says, you knew what to do."

"Thank you." Ray pulled back to the server room to give Eric access to the data. After a gesture of Joann, Nate followed his colleague.

"What does things look like?" Joann glanced through the door. She saw fire and smoke, heard gunshots, the screams and cries of people.

"Pretty bad. Quinlan and his men have turned the tide in our favor, but we have definitely casualties." Renko paused. "Maybe even dead."

Joann nodded. "Why don't they attack the barn, Mike? They blow up the smaller buildings and some of the cars. But they leave the barn and the ranch house alone. Something's wrong here."

Renko looked into the grounds. "I have no idea, but it has to mean something, for sure. And I think that's no good."

Silently the two agents observed the happenings.

…

"Kensi? Deeks? Where are you?" Callen entered the ranch house, Sam directly on his heels. "Get in touch already!"

"Where are the two of them?" Sam sounded a little impatient. In response he only received a shrug.

As carefully as Kensi and Deeks before the two men walked through the rooms.

"Eric, where are Kensi and Deeks?"

"Here is Nell. Eric is helping Joann. The signals of Kensi and Deeks come from the ranch house, Callen, but they are somewhat weak. I'll lead you."

"Copy that, Nell."

Before Callen could walk around the corner into the next room, he was held back from Sam. He looked questioningly at his partner, and then followed Sam's sign. Barely visible behind a couch, the tips of a pair of shoes were looking out. Carefully, the two men approached. After a look behind the couch they relaxed a bit. The shoes belonged to a corpse with two bullet holes in his chest. None of their people.

"Kensi." Sam was dead certain.

Callen's mouth twitched slightly. "Would fit to our little girl. But Deeks also had not been idle."

Callen had already had a look into the next room and discovered another body. While the two agents continued to follow Nell's instructions, they found other traces of gunfire.

"They have to be directly in front of you, Callen."

"No, there is no one, Nell." Worried, Callen and his partner looked around. "Here is just a door leading to a basement."

"There's no basement, Callen. You must have gone wrong."

"Nell, we have gone as you have told us. Your instructions have led us right in front of this door. G and I can see the stairs that lead down."

Quickly, Nell activated the blueprints, data from work on the grounds of the ranch and then some more information. Finally, she came back to the agents.

"Officially, there is no basement under the main building or any other building. However, there had been a lot of construction going on at the site. The used materials are not necessarily in proportion to the officially done work."

"And that means what, Nell?" Sam was slightly impatient.

"There could be a basement, Sam, and it also explains the features of the barn."

"What about the barn?"

"Joann has discovered a soldier quarters, an armory and a server room in it, Callen. Moreover, it is a massive building. The exterior appearance is just a cover."

"All right, Nell. Would the basement explain why you can't receive clear signals from Kensi and Deeks?"

"Yes, definitely, Callen."

"We're going down now. We may lose radio contact."

"Understood, Callen. I try to keep an eye on your signals."

…

"It's always the basement! Can they choose no other purpose?" Deeks grumbled to himself.

Kensi rolled her eyes, but Deeks could not see that. Only their flashlights lightened the passage, which they had followed from the basement.

"Stop to complain, Deeks. When this is over, you should ask Jo, if she exchanges with you. Her suspects always run onto the roof."

With this proposal Kensi had managed to silence her partner for a short time. For a while the two of them walked in silence down the passage. But Deeks was no one who could long be silent.

"Where do they want to go? We are down here for ages."

"We go north. As we have no radio contact with the headquarters, I cannot tell you where exactly we are going."

Kensi remained calm. It had to be someone important, who wanted to clear out through the basement. Not for nothing the basement area had been let out of the building plans. Kensi estimated that they followed Flynn Mason. The only question was whereto. She called to her mind the satellite images of the surroundings, but there was nothing unusual to be seen.

"Deeks, we need to contact the headquarters. Wherever this passage may lead, there is certainly is a way to escape at is end. I'm pretty sure that the area is not monitored by us."

"This means that one of us has to go back." Invisible to Kensi, Deeks shook his head. "This is quite out of the question."

"The one in front of us could be Mason, Deeks. Who else needs an underground escape route?"

"That is why we have to stay together. Mason is certainly not alone on its way. He just needs one man to nail us down on this passage. One alone has no chance here. I'm also confident that we will reach the headquarters as soon as we approach the end of the corridor. Then we call for backup."

Kensi sighed. She disagreed with her partner, but also knew that she could not change his opinion.

"I hope you're right."

"If not, an appropriate punishment will come to your mind."

Instead of humor, Kensi heard quite a frustration from Deeks' words. She sighed again.

…

"Joann? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Eric. What's going on?"

"You have to get quickly out of the barn! It's full of explosives!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Seizure Part 2

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 10 - Seizure Part 2**

"What?" Joann's voice was sharp.

"Nell and I are running search filters for certain words through the data, that we are downloading. Thereby we have discovered that all buildings were fitted with explosives. The ranch house and barn will explode as the last to strike as many of our people as possible." Eric sounded slightly breathless. "Hetty just informs the colleagues in the ranch house to clear it. However, we can't reach Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. They have found a basement, which was listed on no plans. There is an escape tunnel. Once they have entered it, the radio contact was gone. However, we have very weak signals of the four, which disappear again and again. They move to the north."

"Eric, send one of the helicopters there. It should follow the signals."

"Hetty has already arranged for that, Joann."

"Okay. Do you have a plan where the explosives are deposited in the barn?"

"No. But we know that not all construction projects were included in plans. There could be a basement. Or the walls and pillars have cavities in which the explosive are placed. It also could be deposited in the server racks."

"How many data did you get so far?"

"This is in the single digits."

Joann gritted her teeth in frustration. "Thanks for the warning, Eric. I'll handle this."

…

Joann compressed the conversation to Renko.

"You want to look for the explosive and defuse it, don't you?" Meanwhile, Renko knew Joann better than she really would have liked it.

"Yes. I send Nate and Ray out and then begin to the search for myself."

"That's nuts! Nate will replace me, then the two of us will search together." Renko returned Joann's look. "That's how our job goes. Don't let us waste time anymore."

Joann hesitated no longer and ran to her colleagues. Nate immediately followed her orders, but Ray did not let himself send away. The two of them instantly began the search, shortly after Renko supported them. Alarmingly fast they were successful. At a central location in each server small explosive devices were installed.

"Ray, send Eric the photos. I want to know how we can mitigate those things. He should also check whether the amount is sufficient to destroy the barn completely."

"Got it." Ray disappeared in a hurry.

Renko looked closely at the explosives. "No, they're too small. They destroy the server, but nothing more. We should keep looking."

Joann did not call Renko's statement in question, but followed his suggestion. When Ray returned, he found his colleagues on their knees at the end of the server room. They had pushed aside the two desks, which were standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"We found a trapdoor. What did Eric say?"

"He was able to identify the type of explosive devices and sent me the blueprints and the mitigation instructions. He also says that they are too small to cause damage to the building."

Renko nodded. "That's just what I was thinking. Therefore, we have continued searching, Ray. And hit pay dirt."

"What's down there?"

"Yet, we haven't been so far." Suspiciously, Joann eyed the trapdoor. "Let's open it, but be careful. I don't want to trigger anything."

…

"Someone is ahead of us."

"I heard it too, Sam. Probably Kensi and Deeks."

"We should make ourselves felt, G, before they shoot at us. Whether the earwigs do work?" Sam did not wait for the response from his partner. "Kensi? Deeks? Can you hear me?" Sam waited, but there was no answer.

"Down here there is no radio reception. We need to approach them carefully. Let's hurry."

Callen stepped up the pace.

…

"Did you hear that?" Kensi had stopped so abruptly that Deeks bumped into her.

"What should I've heard?"

"I could swear that someone has called our names." Kensi was slightly irritated.

"Wherefrom did you hear the call, Kensi?" Deeks did not call Kensi's sharp ears into question.

She thought for a moment. "From behind us."

Deeks tried to activate his earwig. "Deeks to NCIS, report to me!...Deeks to NCIS, report to me!...Shit, those things don't work down here."

"We have to go, Deeks, or we will lose Mason."

"Yes, but what if these are our people behind us? We should inform them."

Kensi groaned, but finally nodded. "Okay, Deeks. And how will you do that?"

The young detectives smiled broadly. "With Morse code. Callen, Sam and Ray know what to do with that. You paint them on the wall."

"And you're telling me certainly with what. I don't think that ballpen is good in writing on stone or concrete."

The smirk disappeared from Deeks' face. "Maybe with lipstick..."

Kensi groaned again. Finally she took her flashlight and began to Morse code. She repeated her message twice, then she walked on.

"Was that it, Kensi?" Deeks was stunned. The message has been very short.

"I didn't want to tell stories. The message was: 'Two NCIS agents ahead.' That says it all, doesn't it?"

…

"Do you see anything?" Joann leaned over to Renko, who lay before the trapdoor and gently lifted it.

"No, no wiring. Pull it up slowly."

Joann followed his instructions without any comment. Meanwhile, Renko shone down.

"Here is something like a crawlspace, perhaps a yard high. To see more, I have to get down there."

"Let me go, Mike. I'm smaller and narrower."

Only a slight twitching around Renko's mouth corners revealed that he was amused. "You do realize that you are just three inches shorter than me. And with that 'narrower', I think this is a rumor." Renko looked at Joann's athletic, toned figure, especially her broad swimmer's shoulders. "Apart from that I'm the explosives expert. So, make way."

Grudgingly, Joann gave in and let Renko climb down. After a few minutes the agent popped up again.

"At the right positions explosives are placed. When it will be ignited, everything here will collapse like a house of cards."

"Can you defuse the stuff?"

"Sure. The only question is whether in time." Renko sighed. "I need someone who gives me light down there, because I need both hands for the disarming."

"Of course. I'll go with you. Ray, take your chance with the small charges in the servers. Can you do that alone or do you need help?"

"A second pair of hands would be good."

Joann nodded. "Nate should help you. And Eric should see to it that someone monitors the access to the barn."

"Got it." The young agent turned and walked towards the gate.

"Ray?"

Joann's partner stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too."

…

Callen stood still so abruptly that Sam ran into him.

"G, damn, watch out!"

"Someone is sending Morse code, Sam, with a lamp!"

Concentrated, the two men looked into the darkness.

"That is 'Two NCIS agents ahead.'. We run after Kensi and Deeks."

"As assumed, Sam. Let's hurry, so we catch up with them."

…

Kensi slowed her pace as she saw a faint light ahead. Immediately she turned off her flashlight. Deeks followed suit.

"We should wait for backup, Kensi. None of us knows what to expect there."

"No, Deeks. If we wait, Mason could disappear. We absolutely have to stop him." Kensi kept moving resolutely. She was positive that Deeks would follow her.

Muttering under his breath, Deeks did so. Nevertheless, he repeatedly threw a glance behind him. Just before they reached the light source, Deeks spotted what he had hoped for.

"Kensi, wait! Behind us!"

Alarmed, Kensi turned around. Immediately she could see the beam of two flashlights. Deeks wanted to pull his partner in coverage, but she resisted.

"Stop, Deeks! Look!"

One of the light beams disappeared, while the other began to flash irregularly. Without further explanation, Kensi also flashed her lamp. Shortly afterwards, two light cones appeared and Deeks could hear running footsteps.

"Those are Callen and Sam. We keep moving, they will catch up with us yet." Kensi turned and went directly to the light source.

"We should wait for them, Kensi. It will only take a moment." Deeks was worried. "Mason is dangerous and certainly not alone. The four of us have a greater chance to catch him."

"We have to find him first, Deeks. Every moment we waste here because we wait, could provide his flight. Sam and Callen just have to hurry up."

Deeks gave up. Kensi would not wait and, as always, got her way. He could do no more than cover his partner's back.

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor. It ended in a small chamber in which a solitary lamp burned. On the wall opposite there were rungs that led up. Carefully both glanced upstairs. The rungs led out into the open, they could see blue sky.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and you will cover up for me." Without waiting for Deeks' response, Kensi climbed up the rungs.

She was already up a few rungs, as Deeks heard a noise behind him. He spun around at gunpoint, the rung ladder in his back. With a sigh of relief he put the weapon down again.

"You could probably not wait for us, Deeks, right?"

"You can try to slow down Kensi, Sam, if she sets her mind on something." Deeks pointed upward briefly. "I'll better follow her."

This time it was him, who did not wait for a response, but immediately acted.

…

Sweat was running over Joann's face. It was uncomfortably hot in the crawlspace. Nevertheless, she managed to breathe quietly and held the flashlight for Renko without trembling. Her colleague also worked perfectly calm and gave her only occasionally concise instructions. They had defused two of the bombs, three more lay ahead. Ray and Nate made more rapid progress. The blueprints, which Eric had emailed Ray, were very helpful. Joann and Renko, however, had to do without this help.

"Okay, I made it nearly...That's it. We can continue with the next, Jo." Renko sounded exhausted, but worked on undeterred.

Relieved to be able to move, Joann followed on all fours her colleague. "Ouch!" Quietly to herself cursing, Joann rubbed her head. An edge in the already low ceiling had collided with her forehead.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, Mike. That's just a bump."

"Well, here's the next."

"Again the same type?"

"Looks like it. Makes it easier for me."

"But don't become reckless, Mike."

Renko chuckled. "Absolutely not, Jo." Then he became serious again. "Well, please light me over there. Yes, exactly."

While Joann and Renko, both sweating, went on with their dangerous work in the crawlspace, Ray and Nate worked above them in a much cooler climate. They also had divided the tasks. Ray defused the small explosive devices, while Nate took the handouts.

"And again one less." For a moment, Ray's hands were trembling as he put aside separately detonator and explosives. "I need to be faster, otherwise we won't get them out in time. Then it is of little use if Jo and Renko defuse the building bombs."

"Above all, you have to keep calm, Ray. We'll cope with it. If you try to be faster, you only will make a mistake. Okay?"

Ray sighed. "Yeah, all right, Nate. Here's the next, let's go on."

…

Kensi carefully peered over the edge of the entrance, but could see nothing except nature. Slowly she got out, looked around vigilantly.

"All right, guys, you can come up."

She had not yet uttered, as Deeks was already beside her. Back to back, they secured the surrounding area until Sam and Callen were also up.

"Where did he go?" Deeks looked still around, but could not see or hear anyone.

In the meantime Kensi and Sam had turned their searching look to the ground.

"They went along over there. Three people. Probably men."

Kensi crouched down, looked at the track closely. "And they were in a hurry. They have gone very quickly, almost running." Kensi rose. "We must hurry. Come on, guys!" She ran off.

A quick glance between the three men, then they followed Kensi.

"Eric, can you hear us?"

"Yes, Callen, clearly and distinctly. We also have you on the screen again."

"We follow someone, probably Mason and two companions. Do the satellite images show you something?"

"Nell is just analyzing them. We have also sent a helicopter in your direction. There are men of Quinlan on board. They are also on the lookout. We get in touch with you as soon as we have discovered something."

"Got it, Eric. What about the ranch?"

"Thanks to the backup we almost have the situation under control. It certainly won't be long until then. However, there are still explosions. Renko and Ray defuse explosives in the barn with the server room. Joann and Nate support them."

"What do you know now about the charges, Eric?"

"The designs are different. Nell and I were able to identify some. Unfortunately, the triggers are also different. There are time fuses, motion sensors and wireless receivers. The latter we have most to worry because we don't know who triggers the signals and when."

Callen sighed. "With which triggers do Renko and Ray have to deal?"

"Wireless, Callen."

"I think the barn is shielded? How can the explosives have wireless triggers then?" Despite the high speed, Sam had followed the conversation.

Eric hesitated. "I don't know, Sam. I'll check that."

Sam and Callen exchanged a worried look before they got cracking to catch up Deeks and Kensi.

…

"This is the last one." Joann could not hide her relief. She was wet with sweat and the unnatural posture caused her muscle cramps at various places and back pain.

Renko was not much better. However, he forgot all complaints as soon as he focused on defusing. "You are released soon, Jo." He smiled weakly and then buckled down to work.

Above them, Ray worked with high pressure. Again and again Joann had told him how important it is for an agent to rely on his instinct. That told him now that their time was running out, even though Ray could not find a reason for this.

"Agent Wingate?"

Ray and Nate turned slowly to the incoming colleagues. "Yes?"

"I want you to deliver a message from Eric Beale: To trigger this radio-controlled explosive devices, the barn has a receiver on the roof. He can't see how the transfer functions precisely. However, Mr. Beale assumes that inside the building are transmitters, which are controlled by lines from the receiver on the roof. And I should tell you from Hetty that Mason is able to radio again. You and your colleagues are immediately to vacate the barn." The agent looked around uneasily. "We have already put out a safety zone around the building."

Ray nodded briefly. "Got it. See that you get out of here."

The man did not need to be told twice.

"Nate, inform Jo and Renko, then clear out."

"And what are you doing?"

"Continue as long as possible. The more I can defuse of these little buggers, the more data we can save."

Nate briefly scrutinized the young man, then went to the trapdoor in the crawlspace. "Jo? Renko? I have some news." He filled them in, and then went back to Ray.

"What are you still doing here, Nate? Get out!"

"No, Ray. If I am helping you, you will be faster. Don't discuss, but go on."

Ray growled something unintelligible under his breath, but did not try anymore to send Nate away.

"Jo, get out, I'll get it done on my own."

"Shut up, Mike, and move on." Joann hid her concerns behind a boyish manner.

…

"Over there!" Kensi pointed between the trees. She had discovered the targets.

"Kensi, Deeks, along there. Sam, let's go here." With scarce gestures Callen emphasized his instructions, which were followed without argument.

Extremely tense the four agents approached the suspect, who had throttled their movement speed and looked up again and again.

"Eric, what about our air support?"

"They are very close, Sam, and report a helicopter approaching your position. That's why they keep a low profile and watch it. Be careful."

"Roger that, Eric." Sam glanced at Callen who just nodded. "Kensi, Deeks?"

"All right, Sam."

"Callen, you approach a clearing that is large enough to land a helicopter. Quinlan's people think the helicopter directly headed for it."

"Got it." Callen looked at Sam. "We have to catch him before the helicopter is here."

He nodded. "Let's do it."

With top speed the NCIS agents approached the clearing. Unfortunately Deeks was not very natural fit and therefore did not manage to approach silently. The men in the clearing turned and shot immediately.

"You idiot!" Kensi hissed at Deeks as she took cover. "I've told you, you shan't stomp around as a herd rhinos!"

Deeks gritted his teeth, ignored her and was content to return fire.

Only moments later the helicopter appeared and also started to shell the agents.

"Eric, it's time that Quinlan's people show up!" Callen took aim at the pilot while his colleagues fired at the other men.

"We're already here, Agent Callen." About the clearing another helicopter appeared. The men opened fire at it.

Callen refocused on the men on the ground. The sight made him react immediately, "Eric! Jo and the others have to get out of the barn! Immediately! Mason holds a transmitter in his hand!"

…

"Joann?...Ray?...Give a shout!...Nate?...Renko?...Can anyone hear me?" Eric tried desperately to reach his colleagues. Although he received no reply, he did not give up. "Get out of the barn! Now! The bombs can go off at any moment!...Can someone give me an answer?"

While Eric tried to evacuate his colleagues from the danger zone, Nell stared at the satellite images of the operation. With horror she saw a corner of the barn explode. "No!" She quickly tapped on the keyboard and called for a closer shot.

Hetty stood waiting in the ops and observed the operation on the big screen. She seemed calm and expressionless as ever. With slightly raised eyebrow she looked at the debris of the barn.

"Nell? Eric?"

"I only receive noise, Hetty, but I'll keep trying." Eric called out gradually to all agents, but still got no answer.

"It just seems that only the corner of the building is affected. Ray and Renko must have defused the most bombs, otherwise the whole building would be collapsed." Nell again enlarged the image. "We don't have radio, but I can see men running around. Perhaps the explosion disturbed the radio contact."

"What about our people in the barn?"

Nell shook her head. "I can't recognize anybody exactly. I'm sorry."

"Can some of you guys at least contact me? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Frustrated, Eric tapped on his keyboard, trying to establish contact with the task force again.

"Er...?...you...hea...! Somet...the…traffic! ... ric? We…ood! ...E...?"

"Please repeat! Radio traffic is disturbed!" As someone finally spoke up Eric's frustration turned to excitement.

…

"That's it! Let's see that we get out of here." Renko sounded relieved as he gave the explosives to Joann.

She carefully packed the material into the backpack and then made her way to the trapdoor. "I hope, Ray and Nate are also ready, so that we can clear out." Sweaty and dirty Joann got out of the crawlspace.

Renko carried the detonators and did not look less wrecked than Joann. "Ray, how far are you?"

"We have managed about three quarters of the servers." Ray sounded simultaneously tired and tense. "Our time is running out."

Renko looked at him with a frown. "How come?"

"I don't know, that's what my gut says."

Renko did not call that into question. "I'll help you. Joann, Nate, bring out the explosives and the detonators." With these words, he pressed the detonators in the psychologist's hand.

For a moment Joann pondered to protest, but then she refrained. "Sure. Come on, Nate."

The two agents had crossed about half of the soldiers' quarters, when a young fellow came in running.

"An urgent message from Eric Beale! You have to get out immediately!"

Without hesitation Joann thrusted the backpack into the hand of the astonished man, turned and ran back to the server room.

"Get out! Immediately! The bombs go off! Ray, Mike, get out! Now!"

The two men reacted immediately, dropped everything and ran after Joann to the exit of the barn.

The shock wave from the explosion tossed the agents forwards. For a brief moment there was no sound, then coughing interrupted the silence. Joann pulled herself to her knees and looked to her colleagues. Nate stood a few feet in front of her. Slowly the horror disappeared from his face and made room for relief.

"You good, Jo?"

Joann turned. Ray bobbed up behind her. With relief, she discovered Renko next to her partner.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"All's good." Ray was already standing and pulled Renko up.

"Me, too."

"That was pretty close." Nate stared at the cloud of dust that rose up at the other end of the building.

"Maybe you better give this to me." One of the bomb squad took the detonators from Nate. Another one was already holding the backpack in his hand. With relief, the young agent had passed it on.

"Eric?...Nell?...Hetty?...Can anyone hear us?" Joann was trying to reach the headquarters. "If someone can hear us, we are good...Eric?" She frowned. "G?...Sam?...Is anybody out there?...Kensi?...Marty?...Can anyone hear me?"

Joann looked questioningly at her colleagues, but only received head-shaking. Nobody reached the ops.

"Maybe the explosion has caused interferences to radio." Ray reached for his cell phone and wanted to dial Eric's number at headquarters. "I have no reception. What about you?" This time, he earned the head-shaking. "Okay, let's keep going."

The bomb squad took care of the barn while Joann got an overview

"Agent Quinlan! Always there when one needs help." Even though she knew practically nothing about the man, Joann trusted him. Because she also really liked him, her smile came from the heart. "Can you tell me something about the actual situation? I can't reach anybody at headquarters."

"Agent MacKenzie! At some point we have to meet without anybody shooting at us." He smiled. "Apparently the explosion has caused a interferences to radio communications. But that aside, we have the situation under control. Before the radio traffic has collapsed, my people have reported that Flynn Mason was found. There has been an exchange of fire and then the contact was gone."

Joann pulled herself together and pushed back her concerns. She could do for her colleagues just as little as Quinlan for his.

"What about steak and beer, when this is over?" Openly Joann smiled at her counterpart.

"It sounds fantastic. I'll call you." Quinlan's face was also openly.

Joann nodded. "Well, then let's try to bring order into this chaos and restore radio contact with headquarters."

Joann and Quinlan got sitreps of the agents and gave instructions. At the same time, they tried repeatedly to contact the headquarters and their own people.

"Can someone at least contact me? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Eric? We can hear you! Something interferes the radio communication! Eric? We are good! Eric?"

Joann was relieved to hear Eric's voice. Unfortunately, it seemed that he could not hear her.

"Please repeat! The radio communication is interfered!"

"Eric, we know that! Can you hear me? Have you heard of G and the others? Eric?" For a moment Joann again only heard noise, but then Eric's voice came through loud and clear.

"Joann? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Eric. We're good. The explosion in the barn hasn't hurt anyone. Thanks to your warning we have been out fast enough. What about the others?"

"They are under attack by the helicopter, with which Mason tried to escape. Quinlan's people are there to support them. That's all I can tell you at the moment."

"Thank you, Eric. We have the situation on the ranch under control. We need ambulances and paramedics, and prisoners must be evacuated. Please take care for that, too."

"Of course, Joann, I'm at it."

…

Despite the exchange of fire Callen tried to reach the headquarters. "Eric, have you reached Jo? Are they out of the barn?" Instead of an answer, he only heard a noise in his ear. "Eric?...Nell?...Hetty?" Callen cast a questioning look at Sam and only got head-shaking. "Kensi, Deeks, can you reach the headquarters?" But he also did not get an answer from these two colleagues. Whatever Mason had done bothered to radio communications completely.

Mason and his bodyguards had barricaded themselves behind a thick clump of trees. Yet they received coverage from the helicopter, but more and more it came in distress by Quinlan's men. It was only a matter of time before Mason had to surrender and was shot. At that moment there was a loud bang and the engine of Mason's helicopter began to stutter. The pilot could not control his machine anymore and went into a spin. Screaming one of the men fell out of the open door. The helicopter side-slipped. Shortly thereafter, an explosion was heard and a huge pillar of fire appeared above the treetops.

The NCIS agents took advantage of this right away. Even without radio contact with each other, they were able to act organized and together. Determined they approached from two sides of the group of trees, backed by Quinlan's people. Despite strong opposition, they managed to checkmate the two bodyguards.

"Mason, give up! You have no chance!" Callen's voice showed his determination.

In response Mason fired at him. Thus, the ex-CIA had clearly expressed his position.

Sam and Callen exchange a quick glance, then both opened fire. Kensi, Deeks and the backup joined them. The exchange of fire did not last long. Silently, the agents stood before their dead opponent.

"I haven't imagined that this way." Kensi suddenly felt empty.

Deeks stared at the dead. "He's so old. Somehow I had expected him...I don't know, younger?"

"He has worked with Hetty. So he's hardly likely our age." Shaking his head, Sam looked over to Deeks.

Meanwhile Callen and Quinlan's radio operator tried to establish radio contact.

"Eric, report at me!...Nell, you can hear me?...Hetty?" Callen still only heard noise in his earwig.

"Agent Quinlan, come in please!...Agent Quinlan!...Sir?...Sir!...Yes, I can understand you... No, sir, no casualties, neither us nor the NCIS agents...Copy that, sir." The man turned to Callen. "Agent Quinlan wants you to know, that your team is uninjured."

Callen kept a straight face, despite his relief. "Thank you, Agent. What about your people?"

"We were also lucky. A few injuries, but no dead." The man threw a brief look at the bodies. "What now?"

"Back up everything. As soon as I reach the headquarters, I will send the coroner and forensics. We go back to the ranch."

"Copy that, sir."

Callen motioned to his colleagues and the four got marching.

…

Now the ranch was teeming with people: paramedics, forensic scientists, local police authorities, fire department and bomb squads. In addition, a team of computer technicians under the direction of Eric was on their way. They should take care of the server room. The radio communication was working again without any problems.

With relief, Joann looked at her incoming colleagues. "Good to have you back." Then she gave a status report and looked expecting at Callen.

He nodded. "All right." In a few words he told about Flynn Mason's fate afterwards.

After a moment of silence between the team members, Kensi spoke up. She sounded unusually hard.

"It's a good thing. Some expensive, resourceful lawyer would certainly negotiated a deal and Mason would again ran wild." Kensi glanced at Deeks. "Who knows with what he would come up again."

Joann refrained from any comment, but nodded vigorously. Kensi had spoken from the bottom of Joann's heart.

"Jo, Ray, when Eric arrives, you secure him and the other colleagues. We can't be certain that we have found all of Mason's men. Kensi, Renko, you will help them. Deeks, you're coming with us. Where's Nate?"

"He helps with the injured persons." Renko had recovered quickly from his surprise.

Before Callen could say something thereto, a helicopter approached.

"Eric?" Callen listened to his earwig. It crackled and rustled, then he could hear Eric's voice clearly understandable.

"Yes, Callen, I can hear you. We'll land at any moment."

"I know, we can see you. Joann will show you everything."

"Okay, Callen."

"And, Eric, if she or any other agent give an instruction to you and the other technicians, you will immediately do what is said to you. No discussion."

"Understood, Callen."

A slight smile played around Joann's lips. As if computer technicians ever did what they were told. They lived in their own world and ignored the rest. "We'll keep an eye on them, G."

"I know." Callen did not smile. The computer technicians who had just arrived, had no training for agents, but worked for NCIS because they were computer geniuses. Except Eric no one had field experience and his were small and certainly not undimmed. To herd cats would be probably easier. "Well, here goes."


	11. Chapter 11 - All's well that ends well?

All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 11 - All's well that ends well?**

Dirty and exhausted Joann shuffled behind Callen into the house. It was late at night and they came back from their assignment at the ranch only now. While Callen had divided teams, who systematically searched the entire area for hidden enemies, she and her colleagues had 'herded' the horde of computer technicians. Constantly one had run out of the barn because he needed something of the equipment, which they had not taken into it. Multiple admonishments did not help anything at all yet. With relief Joann had taken note of the message that the site was safe. Now she could see the erratic behavior of the technicians with aplomb.

Callen walked purposefully into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He threw a longing look to the beer, but instead grabbed a bottle of water. Callen could not remember his last meal, and therefore an alcoholic beverage was not a good choice.

"Jo?" Asking Callen held a bottle of water to his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I am in a tea mood." With tired movements Joann started to brew some. "How do you feel, G?"

The question startled Callen. "Fairly done. Just like you. Jo, why do you ask?"

"I didn't mean that, G." Joann fully focused on the preparation of tea and did not look at Callen. "I see that you rest your arm and are limping slightly. If you think you are unobserved, your face is contorted in pain and sometimes you held your side." Finally Joann looked up and squarely into her friend's eyes. "Because of your injuries Hetty had only released you for indoor service. Nevertheless, you have been with us at the ranch and, as always, you have campaigned yourself to the hit."

Adamant, Callen held her gaze. "Nothing could have stopped me to sortie with you. Hetty knew that. So she had put me in charge." Then his eyes became soft. "You are an acute observer. The assignment didn't do well neither my shoulder nor my rips." A certain sadness appeared on his face. "I'm not twenty anymore. The life that I've led and still lead leaves traces."

These words made Joann smile weakly. "At our age injuries don't heal no longer so fast and after an operation like this, it takes longer until you're fit again. At a young age you put that away easily." Then she laughed softly. "I bet Ray is sleeping a few hours and then gets up all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

Callen chimed in the chuckles. Then he clasped his arms around Joann. She clung to him, careful not to hurt him. Closely embraced they stood in the kitchen, dwelled on their thoughts, happy to have each other.

…

The silence between Deeks and Kensi was more massive than the Great Wall of China. They had fought together, covered each other thereby and paying attention together to their colleagues. Their collaboration was often wordless and absolutely well attuned. But now that all was over and they were on their way home, the lack of words was not the sign of a good team. The silence was uncomfortable, dark emotions aroused. Neither Kensi nor Deeks were yet in a position to break this silence.

Kensi stopped at Deeks' apartment block. He hesitated a moment, looking for a reason to do or say anything. But Deeks could think of nothing, and so he finally got out.

"See you tomorrow." Deeks' voice was flat.

Kensi looked straight ahead at the road. "Sure."

The car door slammed and Kensi stepped on the gas. Only after a while Kensi noticed that she clutched the steering wheel. She looked at her hands, whose knuckles were white as snow. Then Kensi's hands started shaking. A soft gasp escaped her, she felt moisture on her cheek. Kensi steered the car to the curb and tried to compose herself. Instead, her tears ran more violent and Kensi could not loose her hands from the wheel, they were too tensed up. It took a while before Kensi could drive on.

…

Deeks looked after Kensi, before he went with dragging steps to his apartment. He was used to Kensi teasing him, to argue with him, and every now and then - or even more often - dropping a little malice. That was part of their partnership. Also their relationship was turbulent, but so far they had always managed to end up talking to each other and solve the problems. Deeks was aware that Kensi was hiding behind her boyish way. No one should see her soft, vulnerable side. And although they were a couple for a while now, Kensi still was hiding from him every now and then. Okay, he was not any better. Only that he was hiding behind silly sayings and a casual manner. When he revealed Kensi that he wanted to live with her, he had opened up completely. So much the more Kensi's reaction hurt him. Was their relationship already at an end? Exhausted, Deeks fell down on his couch. But before he could think more about his relationship with Kensi, he fell asleep.

…

Sam quietly went into his daughter's room and watched her sleeping. A mixture of peace and uneasiness came over him. Peace, because he was at home with them and all were well. Uneasiness, because he had to go back without knowing when and if he would come back. With a soft sigh, he entered the bedroom. His wife slept, too. Quietly, he lay down beside her. But something that he had done, awakened his wife. She turned to him and snuggled sleepily at him.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, the mission was a success."

"Okay."

Sam wrapped his arms around her while his wife went back to sleep. Despite his exhaustion, he lay awake for a long time.

…

Joann was not entirely wrong with her assumption. On his way home, Ray took a portion of fast food. Once there, he took a shower, lay down and fell asleep immediately. However, he was not granted a peaceful night's sleep. Soaked in sweat, he woke up from a nightmare. Instead to defuse the bombs, he had fired them and killed his friends and colleagues. It took a long time until his heartbeat calmed down and Ray was able to fall asleep again.

…

Not really recovered, Joann stood with a cup of coffee in her hand in the bullpen. Together with her colleagues, she was listening Nell's report on the first analysis of Mason's data.

"We thought all the time that Mason acted more or less alone. That van Pietso supported him only financial to receive information in return. That's not true. Apparently there's some kind of consortium of various criminals. They have financed the ranch with the server room."

"Flynn Mason has always collected information, especially the ones with which he could blackmail other." Hetty took over from Nell. "These information were the basis. The members of the 'consortium' also gathered information and contributed them. Mason has brought together all the information and analyzed them. So he has learned about investigation on his partners, of planned raids or which politicians, business leaders, military officers were susceptible to blackmail and thus were useful for the consortium members."

"So no evil mastermind that wants to conquer the world."

"Right, Mr. Deeks." Hetty chuckled. "This is also the explanation, why so many different authorities and agencies seemed to be involved in this matter."

"And I was hoping that I would have a few more super powers at the end of this case." With sad puppy eyes Deeks looked at the group.

"I didn't know that the continuous draining of stupid sayings is a super power." With blank expression Sam commented Deeks' complaint.

"Or the ability of constantly looking like a shaggy head." Callen's face was also expressionless.

And already a conversation full of sassy sayings was ongoing. Hetty followed it with a slight smile. She was relieved that her people had not lost their sense of humor about the recent events.

…

Concerned, Joann had watched her friend, who was unusually silent. Kensi had deep dark circles under her eyes, looked more exhausted than after the end of the operation and appeared a little shaky.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm good."

Joann believed to hear despite, exhaustion, anxiety and a trace of despair from those few words. Slightly, she shook her head, grabbed Kensi's arm and trailed her behind herself. In a quiet, unobserved corner, Joann gave a talking to her colleague.

"Don't give me that crap, Kensi. Even a dead man looks better than you. What's going on? And I won't hear excuses or lies."

The sharp tone, she was talked to, yanked Kensi from her emotional mess.

"Jo, I don't know what to do...Deeks, he has..." Kensi closed her eyes for a moment, pulled herself together. "Deeks told me that he wants to live with me." Pure desperation was in her voice.

Joann stared at her friend and was not sure whether she had properly understood what she had heard. "You sleep poorly, are hissing and barking to Marty and constantly are arguing with him, because he wants to live with you?"

Kensi nodded wordlessly. Troublesome, Joann stifled the laughter that rose in her. Instead of being happy about the fact that her friend was growing up, Kensi had a simple panic attack.

"What did you respond to that?"

"Nothing at all. I just left."

Joann was looking for every bit of self-control that was hidden somewhere in her, so she did not grab her friend and shake wildly.

"And since then, you have probably said no word to Marty."

Kensi's wordless nod confirmed Joann's guess. A deep sigh escaped Joann. After all the team had been through in recent months, a relationship and partnership was just before the break. Anger, incomprehension and frustration would not help anyone.

"Kensi, have you at least thought about it? Is that an option for you? Or are you not yet ready?" Kensi still looked at Joann in silence. "Do you still want to have a relationship with Marty?" The only response was that Kensi looked down. "Do you still love him, Kensi?"

The silence weighed heavily. Kensi continued to hold her gaze lowered and Joann waited. After what felt like eternity Kensi looked up again. Her answer was a whisper.

"Yeah."

Relieved, Joann relaxed somewhat. Here she had a basis on which she could build. Her voice was very gentle.

"You should say that to Marty, Kensi. I don't believe, he even knows that. Or believes in it."

"I don't know how." Kensi still whispered.

Joann again could not suppress a sigh. She still felt the urge to shake her friend vigorously.

"What's the problem, Kensi? You love Marty and he loves you. Otherwise, he would not ask you to move in together. What is frightening you so much?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Kensi only threw a desperate look at Joann. Suddenly Joann got the point.

"You're afraid that he might suddenly disappear. Just as your fiancé a few years ago. And that you would not cope with it." Joann asked no question.

Kensi nodded slowly. "Yeah." Her voice still was a whisper.

Joann sighed deep for the third time. Kensi and she had a lot of confidence in each other and talked about very personal things. Joann felt sore that Kensi did not come to her this time. But this feeling was secondary. Primarily, it was a matter of helping Kensi now. And Deeks. Joann gently put her hand on Kensi's arm and got her to sit down. She breathed deeply a few times and looked at her friend seriously.

"Kensi, I can't decide for you. I also don't know if you're ready to take this step or not. Only you can know that. But you should talk to Marty. Immediately. Otherwise you will lose him. And, Kensi, Marty is not your fiancé. Please do not forget that."

Kensi stared into space, then she nodded slowly. "I know, but I have no idea what to say."

The agent looked helpless, an unusual sight. But Joann could understand her, after all she had already been in a similar situation.

"The truth. What you feel. What scares you. You owe that Marty and your relationship."

This time it was Kensi, who sighed deeply.

…

Unexpected quickly that day was over, although it mainly consisted of the completion of boring paperwork. But after the grueling weeks, everyone was relieved that this day had been calm and peaceful. All packed up their belongings. The usual good mood of the team left a bit to be desired. Among other things Deeks' silly sayings were missing. He had downright snatched up his things and hastily left the headquarters. Stunned, the colleagues looked after him while Kensi looked over to Joann, very dismayed. She nodded encouragingly to her friend. Kensi walked to her car and drove directly to Deeks' apartment, but he was not at home. Pondering the agent went back to her car. Then a smile crossed her face. She had an idea where she could find her boyfriend.

…

"What are you thinking about?" Callen looked over at his girlfriend. She drove usual safely, but made the impression to be far away with her thoughts.

"Kensi and Marty."

Callen sighed. He had already assumed something like that. "So you know what's going on with the two of them."

After some hesitation, Joann filled her boyfriend in. "I also know what you want to say now: I can do nothing; that the two of them have to arrange it among themselves. I understand that and I keep my nose out of it - mostly. That doesn't prevent me from being worried."

"What does your gut say?"

Stunned, Joann looked briefly at Callen, then focused back on the road. "That Kensi is quite willing to move in together with Marty. But her fear of making a wrong decision is so big that she literally is blocked of it. As soon as Kensi can overcome her inner numbness, she will recognize this by herself."

Callen chuckled. Joann had just described her own situation, when he had asked her to move in together with him.

Joann was slightly irritated by Callen's behavior. She had expected a lecture about staying out of the relationship with her friends and colleagues. Instead there was the question of her gut feeling and then a chuckle. Joann furrowed her brow thoughtfully.

"Oh. All right."

Now Callen laughed. "This has taken a long time, Jo."

She pulled a face. "After all, the penny dropped, G." Then Joann's face grew serious again. "Hopefully Kensi won't wait too long."

…

While the agents were driving home, Eric and Nell sat in front of their computers. Furthermore, computer technicians and computer forensics were at the ranch, because no one was sure what would happen when removing the hard drives. Therefore, the two had to be satisfied with the fragments that their colleagues copied from the media and then transferred on a secure line. The total amount of data was so large that it would take months to evaluate everything. Despite Hetty's protest Washington would take over that task. Director Vance was not reasonable with this subject. Until everything was organized for the 'move' to Washington, Eric and Nell took every data they could get. They were hoping for evidence of Mason's partners and his computer hacker in particular and useful information in general.

Eric yawned, rubbed his eyes and stretched himself a little bit. "How far are you with your filter?"

"Almost done." Nell was not less tired and therefore somewhat taciturn.

"I just wonder, Nell, if there is use in doing this. The data we got up to now are totally jumbled and rather useless for us."

"No idea, Eric. But after our colleagues have risked their lives to obtain these information, we owe it to them to care about the data."

Eric winced at this rebuke. "Sorry, Nell, you're right. I guess I'm just tired."

"If the filter is ready, we could take a coffee break." Nell looked at him with a conciliatory smile.

"A good idea." Eric smiled back.

…

Searching, Kensi looked at the sea. It took her only a moment to discover Deeks. No matter how many surfers were in the water, she always recognized Deeks. It was the way he sat on the board, paddled or rode the waves. The untrained eye spotted no differences to other surfers, but Kensi's expert eye did.

Only a few surfers were in the water, as the sun was already low on the horizon. Kensi looked for Deeks' stuff and sat down next to it in the sand. Then she waited. Her patience was put to an avid test, because Deeks took up time. Finally he came out of the water. His face was expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks was aloof, dismissive.

But if Kensi had decided on something, she got relentlessly through with it. "Waiting for you." A weak twinkle appeared in her eyes. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't think that there is anything to talk about between us. You've made that pretty clear." Deeks grabbed his duffel bag and his surfboard and wanted to go to his car.

For a moment Kensi got a twinge of panic, but vigorously she pulled herself together. "I know I wasn't nice to you, Marty. Or fair. But I beg you even so to listen to me. If you then still want to go, I have to accept it."

Deeks hesitated a moment, then he sat down beside her. "Okay, go ahead." Expectantly, he looked at her.

Kensi sighed inwardly. He would not make it easy for her. "I'm sorry that I just left in that night, Marty. At that time I hadn't been thinking about this subject before. Up to Mason's meddling I was of the opinion that our relationship was going well. For both of us. Suddenly you wanted to change something that in my mind didn't need a change. I didn't understand that and I couldn't handle it. And finally memories were brought back. How it feels to be left by someone you love. I was enraged that you turned upside down my 'ideal' world. I took my anger out on you, instead of finding out what really makes me angry. Meanwhile, I caught up on that. The fact is that I'm not angry, or just a little bit, but scared. A shared apartment makes me attackable, vulnerable. Something I don't want to be. But I'm also aware that this is the next step in a relationship. Only, I'm still not sure if I'm ready for it yet."

Kensi's openness surprised Deeks. He had expected that she would officially end their relationship. Now he was not sure how he should react. Therefore his answer was very hesitant.

"Why do you associate living together with abandonment? Usually it means the opposite. It is a stronger bond in a relationship."

Kensi swallowed hard, lowered her head. Her next words were so quiet that Deeks had difficulties to understand them.

"Because he's gone. Without a word, without an explanation. He just disappeared."

Deeks knew immediately about whom Kensi was talking. Inwardly, he slapped his hand to his forehead, because he had not thought about that by himself. That explained everything. But at the same time it also made him angry. Deeks kept his temper with difficulty.

"I'm not him."

Kensi winced given Deeks' hard voice. "I know that. But I can't help my feelings and thoughts."

"And where do we go from here?" The hardness had not disappeared.

"Dunno, Marty." Kensi raised her head and looked directly at Deeks. "I know that I love you and want to be with you. But beyond that?" Kensi shrugged.

Deeks' voice was a little softer. "I love you too, Kensi. That's why I asked you. It just has to do with a shared apartment, not a lifelong commitment."

"Longlife can be very short with us." Kensi was surprised at her own words. She had spoken intuitively, without thinking.

"Exactly." This time it was Deeks, who hesitated to speak further. But his gut told him that this was the key to Kensi. "When I realized that my cover was blown, I could only think of one thing: that I will never see you again, never again laughing or arguing with you, never kiss you again. And my second thought was that I would leave you just as abruptly as the other men in your life. Both thoughts have given me the courage and the strength, not to give up, but to fight." Deeks interrupted himself, for a few moments he was back in that situation. But he pulled himself together and went on. "Thanks to you and our colleagues and friends I came out alive of this mess. I didn't want to waste a minute that I could spend with you. For me the way to do that was move together with you. A common life."

This time, Kensi had to perk up her ears, so quietly came the last words. Slowly she realized the importance of Deeks' words.

"Kensi, I can't give you any guarantee that our relationship still will go on. With or without a shared apartment. No one is going to give you a guarantee. But it certainly will not work if we don't talk to each other." A faint smile appeared on his face. "I bet Joann has also said to you stuff like that."

Kensi also smiled now. "Her words were very similar to your own." Still smiling, she shook her head. "I'm probably not as mysterious as I thought."

Deeks' smile was replaced by a huge grin. "No man will ever understand women, no matter how long we try."

Kensi nudged him lightly in the side. He immediately put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head.

"What's next, Marty?" Kensi leaned against him.

"No idea, Kens, but I think we should go ahead from where we are. Talking. With each other. About us and our feelings. Then we'll see." His embrace tightened. "I don't want to talk you into anything you're not willing to do. Even if it's hard for me, I'll wait until the moment is right for you."

"Thank you."

Kensi turned to Deeks and kissed him. Passionately he returned the kiss.

…

The next day, Joann noted with relief that between Deeks and Kensi all was well again. The colleagues acknowledged the reconciliation with a lot off pointed remarks. But the couple remained calm and countered with appropriate answers. Joann thoughtfully watched the back and forth.

"What makes you now brood again?" Callen had approached Joann from behind. "You should be glad that both have solved their problems."

"I am, really." Joann suddenly grinned. "And I think it won't take long that the two will be at loggerheads again."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you don't think that the search for a joint home will take place without a fight?"

Callen laughed out loud, which earned him a lot of surprised looks. But he offered no explanation.

…

Callen's house was jam-packed with people. Quinlan had finally accepted Joann's invitation and now a barbecue took place. The two teams got on well; the discussions were temperamental and accompanied by much laughter.

"Can I help you, Agent MacKenzie?" Quinlan entered the kitchen and looked quizzically at Joann.

Smiling, she thrusted a large covered plate into his hand. "I think, at the grill one waits for the steaks." She glanced at the slightly smaller plate in her hands and chuckled. "And for the burgers."

"Yeah, the mob out there looks pretty hungry."

Joann laughed. "Oh yeah, as if they had eaten nothing for weeks."

Quinlan joined in her laughter. "Well, as you expressed your invitation to steak and beer, I wasn't aware that you were thinking of a barbecue in your backyard. With both teams. My people were glad about it and actually have slowed down with the food."

Joann looked at Quinlan slightly from the side and grinned. "All the while I had a hunch that our colleagues would get along well. Our teams talk the same language."

Quinlan took a look at the agents in the garden. "Your idea has come true, Agent MacKenzie."

"Agent Quinlan, after you and your people have more than once saved the butts of my friends and me, it's time to call me 'Joann'."

For a moment Quinlan held Joann's look completely expressionless, then he grinned. "Well, I probably do deserve this." He winked at Joann. "Just like steak and beer."

Joann laughed again. Quinlan lifted slightly his plate.

"Let's feed the mob, Joann."

Relaxed chatting, the two agents went into the garden. There, Callen took care of the grill, assisted by Sam. However, this support consisted mainly of critical remarks.

"If you stack up the coal that way, G, it takes far too long until the charcoal has the right temperature." Sam took a critical look at the bottle of lighter fluid. He shook his head. "You can't use this stuff. That's no good." Frowning, Sam looked at his partner. "You really have no idea G, how to grill properly. Good thing I'm here."

Callen's gaze was inscrutable as he pressed the charcoal bag in Sam's hand. "Have fun grilling. I'll see if Jo still needs help. Oh, and Sam..."

"Yes?"

"Our guests are hungry, you should hurry up!"

Deeks snorted. The two men from Quinlan's team, who had just talked to Deeks, looked in amazement at the detective, smiled and finally joined Deeks' laughter. Sam did not flinch.

"Grilling is an art and should not be exercised carelessly. Only if the interaction between all the elements is right, the meat will be perfect."

Deeks forgot his laughter and stared open-mouthed at Sam. The two men of the special unit threw uncertain glances between the ex-Seal and the detective.

"What...you...uh...I..." Sam had once again managed that Deeks was speechless. But not for long. "I did not realize that we have a five-star chef in our midst. Hey, guys, Sam will show us in a bit, how to cook the perfect steak. How will you call your own creation? 'Burnt surprise'? Or maybe 'Snappy Seal'? Mh, no, that does not fit...how about..."

"Never mind. The main thing is that it won't be long. I'm hungry." Kensi grinned cheerfully at Sam and Deeks.

"How could you say that, Kens? You can't call a steak 'Never mind'. It must be a name that's worth the occasion." With feigned incomprehension Deeks shook his head about his girlfriend. "And as Sam will cook it, the name should match his character."

Quinlan and his men watched with amusement the verbal exchange.

"If I didn't know, how extraordinarily successful you and your team are and what you folks did achieve, I now would be seriously worried about your mental sufficiency."

The smile on his face took the words any sharpness. Joann was laughing, but then became a little serious.

"This is our way to cope with the ugly sides of our job. It may not sound like that now, but we have a lot of respect for each other. In addition, there is a lot of trust that we have worked pretty hard for."

Quinlan scrutinized Joann. His expression did not reveal what he was thinking. The banter between Deeks and Sam went on, meanwhile, observed and commented upon by most hilarious guests.

"You're an interesting mix. An ex-Seal, an ex-CIA, an ex-FBI, a liaison officer, who cannot communicate and cooperate with one of the entities, an ex-Marine and a studied criminologist and forensics." Quinlan chuckled. "It is really astonishing that this combination is so successful."

With slightly raised eyebrow Joann had listened to this list. It was amazing what Stan Quinlan knew all about her team. She, however, had still no idea to what authority he and his men belonged, or what professional background the men had. Nevertheless, Joann refrained any questions on this issue, even if it was hard for her. She was certain to get no answers. Instead Joann just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hetty was thinking something with this combination. She probably sees things in us that nobody else can see. Maybe we don't see that in us ourselves." For a moment Joann was a little bit thoughtful, but soon she was smiling again. "Hey, you and your colleagues, you're here today to amuse yourselves. And when I look at that, someone should separate the two squabblers, otherwise we won't have anything to eat today."

Some of the guests have had the same idea. Before Joann could take the matter up, two of Quinlan's men stepped in. They thrusted beer in Sam's and Deeks' hands and charmed Sam off the grill. Moments later, the coal was burning.

…

Meanwhile the sun had set and the conversation became a little less lively. With a full belly, the men were more peaceful. Without being asked the special unit had helped cleaning up after dinner. Joann had wanted to prevent that because they were guests, but without success. Therefore, she now could have a completely relaxed look at the scene in the garden. Both teams were sitting and standing varied together.

"A nice sight." Callen approached Joann.

She smiled as she snuggled up to him. "Yeah, our party is a success."

"Had you expected something else?"

"Maybe. We are a pretty crazy bunch, which tends to stick with our kind. Well, and Stan's people are also quite clannish. Bringing together two such groups may produce some surprising results."

Callen chuckled. "Which didn't happen. But a surprising sight." He pointed at Nell.

Joann had to grin. The small analyst was among a group of members of the special unit. So she had not always to look up and stretch herself, the large, well-toned men leaned down constantly to Nell. Due to her small size, she seemed to arouse the protective instinct in the men. That was absolutely not necessary, as Nell was not only an experienced analyst, but also a trained agent. But she clearly had her fun at it.

The only one who did not have fun at this sight was Eric. He was tormented by jealousy, although he would never admit that. Joann thoughtfully watched his facial expressions. Callen in turn watched Joann, though he was not thoughtful, but rather resigned.

"You do it again, don't you?"

"What?"

"To interfere in the relationships of our colleagues."

With an innocent eye Joann looked at her boyfriend. "As if I had ever done that."

Callen moaned slightly. "What are you doing? To make us the first NCIS unit, which consists only of couples?"

"That would be a bit difficult because Sam is married and there's no woman left in this team for Ray. One might certainly think about Sam's wife starting to work with us and for Ray we hire a new female agent...I should talk to Hetty about that..."

This time Callen's groan was significantly heavier. "Honestly, Jo..."

Before he could talk on, Joann burst into laughter. "Don't worry, G, I'll keep my hands of Nell and Eric. The two of them live in a world to which I have no access. So they have to manage it for themselves."

Callen was obviously relieved. "A wise decision, Jo." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "I didn't think you were capable of doing so!"

In response Joann poked him in the side, which resulted in a new moaning.

"Why are the women in this team so damn quick at the trigger? Without you, we men had significantly fewer bruises!"

Joann wanted to give Callen another poke, but this time he could avoid her blow in time. Grinning, she pursued him. As Callen stopped abruptly, Joann almost ran into him.

"G, what's up?"

"No idea."

Joann followed Callen's glance. Eric, who had been watching Nell like a hawk, now looked with a frown on his smart phone. His posture was very tense. Finally he looked up. After a brief hesitation, he let out his whistle with which he usually called his colleagues up into the ops. Immediately, everyone turned to him.

"Sorry to disturb the party. I just got a message from Hetty. Walter van Pietso has appeared. He is on Hawaii. You will fly tomorrow morning with a C130. Hetty has already organized everything. She also has informed the local task force. You will be supported by Five-O."

Suddenly, the good mood was gone, and the barbecue was finished. Joann wanted to apologize to Quinlan, but he put her off.

"I know who's van Pietso. To take him off the streets would be a huge blow against the international arms trade. I hope you catch him. But be careful, the guy's damn dangerous." A faint smile appeared on his serious face. "This time we're not around to save your ass."

…

Tensed, Callen and his colleagues entered the aircraft. Hetty had given them all the necessary information during the night. The discovery of van Pietso's on Hawaii was due to an ongoing search of one of Eric's programs. It had discovered the arms dealer on surveillance footage. van Pietso had been seen only briefly before he got into a car. There were no more shots up to now. The available information was tenuous at best. But after van Pietso had come in their way several times, meager clues were still better than none.

Tired of the barbecue and a too-short night's sleep, everyone asked themselves only one question:

'What's in store for us?'

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
